Doomed Love
by gabscullenblack.1320
Summary: Bella,Edward,Jacob,Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,Alice,uno s jovenes de 18 años, vida normal por lo menos de la mayoria,hasta que los convierten en mountros, y sus padres pelean por defenderlos,entonces conocen a los Cullen,quienes son como sus dobles y su futuro si no fueran ese tipo de mounstros y despues se unen para salvar a Ness ,quedaran en peligro ¿Que suecedera?EXB EXC EXR JXA JXB
1. Todo por mis malditos genes

DOOEMED LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: Crepúsculo no es mío, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_**Hola chicas de todooo el mundo, yo soy nueva en fanfiction y pues les he traído una historia loca que se me ocurrió no hace mucho, bueno disfrútenla.**_

_Todo por mis malditos genes._

Bella POV.

-Bella, feliz cumple adelantado, ya que no te veo mañana..-dijo Embry

-Gracias chico- le dije

-De nada-

-Bueno chicos-dije gritando a todos mis amigos en el salón-, es todo por hoy, espero que todo esté perfectamente bien para el viernes ganaremos el concurso ¿comprenden?-

-¡Ganaremos por ti Bellie-Bells!-grito Jacob

-¡Por Bella!- gritaron todos

Todos salieron del salón gritándome algunos"Feliz cumpleaños Bella" o unos "¡pásatela genial!"o cosas por el estilo.

-y bien ¿Cómo celebraremos nuestros cumpleaños?-dijo Jacob

Jacob había nacido el mismos día que yo un 13 de febrero, por lo que cada año lo festejábamos juntos con nuestros amigos, lo cual era genial, pues siempre éramos los mismos chicos y chicas. Nuestros papás eran muy amigos desde la infancia….aunque nunca he visto fotos de ningunos de nuestros papás de pequeños, lo cual era raro…. Pero en fin..

-En Six Flags- Grito Alice (1)

-Sip-dijo Emmett

-¡Dios! Espantan- grito Jake riendo

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper eran nuestros amigos desde pequeños, gracias a nuestros papás, todos nos queremos como hermanos, bueno no todos, alguien sobraba en nuestro grupo, ese era Edward, no es que no lo quisiéramos y eso, sino que él era solitario, en mi vida había hablado con él, por mas barbacoas y reuniones de nuestros papás, nunca nos hablaba, estaba claro que era obligado a ir, pero en fin era su problema.

-¿nos vamos a ir solos o con papás?-pregunto Rose

-no lo se- dije

-Bueno luego vemos eso ahora a comer-dijo Jasper

Salimos del instituto y fuimos a casa de Rose, su mamá nos iba a dar de comer hoy, esa era nuestra rutina, cada día nos cocinaba una mamá diferente, menos la de Edward, pues Edward ni siquiera iba, Jake y Emmett lo invitaron una vez, pero no vino, si lo se es raro.

Después de eso el día paso muy rápido entre tarea y video juegos, luego llego la noche y con esta la madrugada del 13 de febrero.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLIE-BELLS¡-gritaron Alice y Rosalie a la vez y saltaron a mi cama.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?-susurre agarrando mi cabellos con nervios y viendo el reloj que marcaba las 7 am.

-Bella, es para que estés presentable, además no vamos a la escuela por tu cumple y el de Jake ¿recuerdas?, tú misma pediste el permiso en el instituto- me dijo Rose

-Bueno, empecemos- dije suspirando

Tardamos 1 hora arreglándonos y desayunando, cuando estuvimos listas, los chicos ya estaban en el coche.

-BELLS,FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-chillo Emmett y me dio su típico abrazo de oso.

-Emmett…..aire…..respirar- dije jadeando

-Ups, lo siento-

-No importa- dije

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-dijo Jazz dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo

-Gracias- dije devolviendo el beso y el abrazo

-Feliz cumpleaños miladi- dijo Jake chocando lo 5 conmigo y abrazándome

-Feliz cumpleaños Mr. Asteroides- dije riendo

Al final Jake dijo que nuestros papás nos dieron la camioneta grande, dinero y nos dejaron festejar nuestros 18 solos, todo fue genial, al final hasta me subí al Superman(2), pero tan pronto como llegamos partimos, al final del día me sentí agotadísima, por eso me dejaron en mi casa primero, pero cuando llegue a casa encontré una sorpresa….

-¡FELIZ 18 BELLA!- gritaron mis padres

En toda la sala había millones y millones de regalos, entre ellos los de mis amigos y hasta de los Masen y Edward, pero en vez de correr a los regalos, corrí hasta René y Charlie quienes se suponía que tenían 41 parecían de 23 y 27 respectivamente, parecían modelos, mas mi mamá, a veces me preguntaba a quien había salido ya que mis papás era huérfanos ambos así que no había conocido a mis abuelos y no tenia tíos.

-No quieres abrir tus rega…-iba a decir Charlie

Pero entonces todo sucedió muy rápido, el reloj marco las 9:50 pm, mis padres voltearon a verlo, después regresaron su vista a mí y mamá me cargo hasta mi cuarto con una velocidad inhumana.

-Lo siento-susurro René antes de morder mi cuello.

Después la oscuridad me venció.

Sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo, cada tejido, cada célula, se quemaba, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas, pero al mismo tiempo sentí como si tuviera hielo, era como la mitad en llamas y la otra mitad en cuerpo, aun así las dos dolían como si estuviera muriendo.

-_Mátenme-_ quería decir, pero ni siquiera eso logre

De pronto toda mi vida paso por delante de mis ojos, la primera vez que vi el mundo, cuando conocí a otros pequeños bebes, que supongo eran Jake y los demás, hasta Edward apareció, cuando tenía 1 año, 2 años y así hasta llegar a los 18 años, después todo termino.

Abrí los ojos.

Y lo que vi me impacto.

Todo era tan claro hasta las moléculas del aire veía.

Voltee a la ventana, veía el humo de los coches, el parque, el polvo.

Pero la garganta ardía, era como si tuviese fuego.

Y entonces oí pasos, me quede sentada.

-Te trague esto- dijo una melodiosa voz familiar, era René.

Mire el vaso tenía un liquido rojo, fruncí el ceño.

-Tómatelo-me ordeno

Lo tome hasta la última gota, sabía bien.

-Es sangre- dijo René

Me le quede viendo como si tuviese algo en su cara y entonces hable

-¿Qué soy? ¿Que me has hecho?-una voz como de campanillas hablo.

Era yo

Me mando una sonrisa triste.

-Cariño, estabas destinada a esto-

-¿Qué soy?-volví a preguntar, casi gruñi.

Una lengua de fuego eso sentía en mi estomago era como si tuviese que matar a René, un impulso.

Genial, me ardía horrible la garganta y ahora en el estomago también había fuego

-Tranquilízate-dijo-te lo diré, pero es complicado-

-Dime-Gruñí

-Tú eres….. Una semi-humana-semi- vampiro-semi-metamorfosea –dijo

_**Bueno chicas, lo sé esta corto, pero esto solo es la idea, los demás van a estar largos, si sé que es un EdxBe pero paciencia pronto, pronto, aquí los Cullen conservan su apellido humano pues la historia como la tengo pensada así va y si va a ver Carlise y Esme pero mucho después, tratare actualizar el próximo sábado o viernes, todo depende pues también estoy trabajando en otra también para fanfiction, espero también subirla pronto.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	2. Nueva vampira loba Nuevos poderes

DOOEMED LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_**Hola chicas, bueno dije que lo iba a subir el viernes o el sábado pues no resistí pero el 3 si lo subiré el viernes o el sábado ,téngame paciencia si no las convenzo del todo recuerden Roma no se hizo en un día, bueno disfrútenlo.**_

_Nueva persona. Nuevos poderes_

Bella POV

-¿Qué?-dije incrédula

-una semi-humana-semi-vampira-semi-metamorfosea-

-….-

-Se que no entiendes pero déjame explicarte-suspiro-Bueno creo que lo primero que debes saber es que soy una vampiresa y tu padre nació en el año 1900, en la ciudad de México , lo sé es raro. Tu padre se convirtió en licántropo a los 27 años, cuando se encontró con 3 vampiros de ojos dorados, se fue de su casa, años después supo que sus padres murieron, porque no eran nada sobrenatural, el siempre supo que algún día tal vez sería metamorfoseo, porque ancestros de su padre eran de la tribo quilaute, yo nací en 1968, tu padre se imprimo de mi en 1970, cuando tenía 3 años, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7-sonrio melancólicamente- y Charlie dijo que era el hermano de mi madre para poder quedarse conmigo, nos casamos cuando tenía 18-sonrio-, te tuve a los 19, me convertí en cuanto naciste , todo fue por una complicación en el parto, tu padre llego al extremo pedir ayuda a vampiros y salvarme y lo encontró, fue el mismo doctor que me atendió cuando naciste ,el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-¿El doctor guapo de la foto conmigo en brazos? ¿El que según es tu primo?-pregunte

-Si es el mi "primo" luego te explico-dijo sonriendo y cambio su semblante a uno serio-después me volví una recién nacida rebelde, ¿te acuerdas que según fuimos Charlie y yo a un crucero de un año?-asentí-¿Y que te dejamos con los Hale?-volví a asentir- en ese momento las únicas que faltábamos por ser vampiras éramos Sarah y yo y por ser neófitas queríamos comer a cada humano de la tierra, tú eras un bebita, indefensa al igual que Jake y nosotras éramos monstros andantes, fuimos a Isla Esme para tranquilizarnos-

-¿Isla Esme?-

-Sí, es una isla que Carlisle le compro a su esposa Esme como regalo de aniversario, está en el territorio de Brasil y es una isla desierta, Carlisle nos la ofreció para que pudiera controlarme, empecé con su dieta de animales, no quería matar humanos, por muy deliciosos que fueran- se rio amargamente-fue un año difícil, sin tener a nadie más que a Charlie, sin embargo lo supere y heme aquí –

-¿Cómo conocieron a los demás?-

-Todos los hombres son amigos de tu padre, a ellos les paso lo mismo y las mujeres son mis amigas de instituto, una vez Charlie les llamo para una fiesta y pues se imprimaron justamente de mis mejores amigas-se rio-cuando Haley tuvo a Emmett nos hicimos mas unidas, luego vino Jasper, después Rosalie y bueno tu sabes, tú fuiste la ultima-

-Ósea que todos los papás de mis amigos son metamorfóseos – dije susurrando

-Y sus madres vampiresas-la mire con la pregunta en la cara-les paso lo mismo que a mí en el parto , solo que a ellas las convirtió Esme-

- se supone que eran 3 vampiros ¿no?-pregunte

-Si, de hecho ahora son 7 y medio-

-¿7 y medio?-

-Sí, de hecho ustedes son sus copias menos Jacob, es el Clan Cullen conformado por Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper Hale y ahora una humana llamada Isabella Swan pronto Cullen, yo los conozco a todos menos a Isabella-la mire con ojos de odio- no me mires asi cuando te puse tu nombre no había ninguna Bella ahí, de hecho tiene tu edad y tu mismo apellido-rio-cumple el día 13 septiembre, tengo entendido que ahora Edward la está pasando mal por su separación, pero estoy segura que volverán se casaran y la convertirá, a menos de que…no olvídalo nada, Alice me contó que incluso Jacob ya tiene su doble 1 año menor que él y que es un humano de La Push-

-Se supone que soy humana, vampira y loba a la vez ¿no?-René asintió –entonces por eso me quema la garganta y siento una lengua de fuego en mi estomago ¿no?-

-Lo de la garganta si la legua pregúntaselo a Charlie.-

-Hablando de Charlie , sabes donde es…- me vio sorprendida y abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿ qué paso?- pregunte

-Como…. Cambiaste…..que rayos-

-¿De qué hablas René-

-Tus ojos-

-¿Mis ojos qué?-

-Tus ojos se volvieron azules-

Entonces a una velocidad inhumana me pare y me vi al espejo.

Era una diosa griega.

Mis facciones más dulces, pero de una belleza espectacular. Tenía un cuerpo estructural, curvas definidas, caderas anchas, pechos grandes, pompas redondas .Mis labios chiquitos, eran rojos y mi piel no era ni muy blanca ni muy morena en el sol brillaba pero muy poco ningún humano lo notaria. Mi cabello era un color café muy bonito y en el sol era con reflejos rojos. Y mis ojos azules, luego de un momento a otro se hicieron rojos y luego verdes hasta quedar cafés.

-Eleazar tenía razón-susurro mirando al piso

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte

Entonces pasó algo raro y oí una voz parecida a la de René.

-_Tendré que ver si no es peligrosa, todos esos poderes y los que faltan o qué tal si le pasa lo de Emmett con la sangre__-_

-¿Qué poderes?¿Que le paso a Emmett?-dije confundida

-Pero si lo…¡AHH! -grito René –Mira lo explicare tal y como según entendí. Cada vez que se crea un vampiro, tienes que ir con los Vulturis y presentarte como un nuevo vampiro o vampira, todo es una plática formal entre clanes, todos nosotros somos un clan , yo fui un año después y pues teníamos que ir todos incluso tú fuiste y Jacob y Alice ya sabes y pues tuvimos que hacer un trato.

_FLASHBACK RENE POV._

_Estábamos caminando por los pasillos, que nos conducían ante los "amos", íbamos mi clan, los Cullen, los Denali, la manada de mi esposo y nuestros hijos._

_-Alec-dijo Jane dándole un abrazo a su hermano_

_-¿Traes la cena?-pregunto Alec al ver a nuestros hijos el más grande era Emmett y solo tenía 1 año y medio._

_-No….lamentablemente pero Heidi no tarda-dijo Jane_

_Las vampiresas gruñimos también los Cullen y los Denali._

_-René ¿puedo cargar a Bella por favor?-dijo Edward con furia en los ojos._

_-Claro- la puse en sus brazos y después me agarre de Charlie y vi que Tanya e Irina hacían lo mismo con Edward Jr. y Jasper Jr._

_Edward quería demasiado a mi hija, la protegía de todo, de broma él le decía a Bella "mi pequeña prometida" ,había veces en las que él le contaba como seria "su boda" y la niña reía, ahora parecían hermanos, pero tal vez con el tiempo pudieran ser algo mas ,lo mismo ocurría con Tanya e Irina y Edward Jr. Y Jasper Jr._

_Lo bueno es que Edward parecía demasiado ocupado para que leyera mis pensamientos._

_De pronto nos abrieron las puertas y había 3 tronos con 1 vampiro en cada uno, era una sala redonda donde por lo menos había 10 vampiros aparte de nosotros._

_-Hola, bienvenidos sean querido amigos-dijo el que supuse seria Aro _

_-Aro- dijo Carlisle, dándome la razón_

_-Vaya veo que hay vampiras nuevas-y recorrió a nuestros hijo con la mirada-y niños también-_

_-Aro no es lo que piensas-dijo Edward abrazando mas a Bella contra su pecho_

_-Entonces como lo explicas Edward-dijo otro vampiro que estaba en un trono_

_-Cayo si nos dejas explicarte-_

_-Está bien- dijo Aro y volteo hacia mi- querida me dices tu nombre-_

_-René-_

_-René ¿podrías explicarme todo?-_

_Le conté mi historia, el asentía e interrumpía de vez en cuando._

_-Y entonces regrese y ahora vengo a Italia para presentarme como vampiresa- finalice_

_-Interesante-dijo Marco indiferentemente_

_-Aro, por favor no eso-dijo Edward_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Aro_

_-No los mates por favor-suplico Edward_

_Si hubiera sido humana me habría dado un infarto y voltee a ver a mi pequeña quien seguía durmiendo_

_-Entonces podrías convertirlos, no queremos que se divulgue nuestro secreto- dijo Cayo_

_-No- dijo Tanya_

_-Félix-dijo Marco_

_Entonces Alice me grito "René" y supe que tenía que hacer, rápidamente agarre a Bella me aparte y me puse atrás de Charlie, después vi a Edward estrellarse contra la pared después Alice grito un "Elizabeth" y un "María" e inmediatamente ellas imitaron mi acción. Tanya cayó sobre Edward e Irina sobre Billy._

_Después todo se volvió como un campo de batalla._

_A todas quienes cargábamos a algún niño nos pusieron contra la pared mientras los demás hacían un medio círculo defendiéndonos, Aro y sus hermanos solo observaban._

_-Alto-dijo Marco y todos se detuvieron _

_-Eleazar-dijo Aro y el volteo-tu sabes que poderes tendrían estos pequeños si los transformaran ¿cierto?-_

_-Claro que si Aro, pero permíteme preguntar ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- respondió _

_-Curiosidad querido Eleazar, ¿me los podrías decir?-_

_-Pues Rosalie Jr., Emmett Jr. y Jacob no tendrían ninguno, Jasper Jr., Alice Jr. y Edward Jr. Tendrían los mismos que sus dobles- dijo señalándolos con la mano a Jasper, Alice y Edward-solo que más limitados Jasper Jr. Sentiría y controlaría la emociones solo de las personas que él quiera, Alice Jr. solo vería el futuro de cosas que ella elija y además solo las verá segundos antes de que ocurra y Edward Jr. leería los pensamientos de una sola persona a la vez…-se dirigió hacia mí y me tendió los brazos para que le diera a Bella-pero esta pequeña seria la mas especial-le toco su mejilla- ella tendría varios poderes en uno-_

_-¿varios poderes en uno?-pregunto Cayo_

_-Si-dijo Eleazar mientras le daba a Bella a Carmen-su poder seria un espejo, ósea que copia los poderes de los demás, pero el de Bella seria más grande, ella no tendría que ver al vampiro o tocarlo, con el simple hecho de que el vampiro o humano existiera ella lo tendría, incluso ella misma puede crear mas poderes, y tam…-_

_-¡NO!-dijo Alice, pero era tarde._

_Félix y Demetri habían tomado a mi hija de los brazos de Carmen quien estaba agarrada por Alec y Renata. Entonces se la dieron a Aro quien jugueteaba con la niña y la mecía mientras sonreía._

_-Démela...-solloce _

_-Es muy hermosa-sonrió-creo que lo mejor seria quedárnosla hasta que cumpla 18, después la transformaríamos le daríamos entrenamiento y ella decidirá si irse o quedarse-_

_Yo ya estaba sollozando, al igual que Esme y Carmen, la ultima pidiéndome perdón con los ojos._

_-Le propongo un trato- dijo Charlie hablando por primera vez-investigare junto con Carlisle que pasaría si los convertimos y minutos después se hicieran metamorfóseos, si morirían o no, si no mueren-hizo una pausa larga-se convertirán en vampiros y licántropos a la vez y.. le propongo que cada clan que está presente en esta sala y mi manada los entrenara y ellos decidirán con quien se quedan..claro si a todos les parece-_

_-Por mi clan esta perfecto-dijo Carlisle_

_-Por el nuestro igual-dijo Eleazar_

_Todos voltearon a ver a Aro_

_-Está bien queridos amigos en ese caso se pueden retirar-dijo dándome a la niña._

_Y con eso nos fuimos_

_FIN FLASH BACK _

-Entonces si se pudo hacer –René asintio-Entonces tengo que ir con lo Vulturi, lo Cullen y los Denali-dije afirmando

-Primero con los Denali y luego los Vulturi y después con los Cullen-

-Entonces tengo muchos poderes wiiii-

-¡Ey! No los uses todavía los Vulturi te enseñaran eso, también los Cullen y después decidirás….-dijo con ojos llorosos

-Mamá ven aquí- la abrace- mi primera opción serian ustedes-

-Lo sé-sonrió-pero en los Vulturi hay una vampira llamada Chelsea, pude destruir emociones y crear nuevas, por favor haz algo no lo sé..-

-Shh mamá estoy segura que nadie separa a la pandilla –le guiñe el ojo-¿oye y Charlie?-dije reaccionando ni me había dado cuenta.

-Está en casa de Jake, Billy llamo a las 5 de la mañana diciendo que estaba descontrolado y loco de sed y de furia hasta Emmett tuvo que ir, ahorita lo están convencido de que vaya al concurso.-

-¡El concurso! Se me había olvido-René se rio-¡oye!-

-Ya guarde tu vestuario y maquillaje y unos pupilentes de color, pero creo que ya no tiene caso, Feliz 14 de febrero- dijo y salió de mi cuarto

_**Bueno quiero aclarar que no habrá amor entre Bella Jr. y Edward todo sobre Bella y Edward seguirá igual también estará Renesmee por el momento vamos a ver como Bella Jr. empieza su transformación y también en el prox. Cap un concurso en donde pondré canciones ya saben como si ellos fueran normales.¿Reviews?**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	3. El concurso

DOOMED LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight ni las siguientes canciones son mías, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_**Hola chicas, hoy les traigo un cap. con mucha música y también con un poco de nuestro amado Edward (aunque Jake no está mal**_** jeje) bueno disfrútenlo ;)**

_El concurso_

Bella Jr. POV

Después de que René saliera de mi cuarto me quede un rato sentada en la cama inmóvil.

_Diablos-__ pensé-__Maldito concurso, ojala y no me coma a nadie, mierda, mierda, mierda._

-Mejor me apuro-dije en voz alta

Revise la maleta que René había preparado.

_Penacho, listo, traje de luces tipo skrillex, listo, vestuario tahitiano, listo, vestuario hawaiano, listo, maquillaje, listo, micrófono, listo, ropa normal, listo, vestido de lentejuelas, listo, regalos para amigos, listos, música ,lista.__- pensé _ mientras revisaba.

-¡Bells, baja tengo tu desayuno!- grito René

-¡Voy!- grite

Baje corriendo y en menos de un segundo estaba en la cocina.

-Ten-dijo dándome un plato con huevo y ¡QUESADILLAS! Genial y un vaso con ¿sangre?

-¿Mas sangre?- dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto, ya estaba llena con el vaso de hace rato.

-Si, por más que estés llena te vas a toar la jarra, no quiero muertos hoy- dijo medio en broma medio enserio.

-Ok-bebí un trago- ¿Por qué se oyen gritos hasta en mi cabeza?-

-Son los chicos, Rosalie, Alice y Sarah.-dijo suspirando- que bueno que solo lo oigamos nosotros, los humanos podrían haber hecho un escandalo

-¿No lo pueden controlar?-René negó con la cabeza-pero si yo no llevo ni una hora despierta y estoy bien-dije mientras comía

-Ya sabes Jake es muy impulsivo, en primera despertó y se convirtió en lobo, luego salió a la calle como a las 3 de la mañana todavía en lobo y casi se come al vigilante y algunas personas del fraccionamiento -hizo una mueca-entre Jasper y Emmett le ayudaron para convertirse en humano y después exigió una explicación y en cuanto dijeron que tu pasabas lo mismo y todavía no despertabas, se puso como loco y le grito a Charlie que por que dejaba que pasaras un calvario-_si, era un calvario-pensé_- pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue un grito tuyo que se oyó hasta en China ,entonces todo se le lanzaron para que no enloqueciera, Sarah ya lo relajo un poco diciéndole que habías despertado, creo que acabando tu desayuno te baña, llevas tu maleta y vamos a casa de Jacob- dijo suspirando mientras recogía mi plato

Rápido me bañe, me arregle y en menos de 5 minutos estaba abajo con mi maleta.

-Estoy lista-

-Cuando estés en la escuela camina a paso humano- me recordó- bueno vamos- y nos fuimos corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

La casa de Jake estaba a 2 casas de la mía (las cuales eran de Jasper y Edward), así que no tardamos mucho, René toco el timbre y Sarah nos abrió

-Gracias a dios que llegaron-nos indico con su mano que pasáramos, camine a paso humano para practicar y entonces llegamos a la sala.

La escena era rara, Jacob tenía sus brazos para atrás en donde lo sujetaban Emmett y Jasper, tirado en el piso Edward sujetando los pies de Jacob, Charlie y Billy como flancos de Jacob y de retaguardia Tom Hale y Edward Masen, los demás recargados en la pared, en cuanto entre Jake se quito las monos que lo sujetaban y corrió hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla y una abrazo de oso.

_-Que tiernos-pensó Alice_

-¿Estás bien?-asentí-Quería matarlos por no dejar que fuera a verte-susurro y se oyó un portazo, entonces deje de abrazar a Jake y vi que Edward Jr. faltaba, Edward padre suspiro

-Solo se siente un poco fuera de lugar, voy a hablar con él-y se fue

Por las mentes de los demás me había dado cuenta de que todos sabían mis poderes y que pronto iríamos a los entrenamientos.

_No me digas-__pensó alguien _

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de 2 cosas

Edward también podía leer mentes.

Jacob estaba aun más guapo que antes.

Viéndolo bien estaba más pálido, con facciones más de un hombre que de un chico de 18 años, llevaba una playera ajustada en la que se marcaban sus cuadritos y tenía unos músculos bien formados y era incluso más alto que Emmett, sus ojos de un color negro por la rabia aunque poco a poco fueron cambiando a un rojo carmesí.

-Bueno como que hay mucha tensión aquí, ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a la escuela?-dijo Jasper

-Vamos-dije

-Oigan falta Eddie- dijo Emmett

-Lo voy a buscar-dijo Alice- los alcanzamos luego-

Suerte que la escuela estaba adentro del fraccionamiento, no soportaba la sed, por suerte Rose traía unas botellas como de agua de "Jamaica" que obvio eran botellas de sangre, apenas me había dado cuenta que no sabía si la sangre era humana o animal, le preguntaría a Rose luego.

-Bueno llegamos-dijo Rose- _Ya sabes que hacer, paso humano, no comerse a nadie, no enojarse y tomar las botellas que te deje en la bolsa-_asentí y se fue junto con Jazz y Emmett

-Luego nos vemos Bellie- dijo Jake- _Cuídala_- no sabía a quien dirigía su pensamiento hasta que voltee, Edward estaba detrás mio -¿_Tan despistada soy?-pensé-a veces-me contesto otra voz que suponía era de Edward._

-Jake espera-volteo a verme-¿De qué color están mis ojos?-pregunte

-Marrón chocolate- me guiño el ojo- ponte los pupilentes para estar seguros, yo ya me los puse.-

-No me digas- dije sarcástica antes de que él se fuera con Alice, mientras que yo entre al salón donde estaban los anfitriones, maestros y capitanes de los grupos de baile de este año. La garganta me ardía, lo único que quería el monstruo en mi interior era beber cada gota de cada ser en esa sala. Pensé en mil maneras de matarlos en menos de 1 segundo. Pero algo me hizo reaccionar justo a tiempo.

Lo malo de ser capitán es que tienes que andar buscando a tu equipo para su turno y eso era desesperante, por ser un colegio donde hay desde lactantes hasta la universidad tiene un espacio grande, el colegio era genial, tenia alberca áreas verdes y todo estaba en constante mantenimiento, en los convivios y eventos como este se repartían los patios, este año a lo que es preparatoria le toco compartir su patio y áreas verdes con secundaria, todavía no había visto el pato en persona pero por los pensamientos de los demás parecía feria de condado, claro que buscando yo tenía ventaja _Gracias poderes_ , pero además de eso por ser de ultimo año tenía que "conducir" el evento junto con Edward, Mike y Jessica (los últimos dos me caían mal, sin alguna razón los dos me odian a mí y Edward) _Diablos ahora tengo veneno en la boca- pensé -contrólate- pensó Edward_ todavía recuerdo sus caras el día que nos propusieron para capitanes.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era otro día cualquiera_ _estábamos en el auditorio por un aviso que nos quería dar el director de la prepa, iba entre Jake y Emmett entramos y vimos que Alice, Rose y Edward estaban ahí y tenían lugares apartados, nos sentamos yo quede entre Jacob y Edward. Había mucho ruido hasta que se oyó la voz del director _

_-Chicos silencio-todos guardamos silencio- bien como todos saben se acerca el concurso de San Valentín- uff como olvidarlo con el ridículo de los grupos del año pasado Ja-por lo que tenemos que elegir capitanes de los dos grupos de este año ya que este año también secundaria estará con nosotros, sran dos capitanes hombre y mujer, bueno pues quien se propone-inmediatamente Jessica se levanto junto con Mike-bueno tenemos una pareja ¿Quién mas?-silencio-¿Alguien?-_

_-¡ISABELLA SWAN Y EDWARD MASEN!-grito Emmett._

_Maldito karma. Maldito Emmett_

_-¡NO!-gritamos Edward y yo a la vez_

_-¡EDWARD!EDWARD!-gritaban algunos_

_-¡BELLA!BELLA!-gritaban otros_

_-Por favor joven Edward, señorita Isabella, suban aquí- dijo el director._

_Edward se paro agarrándose el puente de la nariz y yo estaba más que roja de la vergüenza, subimos al escenario .Cuando llegamos Jessica tenia cara de querer matarnos al igual que Mike_

_-Bien, entonces queda así Isabella y Edward contra Jessica y Mike- todos hicieron un sonido tipo "esto se va a poner bueno"_

_-Que gane el mejor-dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano a Mike yo lo imite y le tendí la mano a Jessica .Ellos nos ignoraron._

_-A ustedes-nos señalo a Edward y a mí el director-les tocan canciones de lenguas internacionales y a ustedes-señalo a Mike y a Jessica- canciones en español, bueno afuera estarán las hojas de inscripción para los equipos, equipo 1 son Stanley y Newton, equipo 2 Cullen y Swan. Equipo que gane, equipo que gane un paseo a cualquier estado del pasar a las aulas- finalizo_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

En fin; todo el pasillo y las entradas de los salones como también la ventanas tenían corazones de varios colores, el salón tenia fotos de parejas y amigos de toda la escuela en unas estábamos los 7.

_Oh por dios ¿esa es Bella?_

_Diablos_

_Esta más guapa_

_Si antes era mi perdición ahora es mi infierno personal_

Maldita sea. Edward rio.

-_¿De qué te ríes?-pregunte en mi cabeza_

_-Yo de nada-_

_-¿No es tonto que nos hablemos por pensamientos si estamos a lado uno del otro?-_

_-No, es divertido-_lo mire seria-_Bueno ya._

-Estas hermosa-dijo Edward, la primera vez que me habla y me esta molestando

-No es divertido-

-Para mi si-

El director que era quien faltaba entro al salón.

-Seré breve solo quiero una celebración en paz no como el año pasado, ya he llamado a sus equipos, están en los salones asignados, Swan, Cullen, salón 3B-Edward y yo salimos y caminamos a paso humano

-Sabes es genial que seas mi pareja todas la canciones-dijo-así podre reírme en las caras de los demás cuando aparezcas en la puerta del salón y piensen "Debí haberme propuesto para capitán"-dijo riéndose, bufe.

Algo también como regla era que los capitanes debían estar en todas las canciones y en todas debían ser parejas, con Edward fue difícil ya que ninguno hablaba solo le hacía señas y el igual

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-asintió-¿Por qué esperas para hablarme hasta ahora?-

-Supongo que por dos razones: la primera, con ustedes me siento fuera de lugar, todos están por parejas, yo estoy como un sobrante- dijo sonriendo amaragmente- y la segunda: justo 4 días antes de convertirme en lo que somos había decidido hablarles a ti y a los chicos, decidí hacerlo después de mi cumpleaños, luego me convertí en lo que soy y decidí no hacerlo yo era un monstro, de hecho una vez me descontrole cuando te vi, tu sangre es muy atrayente y digo es porque si no sabes seguimos teniendo sangre, solo que ahora no te quiero comer, según Lizzie, nuestra sangre se congela un poco cuando nos convertimos mas en vampiros y cuando estamos como lobos se calienta-

Iba a decirle algo pero ya habíamos llegado al salón. Entre y mi garganta ardió otra vez pero más fuerte. _Tranquilízate- dijo mi conciencia_

-Bien chicos-grite subiéndome arriba de la mesa-hoy es el día, lo quiero relajados, listos para ganar, por eso hemos decidido no ensayar para no presionarlos más, pueden ir a la kermes, pero a las 1 de la tarde los quiero aquí, para poder vestirnos, bueno vamos-

Después de eso todos nos fuimos a divertir en la kermes(donde se acentuo el fuego en la garganta, pero lo ignore), las horas se nos pasaron volando, nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros para recoger unas cosas ,estaban todos junto incluidos el de Edward, mi casillero tenía muchos peluches, rosas y caramelos, todos con cartas, incluso había..¿! ROPA Y TARJETAS DE REGALO?!

-Creo que ya va a empezar el drama-susurro Emmett, voltee a verlos

-¿Saben quien fue?-pregunte gruñendo, con veneno en la boca y la lengua de fuego en mi abdomen.

-Diablos tus ojos se ven más oscuros-

-Emmett no creo que sea bueno hacerla enojar ahorita o te va a morder o y sabes cómo duele- dijo Jasper señalando una cicatriz en su hombro.

-O se puede convertir en la loba gigante que es-Agrego Alice

-Bueno si, si sabemos-suspiro-fueron los chicos y chicas del grupo, te querían agradecer de alguna manera todo tu empeño y que los hayas aceptado incluso sin saber hacer nada y pues en la mañana los acompañamos y les abrimos tu casillero-

Quería llorar de alegría

Eran de los chicos, a los que acepte sin tener alguna habilidad o tampoco dinero para vestuarios y a los que defendí de varias personas que se creían superiores, era un orgullo.

-Bipolar-dijo Jazz

-No le vuelvo a dar la llave-

Metí los regalos en mi bolsa y unos en la de Alice por qué no cabían.

Cuando entre al salón me ardió la garganta pues ya estaban todos ahí, Rose se dio cuenta y me dio otra botella. Luego me subí en la mesa que había en el salón.

-¡CHICOS!-grite y todos voltearon-bueno estamos a nada de empezar y quiero que se relajen, que piensen que es un ensayo pero con vestuarios para no ponernos nerviosos, también quiero agradecer todos los regalos que estaban en mi casillero, pero el más grande regalo que me pudieron dar fue haber trabajado estos meses con ustedes y convertirnos en grandes amigos-dije sonriendo

-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!-grito Paul

Entonces nos abrazamos, por sus pensamientos vi que estaban felices, cuando el abrazo finalizo les dije que se cambiaran para la primera canción y yo me cambie también, les di unas rápidas indicaciones a Alice y Jasper, quienes eran los co-capitanes y me fui al auditorio junto con Edward. Cuando llegamos nos fuimos detrás del escenario y acomodábamos vestuarios mientras jugábamos las 20 preguntas. Pero entonces se oyó un anuncio en el altavoz.

-_Alumnos favor de pasar al auditorios para presenciar el concurso del día de San Valentín-_dijo el director.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Edward

-Si-

-Vamos-

La cortina no se había levantado, pero por los pensamientos de el público ya no había lugar.

Algo malo era que ver el concurso era obligatorio entonces iba a ver mucha gente que para mí es igual a sed incontrolada. Oí que mi grupo ya estaba tras bambalinas, minutos después aparecieron Jessica y Mike al lado opuesto de nosotros.

-_Tercera llamada comenzamos-_

Se abrieron las cortinas y Edward empezó

-Hola chicos y chicas, bienvenidos al 30 concurso del Día de San Valentín, este año tenemos 4 grupos, 2 de secundaria y 2 de preparatoria, empezaremos con los dos grupos de secundaria.

Pasaron los dos grupos, la verdad bailaban bien, pasaron 2 horas entonces fue el grupo de preparatoria.

-Ahora se dará inicio a los grupos de preparatoria, empezaremos con Gettin Over You de David Guetta-dijo Mike

Era nuestro turno.

Nos colocamos, me subi a una especie de rueda que subía hasta lo más alto del techo y Edward se quedo abajo, Emmett y Jacob a lado del Dj y algunos chicos esparcidos en el publico, si mi baile tenia interacción con el público.

(_**Bueno chicas no sabía si preferían la letra en español o en ingles entonces pondré en ingles y después en español, también les dejo el link del video o bueno de una lista que cree para Doomed love:**_ _** watch?v=Uil52UpS8uY&list=PLyca4SGoRZEGOSg7PetVjzFSqf0 mNp8vV&index=1 )**_

_Bella_

_All the things I know right now  
If I only knew back then  
There's no gettin' over  
No gettin over'  
There's just no getting over you._

_Edward_

_Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again  
There's no getting over  
There's no gettin over  
There's just no getting over you (you)!_

_Jacob y Emmett_

_We're back  
Hey hey I cant forget you baby  
I think about you everyday  
I tried to mascarate the pain  
Thats why im next on the booth  
D-d-d dance to the groove  
There is no there is no getting over you.  
Baby it feels so right  
To dance to the beat up night  
The heat between you and I retreat to the morning light  
We like to live like class  
And pour them shots up in the glass  
But there is no,there is no getting over you.  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party...  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party..._

_Todos estaban geniales los pasos todo mi voz igual. Parecíamos profesionales_

_Bella_

_All the things I know right now  
If I only knew back then  
There's no gettin' over  
No gettin over'  
There's just no getting over you_

_Edward_

_Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again  
There's no getting over  
There's no gettin over  
There's just no getting over you (you)!_

_Jacob y Emmett_

_I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party...  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party..._

_Bella_

_People in the place  
If you ever felt love  
Then you know what I'm talking about  
There is no getting over  
Aaaaaahhhhhh_

_Jacob y Emmett_

_I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party...  
I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
And party and party and party..._

_**(Ahora en español)**_

_Bella_

_Todas las cosas que sé ahora  
Si yo sólo sabía en aquel entonces  
No hay mas regreso  
No más regreso '  
Sólo hay ningún conseguir sobre ti._

_Edward_

_Me gustaría poder girar mi mundo en reversa,  
de tenerte otra vez  
No hay manera más  
No hay más regreso  
Sólo hay ningún conseguir sobre ti (ti)!_

_Jacob y Emmett_

_Estamos de vuelta  
Hey hey no puedo te olvidaré nena  
Pienso en ti todos los días  
Traté de mascárate el dolor  
Es por eso que soy la próxima en el stand  
D-d-d baile al surco  
No hay no se puede pasar sobre ti.  
Bebé se siente tan bien  
Para bailar al ritmo hasta la noche  
El calor entre tu y me retiro a la luz de la mañana  
Nos gusta vivir como la clase  
Y los tiros verter en el vaso  
Pero no hay, no se puede pasar sobre ti.  
Soy una fiesta, y fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ...  
Y la fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ...  
Soy una fiesta, y fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ...  
Y la fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ..._

_Bella_

_Todas las cosas que sé ahora  
Si yo sólo sabía en aquel entonces  
No hay regreso más  
No más de regreso '  
Sólo hay ningún conseguir sobre ti._

_Edward_

_Me gustaría poder girar mi mundo en reversa,  
de tenerte otra vez  
No hay manera más  
No hay más regreso  
Sólo hay ningún conseguir sobre ti (ti)!_

_Jacob y Emmett_

_Soy una fiesta, y fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ...  
Y la fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ...  
Soy una fiesta, y fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ...  
Y la fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ..._

_Bella_

_La gente en el lugar  
Si alguna vez sintió amor  
Entonces sabes lo que estoy hablando  
No hay forma de sobre  
Aaaaaahhhhhh_

_Jacob y Emmett_

_Soy una fiesta, y fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ...  
Y la fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ...  
Soy una fiesta, y fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ...  
Y la fiesta y fiesta y fiesta ..._

Cuando terminamos se oyeron gritos y aplausos la verdad parecía un concierto fue muy divertido.

Edward entro rápido se cambio y yo también me puse un vestido informal y formal a la vez unos tacones y corrí hacia el escenario.

-Ahora es el turno del segundo grupo un aplauso por favor-dije

Empezaron era una canción de reggeton realmente vulgar sus pasos igual de vulgares. Incluso el vestuario era vulgar

-_Falta que se pongan a tener sexo en pleno escenario. pensó Rose_

_-Que fea voz tiene-pensó Jazz_

_-OH POR DIOS necesita lecciones de moda-pensó Alli_

Cuando acabaron fue como que alivio. Entonces vi a Alice y Rose ya vestidas para su turno. En esa canción iba a bailar

-¿Listas?-Asintieron- bueno aquí van-susurre

-Toca el turno de All the thigs she said de .u- dijo Jessica

_**(link: watch?v=GR8_6xGpwAM&list=PLyca4SGoRZEGOSg7PetVjzFSqf0 mNp8vV**_ _**o también está en la lista )**_

Alice y Rosalie se pusieron en medio del escenario, varias parejas les rodeaban entre ellas Edward y yo, después tomaron los micrófonos y empezaron la triste canción o tal vez feliz canción de amor.

_Alice y Rosalie_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough_

_Alice_

_I'm in serious s-t, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_Rosalie_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free_

_Rosalie y Alice_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

All the things she said  
All the things she said

Mientras pasaba la música Rose y Alice se hacían cariños en la mejilla, cuando lo montamos fue muy divertido pues se supone son 2 lesbianas, el director nos pidió tratar el tema con cuidado y lo hicimos pero era divertido ver a Alli y a Rose hacer cosas así. Y los chicos iban bien con la coreografía

_Alice_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_Rosalie_

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

_Alice Rosalie_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

All the things she said  
All the things she said

_Rosalie_

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Alice_

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

_Alice Rosalie_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

All the things she said  
All the things she said

_(__**En español)**_

_Alice y Rosalie_

_Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Esto no es suficiente_

_Alice  
Estoy en seria mierda,  
me siento totalmente perdida  
Si pido ayuda es sólo porque  
Con tigo he abierto mis ojos  
¿Alguna vez podría creer en una sorpresa tan perfecta? _

_Rosalie_

Sigo preguntándome, preguntándome como paso  
mantengo cerrándoos mis ojos pero no puedo aislarme de afuera  
Quiere volar a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo  
Sin nadie más, así podremos ser libres.  


_Alice y Rosalie  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Esto no es suficiente_

Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  


_Alice  
Y yo mezclo todo,  
sintiéndome arrinconada y apresurada  
Ellos dicen es mi falta pero la amo tanto  
Quiere volar con ella lejos donde el sol y la lluvia  
Caigan sobre mi rostro,  
lavando toda mi vergüenza. _

_Rosalie_

Cuando ellos se detienen y me miran fijamente  
no me preocupan el motivo  
siento por ella lo que ella siente por mi  
puedo tratar de fingir, puedo tratar de olvidar  
Pero esto me vuelve loca, cuando sale de mi mente.  


_Alice y Rosalie  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Esto no es suficiente_

Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  


_Rosalie  
Madre mírame.  
¿Dígame qué es lo que ves?  
Sí, he perdido mi mente  
Alice  
Papá mírame.  
¿Alguna vez podré ser libre ?  
¿acaso he cruzado la línea?  
Alice y Rosalie  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Corren por mi mente  
Corren por mi mente  
Todas las cosas que ella dijo  
Esto no es suficiente_

Acabando la canción vi a algunas Lesbinas y Gays de la escuela besándose, algo bueno de la escuela es que respetaba ese tipo de cosas.

Tome el micrófono.

-Ahora con ustedes Danza Kuduro de Don Omar-

Si esa canción me gustaba, me cambie por la ropa de la próxima canción, y me senté en un butaca, si la canción era buena hasta que los vi bailar, solo repetían los pasos como si estuvieran bailando Caballo Dorado. Cuando acabo me pare y subí al escenario.

-Démosle un aplauso, ahora con ustedes Woldnt change a Thing de Joe Jonas y Demi Lovato-dijo Jasper y empeze.

_**(Link:**_ _** watch?v=Y7LuhnrP-xs&list=PLyca4SGoRZEGOSg7PetVjzFSqf0 mNp8vV o en la lista)**_

_Bella_

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far, away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like...  
(Edward: She's way too serious)  
All he wants it to chill out  
(Edward: She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my  
(Edward: And interrupted)  
hair out  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Edward: She doesn't even care)  
You  
(Edward: Me)  
We're face-to-face_

_Edward Bella  
But we don't see eye-to-eye_

Bella

_:Like fire and rain  
(Edward: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(Edward: You can drive me insane)  
Edward Bella_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Bella_

_We're Venus and Mars  
(Edward: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Edward: Like different stars)  
Edward Bella_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing...  
And I wouldn't change a thing..._

Edward

_She's always tryin' to save the day,  
just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing,  
but my feelings never change  
Bella_

_Why  
(Edward: I try to read her mind)  
does he try to read my mind?  
(Edward: She tries to pick a fight)  
It's good to psycho analyze  
(Edward: To get attention) _

_Edward Bella_

_:That's what all of my friend say  
Bella_

_You  
(Edawrd: Me) _

_Edward Bella  
We're face-to-face  
But we don't see eye-to-eye_

Bella

_Like fire and rain  
(Edward: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(Edward: You can drive me insane)  
Edward Bella_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Bella_

_: We're Venus and Mars  
(Edward: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Edward: Like different stars)  
Edward Bella_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing...  
And I wouldn't change a thing...  
Edward_

_:When I'm yes, she's no...  
Bella_

_When I hold on he just let go...  
Bella Edward_

_We're perfectly imperfect  
but I wouldn't change a thing...  
Nooo..._

Bella

_Like fire and rain  
(Edward: Like fire and rain)  
You can drive me insane  
(Edward: You can drive me insane)  
Edward Bella_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
Bella_

_We're Venus and Mars  
(Edward: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Edward: Like different stars)  
Edward Bella_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing...  
And I wouldn't change a thing...  
But I can't say mad at you for anything  
Bella_

_We're Venus and Mars  
(Edward: We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Edward: Like different stars)  
Edward Bella_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing...  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing..._

_**(Ahora en español)**_

_Es como si no se oye una palabra que digo  
Su mente está en algún lugar lejano  
Y no sé cómo llegar  
Es como todo lo que quiere es relajarse  
(Ella es demasiado grave)  
Él me da ganas de tirar todo mi pelo  
(Siempre está en un apuro y se interrumpe)  
Como si no les importa  
(Como si no les importa)_

Usted fue cara a cara  
(Me)  
Pero no vemos a los ojos

Estribillo:  
Como el fuego y la lluvia (el fuego y la lluvia)  
Puede volver loco (2x)  
Pero no puedo soportar enojado con usted para nada  
Estamos Venus y Marte (2x)  
Somos como estrellas diferentes (2x)  
Porque usted es la armonía de cada canción que canta  
Y yo no cambiaría nada

Siempre está tratando de salvar el día  
Sólo quiero que suene la música  
Ella es todo o nada  
Pero mis sentimientos no cambian nunca  
¿Por qué tratar de leer mi mente  
(Trato de leer su mente)  
Se trata de una pelea para llamar la atención  
(No es bueno para analizar psico)  
Eso es lo que todos mis amigos dicen

Usted fue cara a cara  
(Me)  
Pero no vemos a los ojos

Estribillo:  
Como el fuego y la lluvia (2x)  
Puede volver loco (2x)  
Pero no puedo soportar enojado con usted para nada  
Estamos Venus y Marte (2x)  
Somos como estrellas diferentes (2x)  
Porque usted es la armonía de cada canción que canta  
Y yo no cambiaría nada

Cuando estoy sí que hay  
Cuando tengo en el solo deja ir  
Estamos perfectamente imperfectos  
Pero yo no cambiaría una cosa no

Estribillo:  
Como el fuego y la lluvia (2x)  
Puede volver loco (2x)  
Pero no puedo soportar enojado con usted para nada  
Estamos Venus y Marte (2x)  
Somos como estrellas diferentes (2x)  
Porque usted es la armonía de cada canción que canta  
Y yo no cambiaría nada

Pero no puedo estar enojado con usted para nada  
Estamos Venus y Marte (2x)  
Somos como estrellas diferentes (2x)  
Porque usted es la armonía de cada canción que canta  
Y yo no cambiaría  
¿No cambia nada

Cuando acabe estaba temblando y tenía una mano con la de Edward, no me pregunten como acabe así. Esa era una de las canciones de última hora, pero por los aplausos supuse que había quedado bien. Ahora entendía las risas de Edward en los ensayos, la ironia.

-Ahora con ustedes Noviembre sin ti de Reik-dijo Edward mientras me jalaba al los vestidores.

Las voces no se oían mal, claro no era Mike quien cantaba eran otros. Me puse rápido el vestido formal y los tacones de aguja, me hice un recogido y un maquillaje rápido. Cuando Salí Jasper y Edward ya tenían sus trajes puestos. Termino la canción del otro equipo y salimos el piano, la batería y el bajo ya estaban ahí. Edward tocaría el piano, Ben el bajo, la batería seria de Sam y las chicas serian mis coros. Todos vestidos elegantemente.

-Ahora Total Eclipse of the Hearth-

_**(link: watch?v=Hfh4z8qdNQo&list=PLyca4SGoRZEGOSg7PetVjzFSqf0 mNp8vV o en la misma lista)**_

_(Jasper:Turn around)_

_Bella_

_every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
(Jasper:Turn around) _

_Bella_

_every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Jasper:Turn around)_

_Bella_

_every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Jasper:Turn around) _

_Bella_

_every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

(Jasper:Turn around, bright eyes)

_Bella_

_Every now and then I fall apart  
(Jasper:Turn around, bright eyes)_

_Bella_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart

(Jasper:Turn around) 

_Bella_

_bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
(Jasper:Turn around)_

_Bella_

_bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love 

_Jasper Bella  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Turn around, bright eyes_

_**(Ahora en español)**_

_Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco  
más sola y tu nunca vuelves  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco más cansada  
de escuchar el sonido de mis lágrimas  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco más nerviosa  
de que lo mejor de todos los años se han ido  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco más aterrada  
y luego veo la mirada en tus ojos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos_

Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco inquieta  
y sueño con algo salvaje  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco desvalida  
y quedo como un niño en tus brazos  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco enfadada  
y sé que tengo que salir y llorar  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando me pongo un poco más aterrada  
y luego veo la mirada en tus ojos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos

Y te necesito ahora esta noche,  
y te necesito más que nunca  
Y si tan solo me tomas fuerte,  
estaremos tomándonos para siempre  
Y solamente lo haremos bien,  
porque nunca estaremos mal  
Juntos podemos tomarlo al fin de la línea  
Tu amor es como una sombra en mí todo  
el tiempo (Todo el tiempo)  
Yo no sé que hacer y estoy siempre en la oscuridad  
Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora y haciendo chispas

Realmente te necesito esta noche  
Por siempre va a empezar esta noche  
Por siempre va a empezar esta noche

Érase una vez me estaba enamorando pero  
ahora solo estoy cayendo a pedazos  
No hay nada que yo pueda hacer,  
un eclipse total del corazón  
Érase una vez había luz en mi vida pero ahora  
hay sólo amor en la oscuridad  
Nada puedo decir, un eclipse total del corazón

Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes

Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando yo sé que nunca vas a ser  
el chico que siempre quisiste ser  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando yo sé que siempre serás  
el único chico quién me quería de la manera que yo soy  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando yo sé que no hay nadie en  
el universo tan mágico y maravilloso como tu  
Date vuelta  
De vez en cuando yo sé que no hay nada mejor,  
simplemente no hay nada que yo no haría  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
De vez en cuando me caigo en pedazos

Y te necesito ahora esta noche, y te necesito más que nunca  
Y si tan solo me tomas fuerte,  
estaremos tomándonos para siempre  
Y solamente lo haremos bien,  
porque nunca estaremos mal  
Juntos podemos tomarlo al fin de la línea  
Tu amor es como una sombra en mí todo  
el tiempo (Todo el tiempo)  
Yo no sé que hacer y estoy siempre en la oscuridad  
Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora y haciendo chispas

Realmente te necesito esta noche  
Por siempre va a empezar esta noche  
Por siempre va a empezar esta noche

Érase una vez me estaba enamorando pero  
ahora solo estoy cayendo a pedazos  
No hay nada que yo pueda hacer,  
un eclipse total del corazón  
Érase una vez había luz en mi vida pero  
ahora hay sólo amor en la oscuridad  
Nada puedo decir, un eclipse total del corazón  
Un eclipse total del corazón  
Un eclipse total del corazón  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes  
Date vuelta, ojos brillantes, date vuelta

Termine arriba del piano de Edwardy con una rosa, la canción la había escogido Edward, quería presumir su piano, junto con su Volvo, era su otro bebe, lo único que si presumía o bueno según su mente. Alice presento el numero pues teníamos que cambiarnos rápido, ayude a las chicas a meterse a su traje de robot tipo Skrillex, lo hicimos todos pues sabíamos que no teníamos dinero para luces así que decidimos que solo los capitanes con luces y los demás con trajes de fondo negro y tiras fluorescentes.

-Con ustedes Rock n Roll- anuncio Melissa co-capitana de Jessica

_**(link: watch?v=R5mCcYoW3uQ&list=PLyca4SGoRZEGOSg7PetVjzFSqf0 mNp8vV o lista, esta canción no tiene letra es de Skrillex, pueden verla para ver como seria su coreografía)**_

La canción era tipo Dance, yo me quede con Edward en el escenario porque se supone nosotros empezamos el baile y ellos nos van siguen como si fuéramos los lideres .Algunos estaban a lado del público, incluso pararon al director a bailar.

El auditorio estaba obscuro por lo que las luces y los colores fluorescentes se veían geniales, algunos se pararon a bailar, yo sabía que a varios les gustaba Skrillex así que decidimos ponerla, era increíble ve a chicos como Ben o chicas como Angela que era incluso más torpe que yo en mi vida humana bailar con esa gracia, había costado trabajo pero al final todo salió bien. Parecía una fiesta, la verdad era muy divertida, lo único malo para Edward y también para mí fue que aparte de los gritos de las personas, también se oía en sus cabezas el doble de fuerte. Pero cuando acabo fue un poco de alivio para mi mente y mis oídos

-Ahora con ustedes no soy una señora de Maria Jose-

La que cantaba era Lauren y no se oía mal hasta que Jessica tomo el micrófono, mientras ellas cantaban yo me estaba poniendo el vestuario tahitiano(después subiré una foto en mi perfil con eso) me puse los cocos, le pedí a Alice que me ayudara, ella y las demás ya estaban vestidas con el vestuario solo que ellas llevaban un penacho más chico que el mío, ese vestuario lo teníamos todas las chicas de curso avanzado en Hawaiiano, el Hawaiiano es obligatorio en la escuela para todas las señoritas era eso o danza árabe, la mayoría prefería hawaiiano, en mi equipo solo había 1 en danza árabe, lo cual era genial, pues al final de cada concurso para decidir qué equipo ganaba tenían que bailar donde la mayoría estuviera, este año era hawaiiano, los chicos tenían que jugar basketball o futbol americano. El vestuario de este año era lindo consistía en: Una falda de paja con algunas líneas rojas o negra, cocos, 1 par de motas de rafia rojas( son como los de las animadoras pero más delgados y se mueven mas) 1 fajilla de motas rojas (es como un cinturón con motitas pequeñas) y un penachos con plumas en mi caso pues no era por presumir pero soy la mejor en hawaiiano, las demás tenían un penacho con palos y era rojo.

-Por penúltimo acto, como todos años para decidir quién gana las señoritas nos presentaran un baile tahitiano llamado Rave Raa Kava-

_**(link: watch?v=EoNx4BK92MM&list=PLyca4SGoRZEGOSg7PetVjzFSqf0 mNp8vV en lo personal es un baile que me gusta mucho no encontré un video con el baile solo la música pero después subiré uno donde lo baile también en mi perfil a un así la pueden escuchar o poner de fondo para que se den la idea de por están tan nerviosas)**_

Era un baile rápido, para mí era regular también para Rose, nosotras habíamos bailado mas rápidos.

Estábamos encontradas (a lo que se refiere es que ella estaba viendo a Jessica de frente y atrás de ella estaba su equipo y atrás de Jessica el otro equipo) y comenzó a lo que todas temíamos.}

_Uno dos vamos mas rápido_

_Diablos acuérdate las motas de la falda también se mueve_

_Malditas motas se atoran_

_Principiantes_ esa fue Rose

_Tu vas a perder Swan _esa fue Jessica

_Como si nadáramos_

_Diablos el director me esta viendo baila bien estúpida_

_La falda se mueve genial_

_Uh Ben me ve que vergüenza _Angela

_Las chicas se mueven bien, veamos a quien invito a salir con este bombón _Estúpido Mike

_Ahh mi Rose es la mejor _si era Emmett

_Esta moviéndose bien diablos ya quiero llegar a casa _ Jasper

Todo el baile iba a pasar así, hasta ese momento no me había concentrando pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien, gracias parte vampírica, entonces note un olor nuevo

_Vampiro- pensó Edward tensándose_

Seguí bailando pero intentaba buscar ese vampiro.

-คู่-(parejas)-grite

_mmm… tal vez gana Isabella _

_¡qué cuerpazo! _

_!Que movimientos! _

Trataba de buscarlo por los pensamientos

_Mi pequeña prometida… cuanto haz crecido, hasta vampira y loba eres_

_Lo encontré-pensé y Edward y Edward Jr. voltearon_

Aunque lo vi 1 segundo vi perfectamente todo su rostros, tenia apariencia física de un chico de 17 años, aunque tenía facciones de hombre, su cabello de color cobrizo y revuelto, tenia ojos negros y unas ojeras sumamente marcadas. Tenía sed.

Entonces vi como Edward se iba pero Edward Jr. no lo alcanzo.

Seguí bailando intentaba buscarlo y a mas de 10 KM de radio pero nada.

Vi que Edward Jr. también lo buscaba, su poder podía fijarse en una sola persona y si tuvo tiempo de fijarse, pero no podía salir del auditorio porque todavía no acababa el concurso.

_Va hacia el aeropuerto-pensó Edward- va demasiado rápido_

_Maldita seas Swan- pensó Jessica_

Trate de concéntrame los últimos segundos de la canción, pues no quería ni convertirme en una loba de 2 metros ni matar a Jessica enfrente de todos.

-EIH- grite cuando finalizo y corrí a paso humano a cambiarme por si ganábamos.

-Bien, un aplauso- dijo el director-ahora los ganadores son el grupo de….- tome la mano de Jake y de Edward- Edward Masen e Isabella Swan-grite y abarace a Jake y a Edward-, felicidades, ahora con ustedes como ultimo numero I am The Best de 2ne1-

_[Bella]  
naega jeil jal naga  
naega jeil jal naga  
naega jeil jal naga  
naega jeil jal naga  
je je jeil jal naga_

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Oh my god  
nuga bwado naega jom jug-yeojujanh-a  
alright  
duljjaegalamyeon i mom-i seoleobjanh-a  
alright

[Angela]  
neon dwileul ttalaojiman  
nan apman bogo jiljuhae  
nega anj-eun teibeul wileul ttwieodanyeo  
I don't care

[Rosalie]  
geondeulimyeon gamdang moshae  
I'm hot hot hot hot fire  
dwijib-eojigi jeon-e  
jebal nuga nal jom mallyeo

[Alice]  
osjang-eul yeol-eo gajang  
sangkeumhan os-eul geolchigo  
geoul-e bichin nae eolgul-eul  
kkomkkomhi salpigo  
jigeum-eun yeodeolb si  
yagsogsigan-eun yeodeolb si ban  
dodohan geol-eum-eulo naseon i bam

[Todas]  
naega jeil jal naga  
naega jeil jal naga  
naega jeil jal naga  
naega jeil jal naga  
je je jeil jal naga

[Bella]  
naega bwado naega jom kkeutnaejujanh-a  
alright  
nega nalado i mom-i buleobjanh-a  
alright

[Angela]  
namjadeul-eun nal dol-abogo  
yeojadeul-eun ttalahae  
naega anj-eun i jalileul  
maeil neombwa pigonhae

[Rosalie]  
seonsu-incheog pomman jabneun  
eolibeolihan Playa  
neon balam ppajin taieocheoleom  
bogi johge chayeo

[Alice]  
eotteon bigyodo nan geobuhae  
igeon gyeomsonhan yaegi  
gachileul nonhajamyeon nan  
Billion dollar baby

mwol jjom aneun salamdeul-eun  
da al-aseo al-abwa  
amuna jabgo mul-eobwa  
nuga jeil jal naga  


_Todas  
naega jeil jal naga  
naega jeil jal naga  
naega jeil jal naga  
naega jeil jal naga  
je je jeil jal naga  
_

_Rosalie  
nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?  
No no no no Na na na na  
nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?  
No no no no Na na na na  
nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?  
No no no no Na na na na  
nuga nega naboda deo jal naga?  
No no no no Na na na na_

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Bam Ratatata Tatatatata  
Oh my god

_**(Ahora en español)**_

_Soy La Mejor  
Soy La Mejor  
Soy La Mejor  
Soy La Mejor  
La-La-La Mejor_

Beat~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!  
Beat~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!  
Beat~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!  
Beat~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!  
Oh Mi Dios!

Cualquiera q me mire verá que soy una especie de asesina  
Está Bien!  
En segundo lugar este cuerpo no es de nadie  
Está Bien!

Vas siguiéndome detrás de mí  
pero yo sólo voy corriendo hacia adelante  
Salto sobre la mesa en la q estás sentado, No Me Importa

Si me tocas no serás capaz de controlarme  
Soy el ardiente-ardiente-ardiente-ardiente fuego!  
Antes que rompa algo por favor q alguien me detenga!

Abro mi armario y me visto con la ropa más fresca  
El reflejo de mi cara en el espejo, la reviso con cuidado  
En este momento son las 8, se supone que la cita es 8.30  
Esta noche salgo con pasos firmes~ ~

Soy La Mejor  
Soy La Mejor  
Soy La Mejor  
Soy La Mejor  
La-La-La Mejor

Cualquiera q me mire verá que soy una especie fabulosa  
Está Bien!  
Incluso si fueras yo, sentirías envidia de este cuerpo  
Está Bien!

Los chicos voltean para verme, Las chicas me siguen  
Ser menospreciada en el lugar que estoy sentada  
Cada Día Es Agotador

Fingiendo ser un atleta este presumido!  
Como si fueras un neumático pinchado  
te desecharé y bien por la gente que lo vea!

Me niego a ser comparada  
te estoy diciendo la verdad  
Si hablamos de mi valor,  
soy un billón de dólares nene!

La gente sabe un par de cosas, así que pregúntales  
Agarra a uno por uno y pregúntale: ¿Quién es la mejor?

Soy La Mejor  
Soy La Mejor  
Soy La Mejor  
Soy La Mejor  
La-La-La Mejor

¿Quién? ¿Tú Eres Mejor Que Yo? (Hey!)  
No No No No, Na Na Na Na  
¿Quién? ¿Tú Eres Mejor Que Yo? (Hey!)  
No No No No, Na Na Na Na

¿Quién? ¿Tú Eres Mejor Que Yo? (Hey!)  
No No No No, Na Na Na Na  
¿Quién? ¿Tú Eres Mejor Que Yo? (Hey!)  
No No No No, Na Na Na Na

Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!  
Beat~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!  
Beat~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!  
Beat~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!  
Beat~ Bam Ratatata Tatatatata!

Oh Mi Dios!

Cuando acabamos con la coreografía (mas o menos es como la de el video), vi que Jessica hecha fuego por los ojos .El director nos dio el trofeo e hize fiesta de alberca en mi casa, todos mis amigos estaban, Edward y yo decidimos no decir nada hasta que se fueran todos asi que me la pase jungando las 20 preguntas en mi alberca y después todos jugamos botella , sin duda un 14 de febrero sin precedentes.

_**Un capitulo muy largo si ahhahaha nos vemos hasta el otro viernes.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	4. Caza y graduacion

DOOMED LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_**Hola guapuras, hoy les traigo la primera caza de nuestra Bellie-Bells y su graduación, quiero aclarar que a partir de ahora pondré Edward C. o Edward M. o Jasper C. o Jasper W. para poder diferenciar quien es quien las C son de Cullen, y a Bella la seguiré poniendo como Bella hasta que llegue la Bella con la que Edward C. se casa, disfrútenlo.**_

_Primera caza y graduación_

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, desde la fiesta de celebración por el concurso había pasado ya 3 semanas, el Lunes después de la fiesta mi equipo y yo habíamos ido a Cancún como premio, uno de los lugares más bonitos de México, habíamos pasado 1 semana ahí, tiempo que aproveche para conocer más a Edward, era un chico muy agradable. El día que llegamos, inmediatamente empezaron nuestro entrenamiento como lobos, hasta ahora ya sabía cómo patrullar, como convertirme y desconvertirme, como controlar esa parte de mi naturaleza. Había tratado de preguntar sobre mi parte vampírica, pero todos decían que mis dudas se resolverían más adelante, ni Jake ni yo sabíamos algo sobre esa parte de nuestros genes, en este momento estaba a punto de partir a mi primera caza, al principio pensábamos ir todos, pero como teníamos que cubrir apariencias solo había quedado Edward M. disponible, incluso Elizabeth y Edward padre no podían.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si-

-Ok, tenemos que correr hasta lo que es la caseta de Cuernavaca-

-¿! HASTA ALLA?!-

-Sí, es el mejor lugar de caza cerca que tenemos-

-Pero… yo no sé cómo, ¿qué tal que nos descubre?¿qué tal que...-

-No va a pasar nada tu solo sígueme, tratare de ir lento-me guiño el ojo

-Ok- y entonces nos echamos a correr

Era una sensación de libertad, como ir en la moto de Jake, lo malo es que mientras más corríamos más humanos había, sentía como hierro hirviendo en mi garganta ,aunque llevaba casi un mes como vampira- loba no me controlaba del todo bien, sentí como mis ojos se volvían negros, poco a poco disminuí la velocidad y me pare en seco, entonces lo vi, un bebe, una señora y un niño caminando, sus cuellos me llamaban, pero no di ni un paso cuando Edward me tomo por la cintura y me tapo la nariz.

-¡DEJAME!- gruñí

-No-

Yo solo quería comer, al fin era mi naturaleza, pero no yo no iba a dejar que me controlara. Entonces pensé algo para torturarlo y sin más los dos nos caímos al suelo y gritábamos.

Se sentía como vivir la transformación al triple o más. Deje de pensar en eso y paro.

-¿No te dijo René que no usaras ningún poder?- gruño

Lo ignore. En ese momento solo quería al bebe, tomar hasta la última gota de su sangre, tenia sed, demasiada, todo el veneno ya lo tenía en mi boca. Además que la lengua de fuego se empezaba a formar e mi abdomen por no obtener lo que quiero

Entonces Edward me volvió a agarrar por la cintura y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. En menos de 5 minutos estábamos en un lugar hermoso.

Había una cascada, tenía el agua clara, muy clara, había muchos pinos alrededor, flores de todos colores, olores y texturas, animales desde ardillas hasta osos, el sol estaba a todo lo que daba, por lo que le daba más vida al lugar.

-Ta shi piaoliang (es bonita en chino)- dije agarrando una flor.

En ese momento sentí como me relajaba, el veneno se iba al igual que la lengua de fuego, mis ojos volvían al rojo carmesí que tenía desde hace casi un mes, me había dicho que poco a poco se me iba a quitar.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto Edward M.

-Sí, tengo sed-

-Bueno supongo que es hora de enseñarte-iba a preguntar algo pero Edward me interrumpió- preguntas al final _madame_-

Entonces tomo mi mano y luego se paro

-Concéntrate, ¿qué oyes?-

_-Seria más bien ¿Qué NO oigo?- pensé _

Edward M. rodo los ojos

Después de eso me concentre y encontré a mi presa.

-Un oso- susurre

-Guíate por tus instintos-

Y sin pensarlo le hice caso, lo ataque, el oso chillo mientras luchaba por su vida, me intentaba rasguñar y lo hacía pero yo no sentía nada, el seguía chillando hasta que clave mis colmillos en su cuello, siguió chillando pero pronto sus chillidos se convirtieron en balbuceos hasta que quedo sin vida.

Tenía sangre en toda mi ropa, mis manos llenas del liquido rojo y mi garganta me exigía mas, por la mente de Edward vi mi imagen, parecía un animal salvaje, con el cabello revuelto y despeinado, hasta en el cabello tenía sangre, mis pantalones rotos hasta arriba de mi rodilla y mi playera con una marca de unas garras.

Vi como Edward M. iba a atacar a otro oso pero fui más rápida y derribe el osos y los dos bebimos de él. Después de eso vi un venado, hice lo mismo pero esta vez era para mí sola. Cuando termine me volví hacia Edward M.

-¿Haz terminado?- afirme con la cabeza- bueno luego podemos volver al fin nos vamos a quedar todo el día aquí, nadie va a regresar hasta por lo menos las 10 de la noche así que empecemos ¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo suspirando.

-Bueno… la sangre que me daban era animal ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo es convertirse en vampiro?-

-Veras…. Imagina que eres una persona normal eligiendo un película, cuando la eliges es porque te gusta mas no o simplemente quieres verla, bueno pues en todo este tiempo tu estas en término medio, no eres ni humana ni vampira ni loba, cuando sientes la lengua de fuego en el abdomen o simplemente te conviertes en loba, estas "inclinándote" mas a tu lado lupino que al vampírico o al humano, además se te calienta mas la sangre o se te sube a la temperatura, o cuando simplemente te comportas como una persona normal, te estás inclinando al lado humano y tu temperatura es como la de un humano normal, pero cuando te inclinas al lado vampírico, tu temperatura baja mucho y todo incrementa, la fuerza, la velocidad, tus poderes, todo, claro todos tienen algo malo, los lobos siguen teniendo necesidades humanas y cazan, los humanos lo mismo solo que ellos no cazan, ellos comen y beben agua, los vampiros solo beben sangre-

-¿Tenemos que dormir aunque seamos vampiros?- aunque casi llevaba 1 mes con mi nueva vida, René y Charlie siempre me mandaban a dormir y les hacía caso pero no dormía inmediatamente.

-No-dijo dándome una sonrisa burlona- podemos durar 1 año sin dormir, después tendríamos que dormir solo 1 vez y sobreviviríamos otro año, aunque a veces es bueno desconectarse del mundo un rato-

-¿creceremos?-

-No, se supone que nosotros podemos pensar la edad que sea y nuestro físico será de esa edad-

Genial-dije-¿Somos inmortales?-

-Sí, bueno no exactamente, moriremos cuando alguien nos destruya física y emocionalmente, lo sé es extraño-

-¿Cómo puedo usar mis poderes?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir yo-

-¿Por favor? –

-No- iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió- enserio no, yo ni siquiera sé como solo pasa y ya-

-¿Cuándo me imprimare? Ósea a partir de cuándo habrá oportunidad de que me pueda imprimar?- Sabia que era pero no cuando, según mi padre a nosotros nos tarda unos meses no es inmediato

-Justamente el día que lleguemos con los Cullen-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, según Alice B. ese día será, a Jacob también le pasara ese día-

-mmm… Ok, ¿Para qué los entrenamientos? Ósea si se pero yo creo que ellos saben que nos vamos a quedar con nuestros padres-

-Yo no pienso hacerlo-

-¿El qué?-

-El quedarme con mis padres-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo quiero estar solo- se fue el brillo de sus ojos- A veces… a veces me siento...No lo sé inútil, siento como si todo se hubiese arruinado, no lo sé-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-Porque todos tienen alguien con quien compartir las cosas, Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, todos por parejas, yo me siento vacio, no tengo nada por que quedarme, vendría a ver a mis padres cada tantos años, trabajaría por unos años, y luego viajaría y se volvería a repetir, solo me voy a quedar hasta los entrenamientos después me voy.-

-No te vayas…-dije con un hilo de voz- según tú no eres importante para nadie, pero para mí sí, para Alice, para todos, además la que sobro aquí soy yo, fui la ultima de la pandilla ¿recuerdas?-guiñe el ojo

-Alice es mi prima- dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema

-¿Qué?- dije incrédula

-Alice es mi prima- repitió

-Si- sonrió- no lo supimos hasta ahora la mama de Alice es la hermana perdida de mi mamá-

-Si ustedes no lo sabían, menos nosotros- era mejor cambiar de tema, era mejor no ponerlo triste.-es un lugar hermoso-

-Lo es, es mi lugar secreto-

-¿Tu lugar secreto?-

-Sí, aquí cazo, los demás no saben de este lugar, aquí reflexiono, me alejo de todo….-

-Gracias por compartirlo- le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me di cuenta de algo y empecé a reír

-¿De qué te ríes? –

-Te…-risa- pareces tanto…-risa- a Edward C…..-risa-

-¿Cómo?-

-René…. –risas-René….-risas- me.. me ..-risas- conto…. Que… que… el-risas- tenía… tenía… un prado….- risas- para lo mismo- risas

-Oye no es chistoso-

-Claro que si-

Lo que resto de la tarde se paso entre risas y anécdotas, incluso nadamos en el rio, Edward había traído los trajes en su mochila. Pero pronto se hizo de noche y tuvimos que irnos no sin antes volver a cazar y que Edward me prometiera venir otra vez.

…

_Meses después…._

_Nos graduamos… nos graduamos…- _ pensaban la mayoría de mis compañeros todavía en shock, era mediados de Mayo, nos graduamos antes por ser exentos, era chistoso ver a todos con togas y birretes azul marino;por ahora todos decidimos tomarnos un año sabático, todos teníamos demasiada presión por el momento, además teníamos toda la eternidad literalmente. Aunque Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper eran un año más grandes que nosotros y se suponía debían haberse graduado el año pasado, se graduaron hasta ahora, por razones que no se.

-Felicidades pequeña- me dijeron René y Charlie dándome una caja literalmente de mi tamaño, era un regalo.

-Mamá, papá… -comencé a quejarme pero Charlie me interrumpió

-Isabella, por favor- dijo sonriendo victoriosamente, cuando decía Isabella no lo contradecía, me daba pena- cada pareja tenemos regalos para los graduados.- dijo señalando una maleta que traían.

Suspire

Entre abrazos, regalos y besos de todos se paso rápido el tiempo, hoy era un dia muy especial, hoy Jake Jr., Alice B., Edward M. y yo a Denali, mientras Jasper W., Rosalie Jr. y Emmmet M, se iban con los Vulturis, habían decidido separarnos por grupo, los que llevaban más tiempo en nuestra "condición" y los que menos llevábamos tiempo.

Entre todos convencimos a Alice a no hacer fiesta, hasta sus papás nos apoyaron, porque saben cómo es Alice B. con las fiestas, además le dijimos sobre nuestro vuelo, además me había llegado una visión días antes…

_FlashBack_

_Era un Sábado, estaba soleado, decidí nadar en mi alberca, en mi casa no había nadie, René fue a cazar y Charlie la acompaño, Jake iba a venir una hora después, de los demás no tenía noticias._

_Salí a la alberca ya cambiada a un bikini azul, vi como mi piel brillaba un poco, pero solo lo vería yo, ningún humano era capaz de ver ese leve destello, puse mi toalla en un camastro y conecte mi Ipod a las bocinas y se empezó a escuchar música relajante. Me metí al agua, estaba tibia, nade por lo menos 3 horas, estaba en el jacuzzi de la alberca, cuando me llego una visión_

"_Era Edward C. En una especie de castillo, después aparecían una vampira, supuse que esa era Alice C., pues se parecía a mi versión Alice y una humana, de color de ojos chocolates con leche, cabello hasta su cintura, un momento, esa era Isabella Swan, si, por que mi madre me dio una foto de ella, la verdad no nos parecíamos mucho pero si teníamos cierto parecido, después vinieron varias imágenes, pero una me llamo la atención, era una fiesta, Alice C. y Alice B. juntas, iguales pero diferentes a la vez al igual que Jasper y Edward C. con Jasper W. y Edward M. , ohh claro era la fiesta de graduación de Bella, se ve como Alice a Alice C._

"_-__Hiperactivas por dos"-pensé_

_FIN FLASBACK._

En fin esa era una pequeña sorpresa para Alice B.

-Su atención por favor- dijo Charlie

-Como todos sabemos, estamos reunidos aquí por 2 razones, la primera la graduación de nuestros hijo, todavía me acuerdo cuando solíamos corretear a Emmett M. desnudo por el patio con un pañal en la mano-todos rieron y Emmett se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- o cuando teníamos que buscar a Alice B. en el centro comercial-

-Lo bueno es que solíamos- interrumpió Emmett

Todos reímos y Alice nos reprochaba con los ojos de manera falsa

-O cuando solíamos "negociar" con Edward M. para poder a donde queríamos y que no se anduviera quejando- dijo Lilian Hale

-También cuando teníamos que fingir morir para que Jacob fuera feliz- dijo el señor McCarthy

-Cuando nos disfrazábamos de indios y Jasper de vaquero y jugábamos a las guerras – dijo Jacob

-O cuando jugábamos a las princesas y Rose era la reina ¿Se acuerdan?- dijo Alice

-O también cuando le escondimos sus libros a Bella para que saliera a jugar- dijo Jazz, yo rodé los ojos sonriendo

-Bueno todos entendemos el punto- dijo Sarah- a lo que nos referimos es que crecieron demasiado rápido- dijo con nostalgia- y quiero brindar por todos nosotros- dijo alzando un vaso con sangre de oso

-¡SALUD!- gritaron, algunos con cerveza sin alcohol y otros con sangre en sus vasos. Nosotros los licántropos no podemos tomar alcohol, por que inmediatamente nos haríamos lobos y lobas.

-La otra razón es porque se van a Denali y otros con los Vultiri, chicos le quiero presentar al clan Denali- y se empezaron a oír 5 personas corriendo en menos de 1 minuto los teníamos enfrente, Eran 4 chicas y 1 chico

-Chicos ella es Carmen- señalo a la única chica morena, tenía un matiz olivo. Su cabellos largo y obscuro- el es Eleazar, pareja de Carmen- señalo al único chico del clan, su piel de una ligera tonalidad oliva, su cabello también obscuro con el de Carmen-ella es Irina- señalo a la chica de cabello lacio y rubio hasta la barbilla- Ella es Katrina, o mejor conocida como Kate- señalo a la chica alta y de buen porte, con el cabello lacio y largo de color maíz- y finalmente ella es Tanya- dijo señalando a la ultima chica, era muy hermosa, de cabello rubio rojizo.

-Un gusto volverlos a ver- dijo Carmen abrazando a Rose

-Falta alguien- dijo Irina y se oyó a alguien corriendo

-El es Laurent- señalo al recién llegado, tenía un brillante cabello negro y una tez pálida, y era de complexión muscular media. Tenía los ojos de un color naranja como los míos en ese momento.

-Mucho gusto soy Laurent- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Edward M., mientras Irina se aferraba a su cintura, bueno por lo menos Jasper ya no se preocupara de Irina.

-Igualmente- dijo Edward M.

-Bueno, bueno creo que podemos conocernos más en el camino vamos o perderemos el vuelo- dijo Eleazar sonriendo

Corrí por mis maletas, regrese y abrace a mis dos padres a la vez.

-Gracias, por todo, los amo-dije sollozando

-Nosotros también amor- dijo Mama

-Por siempre- dijo Charlie

-Por siempre- repetí

Me despedí de los demás, les desee suerte a Emmet M., Jasper W. y a Rosalie Jr., nos veríamos con los Cullen y nos fuimos al aeropuerto, platique con Kate y con Tanya todo el camino y en el avión también, y entonces llegamos a Denali.

_**Bueno chicas, quiero decir, que desde ahora pondré las iniciales de los apellidos para diferenciar, a los únicos que pondré con Jr. será a Bella, Rose y Jake, porque sus apellidos son los mismos, las actualizaciones serán los Sabados.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black.**_


	5. Denali

DOOMED LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_**Hola guapuras, hoy les traigo lo que los chicos viven en Denali, además de otras cosillas. Incluso traigo un poco de lemmon, es el primero espero quede bien.**_

_**Brujcullen**_

"_**como sigue?donde esta la otra bella?"**_

_**Bueno pues hoy seguimos en como estuvo su viaje a Denali y la otra Bella se supone está viviendo sus momentos con Jake antes de que se uniera a la manada, pero más adelante se va a ir explicando todo**_

_**Bueno ahora si disfrútenlo.**_

_Denali_

Bella Jr. POV

-Bien, llegamos- dijo Carmen cuando estábamos enfrente de una descomunal casa (es la casa que es de lo Denali en Amanecer parte 2)

-Linda casa- dijo Rose Jr.

-Gracias-contesto Tanya- Bueno le enseñare la casa mientras Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina y Laurent bajan sus maletas-

-Yo me tengo que ir- dijo Laurent

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Irina

-¿Te acuerdas de Victoria?- En su mente se formo una imagen, una chica de manera felina, ojos salvajes, cabello naranja, largo y enmarañado, como fuego.

-Sí,¿ qué sucede con ella?-

-Me llamo para pedirme un favor, dijo que era urgente-

-Bueno…-

-Te amo- yo sabía que de parte de él no era cierto su mente y sus sentimientos lo delataban, además por alguna otra razón también sabía que mentía

-Yo también- dijo Irina antes de besarlo

Hice una mueca. Algo me daba mala espina.

Tanya nos enseño la casa, mi cuarto era el último del pasillo del segundo piso, tenía 1 gran ventanal, estaba pintada de blanco con círculos modernos de colores, los muebles eran color caoba, tenía su propio baño y un closet enorme.

-Es hermosa- dije

-Gracias, la decoramos Kate y yo- dijo Tanya- bueno desempaca que hoy empezamos a "entrenar"- hizo comillas con sus dedos

No me había dado cuenta que mis maletas ya estaban ahí, lo primero que hice fue desempacar a velocidad vampírica, cuando ya tenía todo en el closet y ordenado, tome unos jeans rojos y una blusa de rayas blancas y azules junto con mi ropa interior y me metí al baño, era impresionante jacuzzi y muebles finos, incluso había una pequeña fuente y velas aromáticas.

-Si se supone que ellos son más sencillos que los Cullen no me quiero imaginar la casa de sus "primos"- medite en voz alta

Me metí al jacuzzi, puse música relajante y me quede ahí como 15 minutos, me iba a quedar más si no fuera por una pequeña duende que grito desde afuera

-¡BELLA JR. TIENES 10 SEGUNDOS PARA SALIR, TENGO HAMBRE!-

Suspire, cuando Jasper W. no estaba se ponía triste e histérica. Salí ya vestida, solo me faltaban los zapatos, pero vi un borrón negro dirigiéndose hacia mí.

-TEN TUS ZAPATOS PONTELOS- grito

-Alice B. tranquilízate- vi sus ojos dorados- ¿no fuiste de caza hace 3 días con Jasper W., tus papas y sus papas como cena familiar?- asintió- ¿Entonces como tienes hambre?-

- Tengo HAMBRE, no SED, además fuimos a celebrar mi boda- dijo indiferentemente, luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca.

-¡¿BODA?!-

-Este…¿si?- dijo nerviosa

-¿Tuviste tu boda y nadie se entero más que ustedes ¿Y no me invitaste? ¿Como no lo supe? Yo leo sus mentes y veo el futuro-

-Sí, no es que era algo rápido se nos ocurrió horas antes, y pues a lo ultimo yo sé evitar el don de Edward M. y el mío también, Edward M. también sabe evitarlos-

-Enséñalo, el anillo- me mostro, era de oro blanco, en medio había un diamante en forma de corazón, era sencillo.

-Esta lindísimo- dije-¿Piensan tener hijos?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que si piensan tener hijos- repeti

-Bueno Bellas Jr. no sé si sepas pero nosotras tenemos 5% de probabilidad de embarazar de un 100%- dijo con tono triste

5% de 100 ósea que…

-No podemos quedar embarazadas muy fácil- dije en voz alta con voz triste

-Siento decírtelo pero son casi nulas, cuando me entere me quede en shock y Rose Jr. imagínala siempre quiso ser madre-

-Rose, sin duda ha sido las más afectada supongo, pero se puede intentar ¿no?-

-Sí, bueno bajemos van a hablar sobre el entrenamiento en la cena-

Bajamos y al pie de las escaleras estaban un Jacob muy sonriente y un Edward mirando a la ventana.

Todo se derrumbo en mi interior cuando lo observe. Vi cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que ataban mi existencia, como si hubieran sido hilos de los más corrientes. Todo lo que me había hecho ser lo que soy: el amor a mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, todo desconectado de mi misma, se cortó y salió volando. Ya no flotaba a la deriva, Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición. No, no era uno era millones de cables de acero los que me fijaban hacia el centro del universo.__**La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba. **Lo que hacía que mis pies estuvieran en el suelo era él, el mismo tímido y solitario niño que había conocido desde niña.

-Ay no- susurro Alice B.- Yo no me equivoco no es posible-

Entonces yo camine hacia él, el me imito. Lo siguiente me tomo desprevenida.

Me beso.

Me tomo por la cintura, yo instintivamente puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pidió permiso con su lengua para entra en mi boca, se lo di, de pronto el beso se empezó a hacer más pasional. Se separo. Me miro fijamente.

Rompí el hielo

-Parece que Alice B. se equivoco, me imprime en Denali- susurre

-Parece que si- dijo Edward M.

Jacob Jr. miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

_Yo he estado toda su vida con ella ¿! y el es su imprimado?!_

Salió dando un portazo y ya afuera se convirtió en el lobo marrón rojizo, lo iba a seguir pero Edward M. me detuvo

-Déjalo yo voy a hablar con él- me dijo y se fue tras Jacob Jr también como el lobo gris con negro que era.

Y literalmente me congele.

-Bella Jr ¿estás bien?- Alice B. se acerco- ¿Bella Jr?- me toco el brazo- ¡por dios Bella Jr. estas helada!- quería contestarle pero no podía hablar ni moverme y quería hacerlo pero no podía.- ¡EDWARD M. ,JACOB Jr. TANYA, IRINA, KATE, ELEAZAR!- grito

-¡¿ALICE B. QUE PASA?!- grito Eleazar me vio- CARMEN, TANYA PREPAREN AGUA CALIENTE, IRINA SUBELA A SU CAMA, KATE, ALICE B PONGANLE TODOS LOS SUETERES ENCIMA VOY POR EDWARD M. Y POR JACOB Jr.-

Sentí como me levantaban, entonces me pusieron muchos suéteres, cobijas, abrigos, edredones y cosas calientes. Afuera del cuarto se oían gritos.

-BELLA Jr. BELLA Jr.- gritaban Jacob Jr y Edward M. a la vez

-DEJEN DE GRITAR- dijo Kate

Oí como la puerta se abría

-¿le ha bajo el frio?- pregunto Eleazar

-No,- respondió Irina- esta helada hasta para mí- wow si a un vampiro le parecía helada debía estar muy muy pero muy helada.

-Voy a tratar de enojarme para poner mi temperatura como licántropo- dijo Edward M.

-Yo también- dijo Jacob Jr.

-Igual yo- esa fue Alice B.

De pronto lo vi todo azul.

-Eleazar ¿es normal que sus ojos se pongan de un azul como celeste?, que digo celeste es más claro que eso- dijo Carmen

-No, está empeorando- dijo preocupado

Entonces sentí unas manos hirviendo que me agarraban las dos manos y los pies.

-¡Dios esta heladísima!- dijo Jacob Jr.

- el agua caliente esta lista- Ja! Agua caliente hasta acá llegaba el humo del agua

-No, esperen está bajando- dijo Edward M.

-Edward mejor el agua, es más rápido- dijo Alice B.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Te recuerdo veo el futuro-

-Bueno…-

Sentí que me quitaban de la cama y me metían con todo y abrigos al agua, que para mi estaba tibia, poco a poco pude mover mis dedos, después mis brazos y piernas y después la cabeza y el cuello, pero todavía no podía hablar, vi que solo estaba mi ángel, estaba en cunclillas .

-¿estás bien?- pregunto pero no conteste-¿estás bien- repitió pero no podía hablar

_No puedo hablar_- pensé-_ si estoy bien_

Hizo una mueca, pero mis labios se empezaron a mover.

-Me…. Me… pu ….edes …sa….sacar…..es…ta….hirvi…endo- dije con dificultad.

-Claro, cariño-

Cariño…. Ahhh que lindo. Malditas mariposas, siento cosquillas.

Me saco del jacuzzi y me deposito en la cama y me dio un delicado beso en la frente.

-Sus ojos son naranjas otra vez- dijo Irina

Eleazar se acerco

-¿Mejor?-asentí- mañana hablamos tranquilamente, ya es muy tarde-

Todos asintieron y se fueron, todos menos Edward M.

-¿te puedes quedar?- le pregunte tímidamente

Se acerco, rápidamente se saco los zapatos y luego me abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por darme una razón para vivir- y luego me beso, con todo el amor que me tenia y con eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.- si te confieso algo, yo me enamore de ti desde que entramos a la secundaria, solo que como no te hablaba nunca lo dije y cuando comencé a hablarte no te lo dije porque me ibas a ver como un loco- reí- es enserio imagínate la escena llego y te dijo" oye Bella estoy enamorado de ti, te amo¿ quieres ser mi novia?"- reí más fuerte y él se unió para luego darme un beso corto en los labios- Descansa MI Bella-

Empezó a tararear lo que sería una nana y en su mente se oía la canción pero ya en piano.(_**La nana es River Flows in You de Yurima creo que todos la conocemos hahah, aun asi les pongo el link con una letra muy linda link: watch?v=-r4EMZ-KNEQ&list=PLyca4SGoRZEGOSg7PetVjzFSqf0 mNp8vV&index=8**_) y luego me quede dormida.

…..

Desperté con unos brazos músculos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Buenos días- me dio un beso en mi mejilla

-Buenos días- le conteste- ¿los demás ya despertaron?- refiriéndome a Alice B. y Jacob Jr.

-Sí, de hecho nos están esperando para desayunar-

-Bajemos-

Me levanto de la cama y me puso en su espalda, en menos de un segundo estábamos en la cocina y al parecer todos estaban ahí menos Irina.

-Hola, buenos días- les dije a todos en general

-Buenos días- me respondieron

Edward M. hizo una silla para atrás y luego cuando ya estaba sentada, la empujo hacia la mesa. Luego se sentó a mi lado. Oí como Jacob Jr. bufaba.

-Jacob Jr., te recuerdo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo Edward M. con una voz fría, amenazante y aterradora a la vez.

-Claro.- le respondió igual.

Sentí como de los dos mandaban olas de tensión, odio y rabia.

-¿Se podrían calmar?- les pedí gruñendo

De inmediato se calmaron.

- Eleazar ¿Dónde está Irina?- pregunte

-No lo sé, nos dejo una nota diciendo que tuvo que viajar de emergencia-

-Ahh-

-Bueno pero aprovechando que todos estamos aquí vamos a hablar sobre lo que quedo pendiente ayer, primero quiero hablar con ustedes sobre sus poderes, empezare con Alice B.-

La adulada levanto sus ojos del plato.

-¿Qué me quieres decir Eleazar?, ¿Por qué cambias de decisión de un momento a otro?-

-Para que no veas lo que te voy a decir –

-Está bien dime-

- Bueno tu sabes que con solo mirar a una cosa o persona puedes saber su futuro, pero solo viéndola de frente, bueno pues sucede que puedes hacer más que eso, tu puedes crear un tipo de conexión, solo tienes que tocar y concéntrate con la cosa o persona para que independientemente de que estén a mil millones de kilómetros de distancia tu sigas viendo su futuro, los mismo para Edward M. tu lees la mente de la persona o animal que tu selecciones, pero también puedes crear ese tipo de conexión-

-Tengo una duda- dijo la pixie

-Dime-

-¿Por qué no veo a los metamorfóseos cuando yo estoy en mi parte vampira o también en mi parte lobuna?-

-Porque tu poder es limitado-

-Ahhh-

_Bueno por lo menos tengo un poder_- pensó Alice B.

Rodé los ojos

De pronto me empezaron a llegar varias visiones a la vez, todas de Eleazar, pero una me llamo la atención, eran él y Carmen haciendo….

-¡OH POR DIOS! DEMASIADA INFORMACION- dijimos mi Edward y yo a la vez tapándonos los ojos

-¡MIS OJOS!- grito Alice

-¡ELEAZAR PARA!- le gritamos los 3 a la vez

-Lo siento, se me fue- dijo un poco avergonzado

-No importa, solo no lo hagas- dijo Edward M.

-Bueno dime lo que me quieres decir- le pedí

-Bueno todos vimos ayer un suceso raro contigo, literalmente te quedaste congelada, bueno es uno de tus poderes propios.-

-¿Poderes propios?-

-Sí, son los que ningún otro vampiro tiene más que tu, tienes poderes propios y tienes poderes "copiados" por decir de una manera-

-Aha…-

-Tu poder es ser una especie de espejo, tienes los poderes de todos los vampiros y de todos los humanos que si fueran convertidos tendrían ese poder, además de otras especies mitológicas, además de que tienes unos que solo tienes tu, como ayer, es un poder con el que puedes convertir en hielo o en fuego todo lo que quieras, si estas en shock o asustada o triste el poder te afecta convirtiéndote en hielo, pero si estas muy enojada todo tu cuerpo se va a hacer caliente y vas a arder en llamas, claro ninguno te mata, sol que te quedas para siempre congelada o en llamas si te quedas mucho tiempo asi.-

-Por eso la urgencia de quitarme lo helada-

-Si por eso, otro poder que yo creo el más importante, es que tu solo tienes que pensar un poder y luego luego lo tienes, ósea podrías pensar quiero compartir mis pensamientos con no lo sé Jacob Jr. e inmediatamente el los escucha-

-Genial, yo desearía tener tus poderes- dijo Jake Jr.

-Los puedes tener-

-¿Cómo?- dije yo

-Es otro de tus poderes pasar un poder el que sea a otro pero solo por un tiempo limitado-

-Tengo demasiadas cosas que saber- dije frustrada

-No te preocupes tienes toda la eternidad- dijo Kate con una sonrisa burlona

El resto del día Eleazar estuvo explicándome cada uno de mis poderes, sin duda tenía demasiados, eran tantos que tuvimos que quedarnos sin dormir. Al día siguiente Kate me enseño a usar su poder que yo tenía y también me enseño a usar otros, pero dijo que los Vulturi me podían enseñar más trucos. Edward M. se había llevado a Jacob Jr. a cazar, pero en realidad iban a hablar, nunca me entere que paso pero por lo menos ahora se toleraban

…

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que llegamos a Denali,habíamos hecho de todo, cazamos, aprendi nuevas cosas, lugares, en fin, solo nos quedaba 1 día ahí, así que nos dijeron que podíamos pasear por la ciudad. Alice B. planeaba ir de compras y como Jacob Jr. no tenía nada que hacer se le unió.

Mientras Edward M. y yo nos fuimos a una casa que Edward M. había rentado para pasar el tiempo a solas.

-Llegamos- dijo y caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del coche.

La casa era sencilla **(tipo la casa de Charlie), **a mi desde chica me acostumbraron a las cosas grandes y caras pero no importaba yo solo quería estar con Edward M. a solas.

Cuando estaba a nada de cruzar la puerta Edward M. me levante estilo novia y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Yo sabía que íbamos a hacer por una de mis visiones y si, quería ser suya en cuerpo y alma

(**Chicas aquí empieza un lemmon no muy fuerte pero por si no les gusta leer sáltenselo)**

Se separo por un momento y luego abalanzo su boca contra la mía con una pasión exagerada y la mía le respondió del mismo modo. Nuestros labios se movían con auténtico frenetismo, al igual que la energía, mientras el vestíbulo se llenaba con los ansiosos jadeos. Me arrimé a él con tanto afán, que estampé su espalda contra la pared que tenía detrás.

No perdí el tiempo. Llevé mis manos a su torso y empecé a acariciárselo con avidez, parándome a sentir bien sus impresionantes y fuertes músculos, con esa piel sedosa y tersa, aromática. La respiración de Edward M. se agitó aún más cuando desabroché su pantalón y arrastré mi mano dentro para deleitarme un rato. Sus manos pasaron a moverse por mi espalda y mi pelo con fervor, ya estaba completamente encendido y su boca exhalaba gemidos sordos, eso me excitó el triple.

Mi lengua se abrió paso y se enredó con la suya entre jadeos salvajes, hasta que la dejé libre. Separé mi boca y subí mi mano para que se uniera a la otra. Volví a acariciar su pecho y pasé mi lengua por sus labios lentamente; una, dos, tres veces, eso le volvía loco. Los dos jadeábamos incesantemente y sus pupilas ya llevaban esa llama de fuego flameando en ellas. Le miré con ojos más que hambrientos y mi boca bajó para besar la línea de su mandíbula. Descendí por su cuello, resollando con ansia, y seguí descendiendo por su pecho, lamiéndolo y besándolo con fervor. Pero yo quería más.

Mi boca continuó bajando, besando su abdomen, junto con mis manos, hasta que le quité los pantalones y por fin llegué a mi objetivo. Edward M. gimió y su cabeza se apoyó en la pared a la vez que sus manos se metían por mi pelo para acariciarme con efusividad. Mientras mi lengua gozaba, notaba cómo se estremecía, alcé la vista y él bajó el rostro para mirarme. Eso nos excitaba el doble a los dos, así que le dediqué más tiempo.

En cuanto me levanté, Edward M. me estampó en la pared. Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse con salvajismo y mis manos se perdieron por su fuerte espalda y sus amplios hombros. Me quitó la chaqueta con un arrebato desmedido y lo mismo hizo con mi camiseta y mi sostén. Llevó su boca por mi cuello con desenfreno y mis manos se aferraron a su pelo, aunque lo hicieron con fervor cuando pasó a recorrer todo mi pecho con su tórrida lengua. Ahora fui yo quien apoyó la cabeza en la pared, con mis pulmones trabajando sin parar.

Su boca se unió a la mía de nuevo para besarla con pasión. Bajó sus manos y abrió el cierre de mis pantalones. Con un movimiento enérgico, me los arrastró hacia abajo y éstos cayeron al suelo junto con mi ropa interior. Su mano se deslizó por el interior de mi muslo y llegó justo a donde yo quería que llegase. Gemí en sus labios y mis manos se aferraron a su pelo con más ansia mientras mi cuerpo acompasaba sus movimientos, completamente desbocada. Él también jadeó con intensidad, excitado.

Cuando terminó, me quité las playeras con los mismos pies y me abalancé hacia él para besarle, haciéndole caminar de espaldas. Nos dirigimos al saloncito dando tumbos, besándonos y acariciándonos sin control. Soltó mi boca y me dio la vuelta, arrimándose a mí por detrás a la vez que su mano apartaba mi pelo a un lado y sus labios recorrían mi cuello.

Mi respiración ya no podía ser más agitada, giré mi rostro y su boca bebió de la mía una vez más. Me friccioné contra él y me pegué a su cuerpo con ansia, ya no aguantaba más, pero lo hice con tanta, que Edward M. se cayó sentado en el sofá, arrastrándome con él.

Mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho, pero eso no pareció importarle en absoluto, me apretó contra él y siguió besándome el cuello con desenfreno mientras sus manos pasaron a acariciar mis senos. Su lengua ya me estremecía, pero su tacto me entusiasmó enormemente, mis bronquios trabajaban sin cesar. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y me dejé hacer a su antojo. Yo era suya, y lo sería para siempre.

Pude sentir cómo se unía a mí despacio, lentamente, saboreándolo bien. El placer invadió todo mi ser y mi rostro se giró hacia el suyo para gemir en sus labios. Mi mano se alzó para retener su pelo y nuestras bocas se pegaron del todo, aunque permanecieron quietas.

Empezó a moverse para deslizarse dentro de mí y la excitación llegó a su punto álgido. La energía que nos rodeaba se convirtió en algo desenfrenado. Lo hacia con ese ritmo pausado, sin prisa, disfrutando de cada roce, y nuestros labios continuaban juntos, acariciándose, intercambiándose el aliento. Mis jadeos ya eran en voz alta y los suyos eran tan ardientes como él.

Mientras se movía, sus suaves palmas volvieron a tocar mi pecho y sus labios besaron a los míos muy despacio, aunque expirando con un deseo desenfrenado. Mi cuerpo se estremecía con intensidad y el placer ya comenzaba a ser impaciente. Una de sus manos bajó por mi estómago y llegó más allá de mi vientre. Entonces, todo enloqueció.

Mis piernas se abrieron más y mi cuerpo se unió a todos sus movimientos de una forma febril. El fuego me invadió como si una llamarada me hubiese prendido y ambos respiramos con mucha más fuerza. La mano que estaba en mi pecho se aferró a mi pelo para que mi boca no se alejara ni lo más mínimo de la suya y su cadencia aumento de ritmo.

El enorme placer que ya sentía se volvió más intenso y la energía explotó del todo. Note cómo esa brisa prodigiosa, maravillosa y cálida tomaba todo mi cuerpo, era su alma, que se unía a la mía, y eso hizo estallar ese clímax que tomo todo mi ser, llevándome a otro mundo que no era terrenal. Gemimos más fuertes, sin despegar nuestros labios en ningún momento, y esa mezcla de sensaciones indescriptibles hizo que dos lágrimas rodaran a ambos lados de mi cara mientras mi mano encerraba su cabello indomable y cobrizo en un puño ansioso.

Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos a los ojos a la vez que nuestros pulmones trabajaban sin descanso, y después nos besamos con dulzura durante un rato. Pero sabíamos que esto ni mucho menos había acabado.}

_**(fin del lemmon**_

Pasamos todo el día así, demostrándonos nuestro amor y uniéndonos en cuerpo y alma, la casa tuvo unos pequeños daños sin embargo los arreglamos en menos de una hora. La magia se rompió por una llamada muy histérica de Alice diciéndonos que era hora de irnos.

Llegamos a casa de los Denali, corrimos a velocidad vampírica por nuestras maletas, me despedí de Carmen y Eleazar, agradeciéndoles sus atenciones, afuera nos esperaban Kate y Tanya.

_Huele a sexo por aquí-_ pensó Kate lanzándonos una sonrisa y mirada coqueta

Pero no puede decir nada por que oímos a alguien corriendo, era Irina, tenía los ojos negros y venia enviando olas de odio y de rabia sus pensamientos maldecían todo, trate de tranquilizarla enviándole olas de tranquilidad funciono un poco.

-Lo mataron-me dijo gruñendo- por tu maldita doble humana-

-¿Irina que pasa?- le pregunto Tanya

-Pasa que Victoria le pidió investigar si la maldita mascota de los Cullen estaba todavía bajo su protección y el muy estúpido lo hizo y los Cullen se fueron de Forks, pero la mocosa esta bajo el cuidado de una manada nueva de licántropos, una muy grande y lo mataron.-dijo todavía gruñendo- disculpa Bella Jr. por llegar y gritarte a ti, pero te pareces mucho a ella- dijo eso y entro a la casa

-No le hagan caso, bueno vamos se nos hace tarde- dijo Tanya

Nos metimos al coche, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos despedimos de Tanya y Kate y nos fuimos al avión, pasaron varias horas hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto de Florencia, Italia, recogimos nuestros equipaje, salimos de la puertas y vimos a dos hombres con un cartel que decía

_BRANDON-MASEN-BLACK-SWAN_

Uno era alto y delgado, su piel de un ligero tono olivo y su cabello negro y ondulado hasta los hombros.

El otro era muy alto y musculoso, tenía el cabello corto y negro, su tono de piel como el del otro muchacho. Los dos con ojos negros

Nos acercamos a ellos.

-Hola, soy Demetri- dijo el primero- y el es Felix- dijo señalando al musculoso- somos los encargados de llevarlos a Volterra- ahh eran de la guardia

-Hola- dijo Edward M. en representación de todos- nuestros nombres son Alice Brandon- señalo a la duende- Jacob Black- señalo a mi amigo- Isabella Swan- me señalo- y yo soy Edward Masen.-

-Gusto conocerlos al fin, bueno en realidad ustedes a nosotros-

Cierto no me acorva ya habíamos venido de chicos

Rápidamente nos subimos al coche y dentro de varios minutos estábamos frente al _Palazzo dei Priori _o la torre del reloj.

-Bueno síganos.-

Y los seguimos atreves del callejón a lado de la torre del reloj.

_**Bu! Si ya termino el cap. De hoy, empezamos la parte de los Vulturi, si pero les tengo unas sorpresas el próximo cap, y que creen? Estoy de vacaciones! Si es genial, porque podre avanzar con otros proyectos que tengo en mente y a lo mejor actualizo antes espero hayan disfrutado del Cap.**_

_**También quisiera saber si les gusto el lemmon es el primero yo espero de muchos.**_

_**También se que no he subido el video y la foto del Cap. del concurso lo sé y lo siento pero las estúpida cámara se descompuso y pues ya saben tengo que mandarla arreglar etc etc.**_

_**Sé que en el Cap. no se describe bien lo que hicieron en Denali , pero la verdad no sé lo que hace el clan de Tanya por eso no fue muy emocionante.**_

_**En cuanto a lo de Irina con la muerte de Laurent si es lo que piensan es cunado va la manada de Sam y aparece Jake salvando a la testaruda de Bells. Poco a poco voy integrando cosas que yo creo pocas entenderán pero si se relacionan con lo Cullen,**_

_**Les invito también a leer Tu eres mi pelea favorita les dijo el summary**_

_**Bella Swan una boxeadora muundialmente famosa,Edward Cullen un entrenador ¿sera el box capaz de unirlos? EXB EXR JXA One-shot**_

_**bueno me voy.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	6. Vulturi I

DOOMED LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_**Holis sexis, hoy les traigo a nuestros amigos con los Vulturi, si ya casi llegamos a los Cullen, bueno nos leemos abajo**_

_Los Vulturi I_

Bella Jr. Pov.

-Bueno síganos.- dijo Demetri

Y los seguimos atreves del callejón a lado del castillo que estaba de lado de la torre del reloj.

El callejón se encorvaba y estrechaba a medida que descendía, caminábamos cuesta abajo, no se veía el final, cuando llegamos al final, alcanzamos una pared de ladrillo lisa, nos deslizamos por un agujero abierto en la calle, parecía una alcantarilla, hundida en el nivel más bajo del pavimento, el agujero era pequeño y obscuro.

Al fondo de la alcantarilla estaba obscuro, pero para nosotros no, era obscuro para un humano, además había un tenue resplandor que se reflejaba en la humedad de las piedras, entonces Felix quien venía atrás de nosotros cerro el agujero con una rejilla, entonces supe que si era una alcantarilla, entonces la luz tenue se fue.

Se oían nuestros pasos y el eco de estos, el espacio era amplio, pero el suelo estaba húmedo, olía a humedad-

_Es asqueroso- pensó Alice B._

Entonces volvíamos a ir descendiendo poco a poco, cada vez más en la profundidad de la tierra, entre más profundo era más frio.

Después nos encontrábamos en un túnel bajo, con arcos.

Seguimos caminando.

Al final del túnel había una reja de barras blancas, eran gruesas. Pasamos por esa reja, había una habitación grande e iluminada con una puerta de madera pesada, atravesamos la puerta, había una especie de corredor con paredes color hueso, en el techo luces fluorescentes, de aspecto común, también había un ascensor, Demetri se metió y nosotros lo imitamos.

Fue un viaje breve, salimos a lo que parecía una recepción, era muy elegante, detrás del mostrador había una mujer, alta de tez oscura y ojos verdes

Nos dijo buenas tardes en italiano pero nos pasamos de largo. Luego pasamos a una puerta de doble hoja, Demetri las abrió y pasamos a otro corredor.

_Maldita sea, ¿para qué tanta puerta y tanto rollo? –_pensó Jacob Jr.

Entonces me acordé de que podía hablar con el por medio de pensamientos

_Lo sé-_ se detuvo y me miro_- no seas indiscreto y sigue caminando no quiero que se enteren de mis poderes por ahora-_

_-Ellos ya lo saben-_pensó Edward M.

-_Saben que tengo varios pero no cuales-_

Me tomo de la mano.

Entonces Demetri abrió una puerta de madera.

Suspire, pero al parecer era la última.

Al otro lado de la puerta había una antecámara de piedra, enseguida desembocaba una estancia enorme y redonda, a 2 niveles del suelo, las rendijas de un ventanal proyectaban en el piso de piedra haces e luminosidad diurna que dibujaban rectángulos de líneas finas.

Había tres especies de tronos.

Entonces vi que no estábamos solos.

Había más vampiros.

Empezare con los que estaban en los "tronos".

El de en medio era de complexión media, tenía el cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros, con facciones perfectas, su piel era blanca y translucida como piel de cebolla. Supuse que era Aro. Era el líder, si uno de mis poderes

El que estaba a su izquierda también era de complexión media, su cabello era blanco como la nieve hasta sus hombros, tenía la piel como Aro, su nombre era Caius o Cayo.

El que estaba a la derecha de Aro también era de complexión media, su cabello era negro, también le llegaba a los hombros y su piel era igual de blanca y translucida. Su nombre Marcus o Marco.

Detrás de Aro, había una vampiresa, que según su mente se llamaba Renta, era de complexión pequeña y cabello negro.

En otro lado de la habitación había otros 4 vampiros 3 chicas y un chico.

La primera llamada Chelsea, era bajita y con figura de reloj de arena, su cabello color castaño claro.

La segunda de nombre Heidi, era de belleza abrumadora, sumamente atractiva, era alta y su cabello era color caoba.

La tercera llamada Jane tenía cara de niña pequeña con labios gruesos, era baja de estatura, su cabello castaño cenizo.

El chico que se llamaba Alec que por su mente pude saber que era el gemelo de Jane, era más alto que su hermana, se parecía a Jane, pero sus labios no eran tan gruesos.

Note que todos tenían sus ojos negros, ósea que tenían sed.

Todo en menos de 1 segundo por lo que no se dieron cuenta.

-Sean bienvenidos a su humilde morada, amigos míos- dijo parándose, el que según yo era Aro.

_Si sobre todo humilde-_pensó Jacob Jr.

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por no reír, Edward M. se dio cuenta y me dio un apretón en la mano.

-Soy Aro- se presento- mis hermanos Cayo y Marco- señalo a los otros dos vampiros que estaban en los tronos.- La guardia- señalo a todos los que estaban parados- Renata- la vampiresa asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo- Chelsea- ella solo nos volteo a ver- Heidi- ella sonrió- y los gemelos Jane y Alec- ellos nos saludaron con la mano- faltan Afton pareja de Chelsea, Corin quién es quién protege a nuestras esposas y Santiago, pero él está en una misión.- Sentía como eran las relaciones, los miembros de la guardia sentía lealtad hacia sus maestros como ellos les llamaban

-Mucho gusto, creo que ya nos conocemos pero esta vez nos presentamos solos, mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, mi compañera Isabella Marie Swan, Jacob Black y Mary Alice Brandon- no entendí por que decía los nombres completos hasta después, a los Vulturi les gusta las formalidades.

-Siéntanse como en su casa, enseguida Jane y Alec les darán sus habitaciones- dijo Cayo hablando por primera vez.

-Claro, gracias-

- los esperamos en la biblioteca queremos hablar con ustedes, llamen a Jane para que les diga dónde queda la biblioteca-

-Claro, maestro- dijo Jane e hizo un gesto para que la siguiéramos a ella y a su hermano.

_Edward M.- pensé y el volteo-¿Te acuerdas del vampiro que estaba en el concurso?-_asintió con la cabeza_- era tu doble ¿si lo sabías?-_volvió a asentir-_ va a venir con los Vulturi-_

_-¿Cuándo?¿Cómo?¿Por qué?-_

_-No lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa, va a ser durante las vacaciones de pascua en EU-_

_-Mas o menos dentro de 4 semanas, tendremos que averiguarlo-_

_-Podríamos pedir cazar durante esos días, ya sabes cambio el color de nuestros ojos y vamos-_

_-Hablando de cazar,¿ Tu crees que nos obliguen a beber sangre humana?-_

_-No, lo creo, además no se puede cazar humanos en Volterra según tengo entendido-_

Íbamos tan distraídos que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que ni Alice B. ni Jacob Jr. estaban.

-Y esta es tu habitación Isabella- dijo Alec

-Solo Bella- le dije y me sonrio

-Disculpa Jane- dijo Edward M.- pero podrías darnos solo 1 habitación a los dos-

Me sonroje

-Claro, se pueden quedar en esta, todas tienen camas matrimoniales-

-Gracias-

-Enseguida vengo para llevarlos a la biblioteca-

Entramos, la habitación tenía un estilo Colonial, era sencilla pero bien decorada.

-Sorprendente para personas que no duermen y no salen- dijo Edward M. abrazándome en la cintura con sus dos brazos.

-¿Tiene baño?-

-Supongo que es esa puerta- dijo señalando 1 de las 2 puertas extras que había

Caminamos hasta ella, la abrimos y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa.

Era un vestidor, tenía por lo menos 100 atuendos diferentes, pero había algo que sobre salía, en una vitrina de vidrio, había una capa color gris obscuro casi negro y tenía una nota, la tome.

Querida Isabella:

Deseo aceptes la ropa y la capa como regalo de bienvenida, te ha tocado la capa más obscura de los cuatro, nosotros los Vulturi sabemos quién tiene mayor rango o nivel por el color de la capa, de los cuatro tu eres la de mayor nivel por tu poder, solicito la lleves puesta durante tu estancia aquí, menos en los entrenamientos.

De todo corazón.

Aro.

-Letra digna de un Vulturi- dije enseñándole el papel a Edward M. lo leyó y me lo volvió a dar.

-Significa que tengo que ir con Jane, para ir por mis cosas-me dio un beso corto- luego vengo amor- y se fue corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

Abrí la vitrina y saque la capa.

_Dios mío ¿Cómo me pongo esto?-_pensó Alice B.

-Está igual que yo- dije en voz alta

Cuando por fin me la pude poner, tocaron a la puerta del cuarto.

-Pase-

-Bella, Aro los solicita-

-Enseguida salgo Jane-

Cuando salí del vestidor vi que Jane estaba ahí con Alice B.

Alice B, se veía como una niña con un suéter enorme, su capa era de un color casi como el mío, pero un par de tonos abajo, le sonreí.

-Vamos-

-¿Y los chicos?-pregunte

-Alec fue por ellos-

Caminamos por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta dorada.

-Bueno aquí los dejos nos vemos luego- y Jane se fue.

Tocamos a la puerta.

-Pasen- nos dijo Aro

Pasamos, era una habitación enorme, montones y montones de libros y estantes, en medio había una mesa de comedor larga, en donde Aro, Marco, Cayo, Edward M. y Jacob Jr. ya estaban sentados.

-Pero que lindas se ven con las capas, por favor tomen asiento-

Edward M. y Jacob Jr. se pararon y nos cedieron el lugar, la capa de Edward M. era igual que la de Alice B., la de Jacob Jr. era de un color gris claro casi blanco.

-Bien ya que estamos todos empezaremos contando la historia de los Vulturi-

"_Somos el equivalente a la realeza en el mundo vampírico, nosotros fundamos la cuidad de Volterra, secretamente la hemos controlado por más de 3 mil años, preferimos que los humanos no nos vean, por eso no salimos._

_Entre el año 400 D.C y 500 D.C vencimos al clan más poderoso de eso tiempo, los rumanos, justificamos nuestro ataque diciendo que era un bien benéfico para todos._

_La guerra se extendió por casi un siglo y solo 2 vampiros del clan de los rumanos siguen vivos._

_Empezamos a esparcir nuestras leyes por todo el mundo, la principal siempre fue mantener en secreto la existencia de nuestra especie._

_Muchos vampiros cuestionaron nuestra "eficiencia", pero poco a poco nuestro dominio fue consolidado, nuestro dominio fue denominado como positiva y auto creada._

_Con el paso del tiempo, nos fuimos haciendo más poderosos._

_Nos regimos por rangos o niveles, los vampiros lideres tenemos capas negras, los que tienen poderes tienen capas grises obscuras, y los que solo tienen la fuerza extra normal entre los vampiros las tienen de un color gris obscuro._

_Seguimos siendo dueños de la mayor parte de Volterra, tenemos varias entradas a nuestro recinto._

_La estructura principal de nuestro reinado es el castillo que esta a lado de la torre del reloj, dentro hay túneles que descienden hasta 3 pisos, pero hay varias entradas a nuestro castillo, la principal está al nivel de la calle, pero nunca la usamos, también se puede entrar por las alcantarillas, esas son las más seguras, pero las que más usamos son las del sótano de una vieja iglesia, de hecho Heidi trae nuestros alimentos por esa entrada._

_Nuestros alimentos los desechamos por la alcantarilla que está en medio de la sala de los tronos."_

_-_¿Preguntas?- dijo finalizando su relato, nadie dijo nada todos estábamos en shock.

-Queremos informarte Aro que nosotros vamos a cazar animales, no vamos a beber sangre humana, por lo que solicitamos tu autorización para salir dentro de algunas semanas a cazar- dijo Jacob Jr. rompiendo el hielo

-Claro, mi estimado Jacob, no hay ningún problema-

- Gracias, Aro siendo así no tenemos dudas de nada- dijo Alice B.

-Entonces explicaremos los horarios a las 7 de la mañana darán…- la voz de Aro se me hizo distante estaba concentrada en otra cosa.

_¿Le dijiste a Jacob Jr. sobre lo de Edward C.?-_ le pregunte a Edward M. mentalmente

_-Sí, estaba en el cuarto de Alice B. preguntándole como ponerse la capa y ya que estaban los dos les dije, ellos insistieron en acompañarnos-_

_-Ok-_

-Y entonces podrán irse a descansar ¿Entendieron?-

-Si Aro- dijimos a coro

Tocaron la puerta

-Pase- dijo Marco

-Maestros- dijo Heidi- ¿podría pasar?-

-Claro querida-

-Maestros, quería ir a traer alimento pero quería pedir autorización-

-Claro querida, ¿Cuándo regresarías?-

-Para la primera ronda dentro de 1 semana y media, para la segunda seria el día de San Marcos-

_¿Qué es el día de San Marcos?-_ pensó Alice

_-No lo sé pero por sus caras es mejor no saberlo-_ le compartí mis pensamientos

Entonces en sus mentes vi de lo que se trataba, básicamente se trataba de celebrar la no- existencia de vampiros, si la ironía.

-Está bien querida, puedes retirarte- Cayo nos miro- ustedes también, hoy tienen el día libre, para conocer la ciudad mañana comenzamos-

-Gracias Cayo- dije- vamos- les dije a los demás.

No íbamos ni a mitad de camino, cuando me llego 1 de mis visiones.

"_Había una muchacha, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo, grueso y lacio. Tenía la frente amplia con un pico de viuda, una angosta mandíbula con metón afilado. Sus ojos era grandes y cafés, pómulos prominentes y una fina nariz, sus labios demasiado carnosos, sus cejas eran más obscuras que su cabello y son mas rectas que arqueadas._

_De cuerpo espigado, no musculoso, pero muy delgado, además era muy pálida, tenía unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. Era parecida a mí, eso quería decir que ella era Isabella Swan estaba en la punta de un acantilado, por lo que se veía del clima parecía que iba a ver una tormenta._

_Entonces ella salto, iba gritando y entro al agua helada"_

-Es Isabella Swan, se quiere suicidar- susurre

-Tal vez por eso venga Edward C. con los Vulturi- dijo Alice B.

_Lo hablamos afuera no quiero que los Vulturi escuchen-_ pensé para todos

Y entonces salimos del castillo

_**Decidí hacerlo en dos partes porque si están largos**_

_**En fin nos vemos la próxima y les invito a pasar por mi nueva locura**_

_**Tu, Yo, 1 Casa, Tus Boxers y Mi Bra.**_

_**Sip luego les pongo el summary**_

_**Besos vampíricos y lametadas de lobo**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	7. Vulturi II

DOOMED LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_**Bu! Hah Hola, estoy así como supera feliz, la verdad no se porque pero aquí tienen otro lindo cap. Hoy los Vulturi segunda parte, nos leemos abajo.**_

_Vulturi II_

_Lo hablamos afuera no quiero que los Vulturi escuchen-_ pensé para todos

Y entonces salimos del castillo

Pasamos por todo el recorrido, los pasillos, los túneles y las asquerosas alcantarillas de Volterra.

-Ayúdame a subir, primito- le dijo Alice B. a Edward M.

Ya cuando estábamos afuera, nos quitamos las capas y las guardamos en una bolsa que traía Alice B.

-Bien, ahora ¿A dónde planean ir?- dijo Jacob Jr.

-Pues preguntemos por un café o un restaurant o algo- le dije

Edward M. se acerco a un hombre que estaba caminando con una chica de 15 años.

- Mi scusi signore, mi può dire se c'è un bar o un ristorante nelle vicinanze?- le pregunto con un perfecto italiano.( Disculpe señor, ¿podria decirme si hay un cafe o un restaurante cerca?)

_Oh mio Dio,__che l'uomo non__aveva visto__da queste parti__..__Sarà__nuovo in città__? __Sarò lieto di__insegnare alla gente__se non di più__...-_penso la chica.( Oh dios mio, que hombre, no lo habia visto por aqui.. ¿sera nuevo en el pueblo? yo con gusto le enseño el pueblo o quiza mas...)

En ese momento la lengua de fuego volvio, la ponzoña se acumulo en mi boca, empeze a gruñir, Jacob Jr. Me tapo la boca y me abrazo evitando que me convirtiera en loba.

- Certo giovane, lungo la strada, sulla destra è un piccolo negozio dove vende il più ricco del caffè a Volterra, dice la cameriera che manda il signor Stefano Lombardo.- le dijo muy amablemente el señor. (Claro joven, bajando esta calle , a su derecha hay un pequeño local donde vende el cafe mas rico de Volterra, digale a la mesera que lo manda el señor Stefano Lombardo.)

- Grazie, signore.- ( Gracias señor)

_Devils__padre ha dovuto__parlare__veloce-_ penso la chica (Diablos padre, tuviste que hablar rapido)

Y se fueron.

-Asi que celosa de una chica que no vi- dijo Edward M. En mi oido

-Si, porque eres solo mio- y lo bese

Caminamos hasta el cafe, pedimos la mesa mas alejada de todas, estaba en el segundo piso y estaba junto a la ventana.

-Bien, ahora si podemos hablar-

-Yo creo que Edward C. quiere venir con los Vulturi para acabar con su existencia, se supone Bella se va a suicidar ¿no?, yo haría eso si la perdiera- me señalo- no lo soportaría-

Todos lo vimos como si tuviera 1 tercer ojo

-Es la verdad-

-¿Te matarías si yo estuviera muerta?-

-Lo nuestro es más fuerte, estamos imprimados, almas gemelas, si uno muere el otro también-

-Bueno supongamos que es eso, ¿qué haríamos para pararlo?¿ a caso viste a Bella salir?- dijo Jacob Jr.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, no la vi salir- dije tomando un poco de café.

-¿Estaría bien decirles a los Vulturi?- pregunto Alice B.

-Ni locos Alice B., harían algo para obtener a Edward C., si nos tuviera en su guardia, no haría nada seria inservible-

-¿Nos quiere en su guardia?-

-No necesitas ser genio para saberlo Allie- dijo Edward M.

-El punto es que tengo que hablar con el- dije

-¿Por qué tu?-

-Por que se supone soy su pequeña hermana, ¿recuerdas cuando nos vinieron a presentar?-

-Tienes razón, pero ¿tienes que ir sola?-diablos me había escuchado- claro que te escuche estoy en sintonía contigo-

-Sí, tengo que ir sola supongo es más cómodo para el- le dije encogiendo los hombros.

Después de eso estuvimos platicando como un grupo de jóvenes normales.

….

Tocaron a la puerta 3 veces, los brazos de Edward M. estaban alrededor de mi cintura, estaba dormido.

-Bella, Edward, es hora de empezar- dijo Jane al otro lado de la puerta.

Llevábamos semanas y unos cuantos días en Volterra, todos eran los mismos eran entrenamientos físicos y de poderes llevábamos mucho tiempo sin cazar, pero hoy iríamos, había visto llegar a Edward hoy. A veces nos daban comida humana, pero era solo cuando los entrenamientos eran realmente buenos.

-Enseguida salimos Jane- le dije

Con todos me llevaba bien, no eran malas personas, pero cuando estaban en misión o dando un veredicto tenían que ser serios.

-Edward M. levántate amor- le susurre a Edward cariñosamente

Aferro más sus brazos a mi cintura.

-Edward Masen tenemos que pararnos-

-5 minutos- susurro Edward M.

Entonces lo hice parar con telequinesia (_**creo que se llama así el poder de mover las cosas con la mente**_). Lo envié al baño y luego corrí y cerré la puerta.

-Bella Jr. dejame salir- me dijo enojado

-No, hasta que te acabes de despertar-

-Sabes que puedo derribar la puerta-

-Te atreves y te hago sufrir con el poder de Jane- entonces se quedo callado

Sabía que lo podía hacer, un día en los entrenamientos me dijo que quería saber que se sentía con ese poder, se lo hice, y desde ese día no quiso mas.

Me dirigí hacia el vestidor o closet elegí un soten deportivo con unos pants pegados y unos converse, todo de color azul con blanco, luego me puse la estúpida capa, tome unas ligas para el cabello y las puse en mi muñeca.

Después deje salir a Edward M., se dirigió al vestidor sin decir nada.

Suspire.

En menos de 1 minutos ya estaba al lado de mí con su capa.

-Vamos- dijo suspirando y corrimos a velocidad inhumana.

El entrenamiento fue común, nos enseñaban a atacar y defendernos y a los que teníamos poderes defensivos y de ataque a usarlos al mismo tiempo.

Eso era lo que la guardia Vulturi hacia cuando no había misiones, lo cual era muy aburrido, definitivamente era mi última opción de clan al cual unirme.

Ya cuando cayó la tarde, nos pusimos la capa y fuimos a pedir permiso para cazar, le puse ojos negros a todos y fuimos con Aro.

Jacob toco la puerta de la ante cámara.

-Pase- dijo Marco

Pasamos e hicimos una reverencia.

-Maestros- dijo Jacob, aunque no lo eran por regla teníamos que decirles asi.

-Queridos, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- dijo Aro

-Solicitamos el permiso para salir a cazar- dijo Jacob sin rodeos

-Claro que si, ¿en dónde?-

-En las montañas, permaneceremos cerca de Volterra-

-Claro tiene 5 horas-

-Gracias maestro- respondimos a coro

Corrimos hacia la salida, dejamos las capas en un escondite.

_Bien, Edward C. viene corriendo rodeara la montañas a sí que tenemos que atraparlo- _les dije a todos compartiendo de mis pensamientos

Todos no separamos, peinamos el bosque de la montañas, entonces lo encontré.

Era delgado y desgravado, su cabello color bronce, con aspecto desaliñado.

Tenía sus ojos negros de sed y unas ojeras marcadas y moradas debajo de sus ojos, se veía destruido sin vida. Su ropa bueno en realidad estaba destruida., tenia hoyos por doquier.

No lo pensé dos veces y me le abálense.

Caímos al suelo el trato de pelear, pero yo era más fuerte, por ser combinación de 2 de las especies más fuertes del mundo .

-¡DEJAME!-gruño- ¡VENGO A VER A SUS AMOS EN SON DE PAZ-el creía que era una Vulturi

-No soy una Vulturi, me ofendes Edward, pero si fuera una Vulturi no creo que gritarías como niña- le dije burlonamente

_Lleva a los demás a cazar, lo encontré, no te preocupes estaré bien-_ pensé para que mi novio me escuchara

Me miro fijamente, y quedo boquiabierto.

-Mi pequeña prometida…..- bromeo como si fuéramos los mejores amigos y me abrazo fuertemente. Reí.-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?¿Qué haces en Volterra?-

-Acoso no te acuerdas, _tengo_ que entrenar aquí, con mis padres, en Denali y con ustedes, los famosos ojos dorados- le recordé

-No, con todo lo que… paso se me olvido-

-Vi tus intenciones Edward y no voy a permitirlo- le dije

-ES que tu no me entiendes….ella se murió… ya no existe…. No tiene sentido nada- sollozo en mi hombro.

-Te entiendo, más de lo que crees, yo misma la vi saltar, pero ¿no se te ha ocurrido llamar a Alice?-

-Sabes bien que ella me diría que no está muerta, aunque no nos recuerdes mucho, no dudo que sepas muchas cosas sobre nosotros-

-No creo que Aro acepte tu petición, te ofrecerá un lugar en la guardia-

-Se puede meter su petición por el…-

-Oye estoy aquí con mis indefensos oídos-le dije

-Lo siento- vi en sus ojos tristeza y mucha también lo sentía, el erradicaba olas de tristeza.

-¿Te recuerdo a ella verdad?-

-Si-

-Lo siento- me disculpe- si quieres puedo tomar otra forma-

-¿Otra forma?- pregunto curioso

-Uno de mis tantos poderes- dije suspirando

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero ni me acordaba de ustedes con todo lo que ha pasado-

-Yo no sabía ni que existías- le dije bromeando

-Bueno, pero tú eras una pequeña bebe y yo 109 años- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Edward, todo se va a arreglar tienes que tener fe- le dije cuando vi lo que pensaba

-Ella está muerta, no hay nada que arreglar- dijo fríamente y con dolor en su voz.

Suspire y me levante.

Cuando estuve de pie camine un poco y me detuve.

-No creo que ella hubiera querido que murieras, no te puedo decir si esta muerta o no, porque no lo sé, pero yo digo que deberías pensarlo y si vas con los Vulturi, te suplico no digas nada sobre nuestro encuentro, si Aro te toca la mano yo me encargo de eliminar ese recuerdo de la mente de Aro antes de que se dé cuenta- y con eso corrí al bosque, como no quería preguntas rápidamente cace lo primero que encontré cuando bebí la última gota de sangre del 5 animal estuve satisfecha.

_Los veo en la entrada del castillo-_le informe a Edward M.

Corrí hasta la entrada, ahí estaban los 3 esperándome

-Sin comentarios- dije mientras nos poníamos las capas, Edward M. me dio un beso en mi nariz cuando me termino de ayudar.

Entramos y Jane estaba con Alec esperándonos en la recepción.

-Olimos un vampiro- nos informo Alec,- creemos vendrá para acá, Aro quiere a todos en la antecámara- nos dirigimos ahí.

Todos estaban como estatuas, nadie se movía; nos colocamos en una esquina y los imitamos.

Solo Alec estaba afuera.

-Maestros-Alec se asomo por la puerta- alguien quiere hablar con ustedes, dice que es el hijo de Carlisle Cullen.-

_Idiota-_pensé

-Hazlo pasar Alec- entonces pasaron los dos.

-Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen-

-Increíble-le dijo Aro con verdadero asombro-¿Cómo puedo saber que estas en l cierto?- le cuestiono

-Puede comprobarlo por usted mismo- y le tendió la mano.

Los recuerdos empezaron desde que inicio su vida como vampiro, se veía claramente como estaba el que supuse era Carlisle, tenía una constitución media y bien torneada, el cabello al cuello y parecía estrella de cine, unos recuerdos después apareció una mujer, tenía el rostro en formada de corazón, su cuerpo menudo y esbelto pero curvilíneo , por otro recuerdo donde Carlisle la besaba supuse era Esme, la siguiente imagen aparecían los tres cazando, pero había alguien más, otra vampiresa tenia facciones de una belleza espectacular y un físico impresionante, con un cabello rubio dorado y ondulado que le cae a medio camino por la espalda, supuse era Rosalie, sin duda las 2 Rosalies eran parecidas, después era un recuerdo con otro muchacho de figura imponente, alto, muy musculoso, con cabello rizado y color casi negro, de rostro con aspecto inocente, era Emmett sin duda, después había otro donde había dos vampiros, una chica y un chico, la chica era menuda, delicada. El cabello lo tenía muy corto y en punta de color negro. El chico era alto, de constitución media y el cabello rubio con tono miel, el cual lo tenía justo arriba del cuello, Alice y Jasper, después se puede apreciar el amor fraternal, tanto familiar como privada, aunque en ese momento para él no era privado, después aparecimos nosotros, los bebes mas lindos del planeta según Aro, aunque también los más codiciados y temidos, Edward me venía cargando, desde ese recuerdo había más conmigo, hasta que después apareció el nublado Forks y apareció mi doble, entonces todos los recuerdos fueron de ella, se notaba como la amaba era muy fuerte el sentimiento, se veía cada momento, hasta que él se fue y después recordó la llamada de Rosalie diciéndole que ella estaba muerta, después se pudo ver el por qué vino y ahí se corto porque Aro había saltado de la impresión.

Renata inmediatamente se movió pero Aro la detuvo.

-Estoy bien querida, estoy bien. No te preocupes es solo que jamás había podido ver y sentir tanta intensidad. –se dirigió a Edward-Es increíble mi querido Edward. Por favor perdóname, fui tras el recuerdo de tu padre y terminé por robarme todo tus recuerdos-se entero de los poderes de la familia, de la unión, de los que hacía en su tiempos libres de todos los recuerdos, todos menos uno, el de hace unos minutos. Aro tomo asiento de nuevo- A sí que tu hermana Alice vio a tu humana saltar hacia su muerte-el asintió

- Así es. La vio saltar y no salir a la superficie-

- ¿Y no existe alguna posibilidad de ella se hubiera equivocado en aquella visión?-

- No estaría hoy aquí si ella lo hubiera hecho-le contesto fríamente

- Interesante y dime" Tu don" ¿Cómo funciona?-

- Sinceramente no lo sé, es algo que solo pasa, es algo que he traído conmigo desde mi humanidad-le dijo sinceramente

-¿Y funciona con toda gente? ¿Con todos los que nos encontramos aquí presentes?-

- A si es-

- Pero con ella no funcionaba-

- No, nunca sabía lo que pensaba-dijo Edward en un hilo de voz- Si, también funciona-dijo respondiendo a una pregunta de Cayo en su mente

-¡Formidable, formidable!- dijo Aro con entusiasmo y dando grandes aplausos. Edward solo quería salir de esa humillación, los demás reían, nosotros(es decir Alice B. Edward M. Jacob Jr. y yo) no nos reíamos, Edward y los Cullen nos habían salvado la vida de pequeños, les debíamos mas a ellos que a los Vulturi.

- Me alegra que lo hayáis visto, es por esta razón que hoy me presento ante ustedes. Solicito su ayuda para terminar con existencia- dijo Edward siendo claro.

La guardia miraba a Aro, un tanto impacientes por saber lo que realmente sucedía.

-Mis queridos²-hablo entonces. -Efectivamente este hermoso joven que hoy se nos presenta es Edward Cullen y nuestro querido Carlisle no solo goza de buena salud, sino que tal como nos había informado, ha encontrado a otros que comparten su visión de esta existencia. Edward ha recurrido a nosotros, pero sin el conocimiento y la autorización de su padre, a solicitarnos que terminemos con su existencia.-el salón se lleno de murmullos. Nadie creía lo que escuchaba.

_No lo conviniste-_afirmo Jacob

Negué discretamente con la cabeza.

-Silencio, silencio amados míos. Tal como lo habéis escuchado. Pero aquel no está harto de la vida, ni se ha vuelto loco tampoco, No. El está plenamente consciente de lo que está haciendo. El ha perdido algo que amaba demasiado. Que amaba más que a su propia vida. Este chico que ven aquí se ha enamorado de una humana- dijo Aro dramáticamente, el murmullo se hizo ahora mucho más fuerte en la sala, algunos reían y otros daban grandes aplausos, como si estuvieran viendo el mejor de los espectáculos- Si, así es. Tal como lo habéis escuchado. Pero por favor, silencio, silencio. Aquello no es motivo de risas. Ya hemos tenido antes casos como el suyo, no es motivo para escandalizarnos. Ese es el verdadero motivo que lo ha traído hoy a nosotros. Desafortunadamente la joven en cuestión a fallecido y al parecer de manera desafortunada.-

- A si es, eso es lo que me ha traído hoy ante ustedes esperando que terminen con mi sufrimiento-

- Esta es una decisión muy difícil de tomar, no podemos llegar y decidir. Te pedimos por favor que nos dejes unos momentos mi querido Edward-

- Por favor, debéis escucharme, se los suplico. Estoy decidido a hacer lo que sea necesario- suplico Edward con gran dolor en su voz pero también con rabia acumulada apretando sus puños hacia ellos. En ese momento la sala entera quedo en silencio, las miradas pasaban de su cara a la de Aro que lo miraba ahora sin apartar los ojos. Transcurrió un largo minuto en que nadie hizo ruido alguno, hasta que Aro dejo escapar una enorme risotada.

- Veo que tienes la misma determinación que tu padre. ¡Demetri, Felix!. - Les llamó. Enseguida acudieron a su lado y se instalaron a su derecha e izquierda.

- Maestro, ¿En qué podemos servirle?-. Dijeron a dúo

- Acompáñenlo, y no le hagáis daño, Aquello aun está por verse- dijo Aro despidiendo a Edward.

Ellos se dieron vuelta e intercambiaron cómplices miradas, después Edward los miro desafiante, luego se fueron caminando a paso humano, luego Aro hablo.

-Bien vamos a discutirlo en la biblioteca, hermanos- se levantaron- solicitamos se queden aquí, Jacob- el aludido volteo- ¿podrían quedarse sin dormir por unos minutos más?- si ya era tarde eran como la 1 de la madrugada

-Maestro, no se preocupe podemos quedarnos sin dormir más de un año, es de nuestra parte vampírica-

-En ese caso solicito también se queden aquí- todos asentimos

Después pasaron 15 minutos para que volvieran a aparecer, estaba agradecida con ellos, se lo negarían, tuve que bloquear mis pensamientos pensando en mis padres.

Entonces Edward volvió a entra flanqueado de Felix y Demetri, fue Aro quien dio el veredicto.

-Piensa mejor lo que te propones, le causarías una gran pena a tu padre. No queremos hacernos cargo de ese dolor, no podríamos soportar la eternidad sabiendo que le hemos herido de esta manera. Sin embargo podemos ver que eres un joven talentoso en muchos aspectos, tal vez quieras ser parte de nuestra familia, soportarías la eternidad en nuestra compañía .Claro que no te forzaríamos a hacer nada que no quisieras. Veras, tu padre también vivió junto a nosotros, seguramente el te ha hablado de ello. Nosotros nunca lo forzamos a aceptar nuestra forma de vida...Podría ser lo mismo para ti. Únete a nosotros, estarías entre nuestros preferidos, tal vez estarías primero que todos ellos-en la mente de la guardia se sentían ofendidos, mientras la mente de Aro giraba en torno a su habilidad por " ver" los pensamientos de los demás. Envidiosamente comparaba su poder con el de él, aquello era algo que quería para sí mismo. El tener que estar en contacto era un fastidio para él, sin embargo su habilidad le resultaba mucho mas "practica"- ¿Qué te parece nuestro ofrecimiento?-

- Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ti-. Dijo ahora Cayo.

- No es lo que esperaba. Estoy determinado a terminar con mi existencia. Con o sin su ayuda- Les dijo desafiantemente

-La única forma en que terminaríamos contigo seria por obligación-Prosiguió Cayo.

-¿ Todo esto por una simple humana? Desprecias toda la eternidad, desprecias lo que te ofrecemos, solo por una humana? ² Dijo muy ofendido Aro. No comprendía cómo podía despreciar lo que él consideraba un honor. Sin embargo mis amigos, mi novio y yo si le entendíamos, bueno Jacob Jr. tampoco entendía, solo una pequeña parte, el pensaba que si me perdía, si perdía a su mejor amiga, su hermana recurriría a lo mismo.

- Pues morir es mucho mejor que pasar la eternidad junto a seres tan despreciables como todos ustedes, con unos hijos de puta que se creen dioses y tiene guardaespaldas y todo, por ambición y poder- dijo Edward girando su cuerpo apuntando a todos los presentes en la sala, menos a nosotros cuatro. Felix dio un paso hacia el frente, mientras Jane y Alec miraban a Aro a la espera de alguna señal.

-Veo que ya los notaste a tus lindos pequeños como les llamas- le dijo fríamente Aro-sin embargo ellos están con nosotros- y todos nos voltearon a ver

_¿Acaso está loco?- Alice_

_¡Ja! claro ya quisiera-Jacob_

_Solo asientan no quiero meterlos también- _pensó Edward

_Compórtense, no quiere meternos en rollos asientan con la cabeza- _les comunique

Todos asentimos al mismo tiempo.

Edward bufo y dijo.

-Veo que ahora los hicieron robots y maquinas de combate- sabía que no lo decía de verdad pero dolió.

La mente de Aro dudó un momento como reaccionar por su falta de respeto. Pero su codicia era más grande que su orgullo.

- No es necesario que te disgustes tanto Edward, como veras no somos los terribles seres que tú crees que somos-. Dijo Aro, utilizando un tono conciliador. -Estaríamos muy sentidos si tu padre te hubiera dado esa idea de nosotros²-

Le dio en su punto débil aparte de Bella, su familia.

Lamento terriblemente sus palabras, no quería arrastrar a su padre y a su familia.

- No es mi padre el que me ha dicho algo sobre vosotros, lo veo, lo leo en sus mentes. No quieren terminar con migo solo porque desean que me una a su aquelarre. Pero eso no sucederá, tendrá que matarme de todas formas. No tengo pensado abandonar la ciudad y contra eso no pueden hacer nada. Me expondré ante los ojos humanos si es necesario y con ello los descubriré también a ustedes. Estoy hablando enserio. Mátenme, terminen conmigo de una maldita vez- dijo Edward

-Lo lamentamos pero tu petición es denegada- dijo Marco poniendo fin al asunto.

Entonces Edward se fue hecho una furia, pasaron unos minutos y nadie dijo nada

-Maestro- dijo Alice B. rompiendo el hielo-¿podríamos pasar a nuestros aposentos?-

-Claro querida- le dijo Aro, hicimos una reverencia y nos fuimos.

Pase toda la noche despierta junto a Edward M., mientras el me frotaba la espalda, yo vigilaba las decisiones de Edward C., hubo dos momentos donde casi me salgo del castillo, el primero cuando salió del castillo, pensó en agarrar un coche con un dedo, pero al final cambio de idea, el segundo fue cuando decidió cazar, pensó en cazar humanos, pero no quiso decepcionar a Carlisle y no lo hizo, al final se decidió a exponerse al sol el día de San Marcos en el pleno desfile, ósea en unas horas más tarde.

Con ello las horas pasaron, Jane nos dijo que no iba a ver entrenamiento, por ser día de San Marcos, lo cual hizo que Alice B. viniera con Jacob Jr. a nuestro cuarto y esperamos inmóviles las decisiones de Edward.

-Se va a salvar- dijimos Alice B. y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Edward M. mientras me daba un beso en la sien.

-Bella llegara-dijo Alice B. –está viva, no sé cómo pero está viva, lo malo es que los traerán aquí, llegaran Edward, Alice y Bella-

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte

-Las 11 con cuarenta y nueve minutos- me contesto mi amor

-Necesito se pongan sus capaz y regresen aquí, rápido-les dije y con ello se fueron, Edward M. me puso mi capa y luego nos besamos, estábamos en nuestra burbuja hasta que alguien carraspeo.

-No pierden el tiempo- dijo Alice B. divertida

No pude decirle nada por que llamaron a la puerta

-Aro nos quiere a todos en la antecámara- dijo Chelsea

-Ya vamos- conteste

Mientras caminábamos se oyeron las campanadas del medio día, era el momento, rogaba porque Bella lo lograra.

Después de eso pasaron unos minutos estaban casi todos en la antecámara.

-Queridos- nos llamo Aro y volteamos- solicito lleven puesta la capucha hoy servirán de testigos y los testigo no se pueden ver-y nos la pusimos.

Se oyeron pasos afuera.

-Buenas tardes, Jane –dijo Gianna, estaban a nada de llegar.

- Gianna.- le dijo fríamente Jane

Se oyeron unos cuantos pasos y unas puertas. Entonces me fije en los pensamientos, según Edward no podía oírla pero yo si podía.

-Jane...-

-Alec -

-Te enviaron en busca de uno y vuelves con dos... y medio –rectificó Alec al reparar en Bella-. Buen trabajo-

Jane rompió a reír

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Edward -le saludó Alec- Pareces de mucho mejor humor.-

-Ligeramente -admitió Edward con voz monocorde.

Alec rió entre dientes mientras Bella se pegaba a su lado.

-¿Y ésta es la causante de todo el problema? -preguntó con incredulidad.

Edward se limitó a sonreír con expresión desdeñosa."Esta" no era la expresión que el hubiera preferido. Después, se le heló la sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Me la pido primero! -intervino Felix con suma tranquilidad desde donde estaba.

Edward se revolvió mientras en lo más profundo de su pecho resonaba un gruñido tenue. Felix sonrió. Su mano estaba levantada, con la palma hacia arriba. Curvó sus dedos dos veces, invitando a Edward a iniciar una pelea.

Alice rozó el brazo de Edward.

-Paciencia -le advirtió.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada. Ella estaba deseando saber que decian

_Edward, no, de por si no tenemos las cosas a nuestro favor, compórtate, por ella_- pensó Alice luego respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Alec, que, como si no hubiera pasado nada, dijo:

-Aro se alegrará de volver a verte.-

-No le hagamos esperar -sugirió Jane.

Edward asintió una vez.

Se volvieron a oír pasos hasta que se abrió la puerta.

-¡Jane, querida, has vuelto! -gritó con evidente alegría Aro. Para Bella su voz era apenas un tenue suspiro. Cuando vi a Aro sintió curiosidad y formulo un montón de preguntas.

Aro se deslizó junto a Jane y le tomó el rostro entre las manos apergaminadas. La besó suavemente en sus labios carnosos y luego levitó un paso hacia atrás.

- Sí, maestro -Jane sonrió- Le he traído de regreso y con vida, como deseabas-

- Jane. ¡Cuánto me reconforta tenerte a mi lado! –Aro sonrió también y se fijo en Alice y Bella.-¡ Y también trajiste a Alice y Bella! -Se regocijó y unió sus manos finas al dar una palmada-. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Maravilloso!-se volvió hacia Felix -Felix, sé bueno y avisa a mis hermanos quiénes están aquí. Estoy seguro de que no se lo van a querer perderselo.-

-Sí, maestro -asintió Felix, que desapareció por el camino por el que había venido.

-¿Lo ves, Edward? -Aro se volvió hacia Edward y le sonrió -. ¿Qué te dije yo? ¿No te alegras de que te hayamos denegado tu petición de ayer?.-

-Sí, Aro, lo celebro -admitió

-Me encantan los finales felices. Son tan escasos -Aro suspiró-. Eso sí, quiero que me cuenten toda la historia. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Alice? -volvió hacia ella con los ojos llenos de curiosidad-. Tu hermano parecía creer que eras infalible, pero al parecer cometiste un error.-.

Mientras Alice le explicaba a Aro que no era infalible, yo dirigí uno de mis pensamientos a Edward.

_Edward, no importa si la guardia entera se vuelve contra nosotros, acordamos ayudarte a sacarlas de aquí si las cosas no salen bien, cueste lo que cueste, les debemos más a ustedes que a ellos-_pensé para que Edward se enterara

_Gracias-pensó_

-Eres demasiado modesta -la reprendió Aro, sobre lo que había dicho antes-. He contemplado alguna de tus hazañas más sorprendentes y he de admitir que no había visto a nadie con un don como el tuyo. ¡Maravilloso!-

Alice lanzó una breve mirada a Edward que no pasó desapercibida para Aro.

_Edward, ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?-_pénso Alice

-Lo siento. No nos han presentado como es debido, ¿verdad? Es sólo que siento como si ya te conociera y tiendo a precipitarme. Tu hermano nos presentó ayer de una forma... peculiar. Ya ves, comparto un poco del talento de Edward, sólo que de forma más limitada que la suya- Aro habló con tono envidioso mientras agitaba la cabeza.

-Pero exponencialmente es mucho más poderoso -agregó Edward con tono seco. Miró a Alice mientras le explicaba de forma sucinta- Aro necesita del contacto físico para "oír" tus pensamientos, pero llega mucho más lejos que yo. Como sabes, sólo soy capaz de conocer lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien en un momento dado, pero Aro "oye" cualquier pensamiento que esa persona haya podido tener.-

Alice enarcó sus delicadas cejas y Edward agachó la cabeza

_¡Le enseñaste todos tus recuerdos!-_pensó Alice

Aro también se percató de ese gesto.

-Pero ser capaz de oír a lo lejos... -Aro suspiró al tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia ellos dos, haciendo referencia al intercambio de pensamientos que acababa de producirse-. ¡Eso sí que sería _práctico!-_Aro miró más allá de las figuras de Edward y Alice. Todos los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección. Nosotros también. Bella fue la más lenta en voltear.

Felix había regresado.

Mientras Marco y Cayo entraban detrás de Felix, Bella pensaba en un cuadro que Edward le había enseñado, según era un cuadro de Carlisle con los Vulturi.

-¡Marco, Cayo, miren! -canturreó Aro-. Después de todo, Bella sigue viva y Alice se encuentra con ella. ¿No es maravilloso?-

Pero ninguno sintió interés, los dos estaban aburridos, sin embargo eso no desanimo a Aro

-Conozcamos la historia.-

Cayo se fue a sentar a uno de los tronos, mientras Marco le tendía la mano a Aro, les estaba enseñando la intensidad de las relaciones entre Edward, Alice y Bella.

Edward resopló sin hacer ruido y Alice le miró con curiosidad.

-Gracias, Marco -dijo Aro-. Esto es muy interesante.-Marco se fue a sentar en otro trono.

Sus guardaespaldas se acercaron a ellos.

Aro siguió moviendo la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

-Asombroso, realmente increíble.-

El rostro de Alice evidenciaba su descontento.

_¿Ahora qué Edward?-pensó Alice_

Edward se volvió y de nuevo le facilitó una explicación rápida en voz baja:

-Marco ve las relaciones y ha quedado sorprendido por la intensidad de las nuestras.-

Aro sonrió.

-¡Qué práctico! -repitió para sí mismo. Luego, se dirigió a ellos-: Puedo asegurar que cuesta bastante sorprender a Marco. Resulta difícil de comprender, eso es todo, incluso ahora -Aro caviló mientras miraba el brazo de Edward en torno a Bella.-. ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan cerca de ella de ese modo?-

- No sin esfuerzo -contestó Edward con calma.

-Pero aun así... _¡La tua cantante! _¡Que derroche!-

Edward se rió sin ganas una vez.

-Yo lo veo más como un precio a pagar.-

Aro se mantuvo escéptico.

-Un precio muy alto.-

-Simple costo de oportunidad.-

Aro echó a reír.

-No hubiera creído que el reclamo de la sangre de alguien pudiera ser tan fuerte de no haberla olido en tus recuerdos. –era verdad, olía muy bien, incluso me dio un poco de sed-Yo mismo nunca había sentido nada igual. La mayoría de nosotros vendería caro ese obsequio mientras que tú...-

-... lo derrocho -concluyó Edward, ahora con sarcasmo.

Aro rió una vez más.

-¡Ay, cómo extraño a mi amigo Carlisle! Me recuerdas a él, excepto que él no se irritaba tanto.-

-Carlisle me supera en muchas otras cosas.-dijo Edward tratando de restar importancia.

-Jamás pensé ver a nadie que superase a Carlisle en autocontrol, pero tú le haces palidecer.-

-En absoluto -

-Me congratulo por su éxito -Aro reflexionó-. Tus recuerdos de él constituyen un verdadero regalo para mí, aunque me han dejado estupefacto. Me sorprende que haya... Me complace que el éxito lo haya sorprendido en el camino tan poco ortodoxo que eligió. Temía que se hubiera debilitado y gastado con el tiempo. Me hubiera mofado de su plan de encontrar a otros que compartieran su peculiar visión, pero aun así, no sé por qué, me alegra haberme equivocado.- Edward no dijo nada-—Pero ¡su _abstinencia._..! —Aro suspiró—. No sabía que era posible tener tanta fuerza de voluntad. Habituarse a resistir el canto de las sirenas, no una vez, sino una y otra, y otra más... No lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto por mí mismo.-Edward se estaba impacientando, por sus pensamientos ya quería irse-Sólo de recordar cuánto te atrae ella... -Aro rió entre dientes-. Me pone sediento.-

Edward se tensó.-No te inquietes -le tranquilizó Aro-. No tengo intención de hacerle daño, pero siento una enorme curiosidad sobre una cosa en particular –miro a Bella con vivo interés-. ¿Puedo? -preguntó con avidez al tiempo que alzaba una mano.

-Pregúntaselo _a ella_-sugirió Edward con voz monocorde.

-¡Por supuesto, qué descortesía por mi parte! -Exclamó Aro y, ahora dirigiéndose directamente a Bella, continuó—: Bella, me fascina que seas la única excepción al impresionante don de Edward... Una cosa así me resulta de lo más interesante y, dado que nuestros talentos son tan similares en muchas cosas, me preguntaba si serías tan amable de permitirme hacer un intento para verificar si también eres una excepción para _mí.-_ella alzo la vista hacia Edward y este asintió, la verdad no tenia elección. Se volví hacia Aro y Bella extendió la mano lentamente. Aro se deslizó para acercarse más. Aro alargó el brazo como si fuera a estrecharme la mano.

El rostro de Aro se alteró conforme le miraba. La seguridad se resquebrajó para convertirse primero en duda y luego en incredulidad antes de calmarse debajo de una máscara amistosa.

-Pues sí, muy interesante -dijo mientras le soltaba la mano y retrocedía.

Mala noticia nadie había "humillado" a Aro enfrente de todos, nadie era inmune a su poder. Era algo que él no soportaba.

Permaneció quieto durante unos momentos mientras su vista oscilaba, mirándolos. Luego, de forma repentina, sacudió la cabeza y dijo para sus adentros:

-Lo primero... Me pregunto si es inmune al resto de nuestros dones... ¿Jane, querida?-

-¡No! -gruñó Edward. Alice le contuvo agarrándole por el brazo con una mano, pero él se la sacudió de encima.

Jane dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad a Aro.

-¿Sí, maestro?- Jane era feliz usando su poder, inclusive un día jugamos a ver quien aguantaba el poder mas, claro que yo gane haciendo trampas

_Me las pagara-_pensó Aro

Edward gruñía de verdad, le lanzaba a Aro una mirada torva. Nadie se movía en la habitación. Todos miraban a Edward con incredulidad y sorpresa, como si hubiera cometido una vergonzosa metedura de pata. Y si la había metido.

_Eres un idiota Edward, si me hubieras hecho caso nada estaría pasando, si tan solo hubieras ido a Forks a verificar, no estarías poniéndolas en peligro, pero si seras un Romeo," si te mueres me muero" acumulas error y error y mas errores.-_pensé

Estaba muy enojada con él y luego lo empeoraba gruñendo.  
Aro le miró una vez y se quedó inmóvil mientras su ancha sonrisa se convertía en una expresión malhumorada.

Luego se dirigió a Jane.

-Me preguntaba, querida, si Bella es inmune a _ti.-_dijo Aro mientras Edward seguía gruñendo aun mas fuerte

Edward soltó a Bella y se puso delante de ella para esconderle de la vista de Jane y Aro. Cayo, seguido por su séquito, se acercó a ellos tan silenciosamente como un espectro para observar.

Jane se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa beatífica en los labios.

Edward M. y yo estuvimos a nada de lanzarnos también y gruñir junto Edward, pero a mí me detuvo Alice B. quien negaba con la cabeza y a Edward M. lo detuvo Jacob Jr., me sentía impotente, pero sabía que traería más problemas de los que solucionaríamos, se haría un enfrentamiento y estaríamos en desventaja y se podrían ir contra Bella, quise proteger a Edward con mi poder recién descubierto, un escudo mental, pero fue muy tarde.

-¡No! -chilló Alice cuando Edward se lanzó contra Jane.  
Pero antes de que alguien se moviera Edward ya estaba retorciéndose en el suelo.

_Es muy valiente, mira que no gritar con esa tortura-_pensó Alice B.

La verdad era que si, era como sentir tu transformación 10 veces mas dolorosa.

-¡Basta!- grito Bella

Edward por un momento pensó que si alcanzo a llegar el poder de Jane a Bella

_Ella está bien Edward- _pensó Alice

La voz de Bella resonó en el silencio y se lancé hacia delante de un salto para interponerse entre ellos, pero Alice le rodeó con los brazos.

-Jane -la llamó Aro con voz tranquila.

Jane alzó la vista enseguida, aún sonriendo de placer, y le interrogó con la mirada. Edward se quedó inmóvil en cuando Jane dejó de mirarle.

Aro señaló a Bella con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Puede que duela un poco- dijo Jane a velocidad vampírica. Ella sonrió hacia Bella. Pero Bella se volteo hacia Edward.

-Se encuentra bien- le susurro Alice con voz tensa a Bella en el oído. Entonces Edward se incorporo, después Edward observo a Jane y luego a Bella, se tranquilizo. Jane había dejado de sonreír y fulminaba a Bella con la mirada.

Bella esperaba el dolor, pero nada.

Edward le toco el brazo a Alice y esta le dio a Bella.

Aro soltó una risotada.

-Ja, ja, ja -rió entre muy valiente, Edward, al soportarlo en silencio. En una ocasión, sólo por curiosidad, le pedí a Jane que me lo hiciera a mí...-Sacudió la cabeza. Edward le fulminó con la mirada, disgustado. Aro suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ustedes?-

Edward y Alice se tensaron. Aquélla era la parte que habían estado esperando.

-Supongo que no existe posibilidad alguna de que hayas cambiado de parecer, ¿verdad? -le preguntó Aro, expectante, a Edward-. Tu don sería una excelente adquisición para nuestro pequeño grupo-

Edward bufo. Edward pareció sopesar cada palabra antes de pronunciarla:

-Preferiría... no... hacerlo.-

-¿Y tú, Alice? —inquirió Aro, aún expectante-. ¿Estarías interesada en unirte a nosotros?-

-No, gracias -dijo Alice.

-¿Y tú, Bella?-Aro enarcó las cejas. Bella pensaba que estaba bromeando. Todos quedaron en silencio.

Fue Cayo, quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué? -inquirió Cayo a Aro.

-Cayo, tienes que advertir el potencial, sin duda -lo censuró con afecto—- No he visto un diamante en bruto tan prometedor desde que encontramos a Jane y Alec. ¿Imaginas las posibilidades cuando sea uno de los nuestros?-

Cayo desvió la mirada con mordacidad. Jane echó chispas por los ojos, indignada por la comparación.

-No, gracias -dijo.

Aro suspiró una vez más.

-Una verdadera lástima... ¡Qué despilfarro!-

Estaba tan concentrada en las reacciones de Bella que algo pensó Aro a lo que Edward dijo:

-Unirse o morir, ¿no es así? -masculló Edward. -Sospeché algo así cuando nos condujeron a _esta _estancia !Pues vaya leyes las suyas!-

-Por supuesto que no -Aro parpadeó atónito-. Edward, ya nos habíamos reunido aquí para esperar a Heidi, no a ti.-

Diablos, se me había olvidado, más vale se den prisa.

-Aro -bisbiseó Cayo—- la ley los reclama.-

_Sabe demasiado, matémosla-_pensó Cayo

Edward miró fijamente a Cayo e inquirió:

-¿Y por qué?-

Cayo señaló a Bella.

-Sabe demasiado. Has desvelado nuestros secretos –

-Aquí, en su farsa, también hay algunos humanos -le recordó Edward.

-Sí –admitió-, pero nos sirven de alimento cuando dejan de sernos útiles. Ése no es tu plan para la chica. ¿Estás preparado para acabar con ella si traiciona nuestros secretos? Yo creo que no – dijo en un tono burlón

-No voy a... – empezó a protestar Bella en susurró pero Cayo la cayo con una mirada.

-Tampoco pretendes convertirla en uno de nosotros –prosiguió-, por consiguiente, ello nos hace vulnerables. Aunque es cierto que, por esto, sólo habría que quitarle la vida a la chica. Puedes dejarla aquí si lo deseas.-Edward le enseñó los colmillos.- Lo que pensaba -concluyó Cayo.

-A menos que... -intervino Aro, que parecía muy contrariado por el giro que había tomado la conversación-.A menos que, ¿albergas el propósito de concederle la inmortalidad?-

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?-

Aro sonrió.

.Vaya, en ese caso serías libre de volver a casa y darle a mi amigo Carlisle recuerdos de mi parte -su expresión se volvió más dubitativa-. Pero me temo que tendrías que decirlo en serio y comprometerte.-Aro alzó la mano delante de Edward.

Edward lo dudo.

-Hazlo –susurro Bella-, por favor.-

_No seas idiota, prometido-_ pensé-_ ella piensa que prefieres que todos ustedes mueran a convertirla_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?-_respondió

_Yo si puedo leerle la mente, pero algún día te lo explicare con calma._

Justo cuando acabe de pensar esa frase Alice se alejo de ellos, extendió su mano hacia Aro y ella le enseño su visión.

_Era Bella, estaba tan pálida como Edward, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía un cuerpo estructural, su cabellos tenía más brillo, simplemente hermosa, ella se estaba abrazando a Alice, las dos eran unas lindas vampiresas._

-Ja, ja, ja –rió Aro. Lentamente alzó los ojos, que relucían de entusiasmo—. ¡Eso ha sido _fascinante!-_

_-_ Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado- le dijo Alice

- Ver las mismas cosas que tú ves, ¡sobre todo las que aún no han sucedido!- sacudió la cabeza, maravillado

-Pero eso está por suceder- dijo Alice tranquilamente

-Si, sí, está bastante definido. No hay problema, por supuesto.-

-Aro- dijo Cayo con decepción

-Tranquilízate, querido Cayo! -Aro sonreía-. ¡Piensa en las posibilidades! Ellos no se van a unir a nosotros hoy, pero siempre existe la esperanza de que ocurra en el futuro. Imagina la dicha que aportaría sólo la joven Alice a nuestra pequeña comunidad... Además, siento una terrible curiosidad por ver ¡cómo entra en acción Bella!-

-En tal caso, ¿somos libres de irnos ahora? -preguntó Edward.

-Sí, sí -contestó Aro en tono agradable-, pero, por favor, vengan a visitarnos de nuevo. ¡Ha sido absolutamente apasionante!-

-Nosotros también los visitaremos para asegurarnos de que la han transformado en uno de los nuestros -prometió Cayo- Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no lo demoraría demasiado. No ofrecemos segundas oportunidades.

Edward se tensó, pero asintió una sola vez.

Cayo esbozó una sonrisita de suficiencia y se deslizo hacia Marco.

Felix gimió.

-Ay, Felix, paciencia -Aro sonrió divertido-. Heidi estará aquí de un momento a otro.-

-Hum -la voz de Edward tenía un tono incisivo-. En tal caso, quizá convendría que nos marcháramos cuanto antes.-

-Sí -coincidió Aro- Es una buena idea. Los accidentes _ocurren. _Por favor, si no les importa, esperen abajo hasta que se haga de noche.-

-Por supuesto -aceptó Edward.

-Y toma -agregó Aro, dirigiéndose a Felix con un dedo. Éste avanzó de inmediato. Aro desabrochó la capa gris que llevaba, se la quitó de los hombros y se la lanzó a Edward-. Llévate ésta. Llamas un poco la atención.-

Edward se puso la larga capa, pero no la capucha.

Aro suspiró. -Te sienta bien.-

Edward rió entre dientes, pero después de lanzar una mirada hacia atrás, calló repentinamente. Heidi ya venia

-Gracias, Aro. Esperaremos abajo.-

-Adiós, mis jóvenes amigos -contestó Aro, quien se estaba muriendo de sed.

-Vámonos -instó Edward con apremio.

Demetri les indicó mediante gestos que le siguieran y se fueron.

En cuanto salieron Aro nos pregunto.

-¿Se quedaran a _cenar?-_

-No maestro gracias- respondí por todos- con su permiso- y nos fimos no soportaba ver como los mataban y los triaban a su _coladera._

_Tendremos que vigilarlos-_pensó Jacob refiriéndose a Edward, Bella y Alice.

_Vamos-_pensé yo

Tuve que ponernos en un aspecto humano, nos escabullimos y fuimos a la recepción.

-¿Están bien las dos?- les pregunto Edward

-Sera mejor que la sientes antes de que se desplome- le dijo Alice a Edward- Va a caerse en pedazos- Bella estaba temblando y sollozando.

-Silencio, Bella, calma- le pidió Edward.

_Veo que están bien Edward-_ le comunique_- queríamos asegurarnos, ahora nos vamos, espero verte el próximo mes-_

_Ok-_pensó el

Nos fuimos, en cuanto llegamos al cuarto Alice B. nos dijo que teníamos que buscarle un coche para Alice, entonces tuvimos que volver a salir.

Encontramos un BMW color negro, rápido, lo suficiente para ellos 3, esperábamos a Alice y cuando nos vio se quedo en shock.

-No puede ser….- susurro

-También nos da gusto verte Alice- dijo Alice B. riendo

-¡PEQUEÑOS!, pero miren que guapos y guapas son, incluso más que yo- bromeo Alice dio de saltitos y nos abrazo a todos.-¿Pero que hacen aquí?-

-Otra- dijo Edward

-¿Qué?-

-¿no te acuerdas?, tenemos que escoger clan-le dijo Alice B.

-Cierto- reflexiono-no me acordaba, un momento, ¿están con los Vulturi?-

-Si-

-Entonces oyeron el… juicio-

-No lo oímos, estuvimos ahí- dijo Jacob Jr.

-¿Estuvieron ahí?-

-Sí, no te preocupes hubiéramos abogado por ustedes- le dije- Edward nos vio el día de su petición-

-Tienen que explicarme muchas cosas-

-En un mes estamos todos con ustedes- le dijo Edward M.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, necesitamos su número, no sabemos donde están-

-Ok, te lo paso- luego nos pasó el número- Bien, ahora tengo que buscar un coche-

-Ya lo tenemos, es ese negro, fue el mejor que había-

-Los adoro ¿saben?-nos dijo con una sonrisa- los veré luego

-Oye no le digan nada a Bella, de nosotros, quiero ver su reacción, pero dile a los demás-

-Ok- nos mando un beso mientras se metía al auto- luego nos vemos- y se fue

-Bueno eso fue raro- dijo Jacob Jr.

-Vamos- dijo Edward- antes de que los Vulturi se den cuanta- y nos fuimos

…..

Hoy nos íbamos, por fin ya me había hartado del maldito castillo. Estábamos en la ante cámara con nuestras capas puestas y con un millón de maletas con la ropa que nos había regalado. Esperábamos a Aro, Marco y Cayo.

Llegaron y se sentaron en sus tronos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué han decidido?- nos pregunto al fin Aro

-Hemos decidido ver nuestra última opción, pero casi estamos seguro de que nos quedaremos con nuestra familia- Aro quería nuestros dones, mas el mío, sin embargo nunca vendría aquí.

-Es una lástima, sin embargo no perdemos las esperanzas- dijo Aro- pueden irse en paz, conserven las capas.-

-¿Le podría dar un abrazo maestro?- le pregunto Alice B. sabíamos que lo hacíamos solo para quedar bien.

-Claro que si pequeña-Alice B. se acerco, al final ya estábamos todos, después nos despedimos.

-Tienes que venir a _jugar_- dijo Jane cuando le di su abrazo

-Claro que vendré- le dijo

Nos acompañaron Felix y Demetri al aeropuerto.

-Bien, ¿a que hora sale su vuelo?- pregunto Demetri

- no lo sabemos, llamaremos a los Cullen-

-Bien en ese caso, adiós-

-Adiós- dijimos todos

-Yo llamo a Alice.- dije

-Bueno- contesto otra voz que no era la de Alice, enseguida la reconocí, aunque no me acordara mucho de él.

-Hola quisiera hablar con Alice Cullen-

-¿De parte de quien?-

-De la teniente, general Whitlock-

-….-

-Por dios Jasper, soy Bella-

-Pero, si Bella esta en el instituto- dijo extrañado

-No tonto, no esa Bella, la pequeña prometida de Edward-

-¿pequeña prometida?...Ah ya sé quién eres, lo siento no te reconocí¿ como estas?-

-Bien Jasper-

-¿para que necesitas a Alice?-

-¿Qué no les ha contado?-

-… ah ya cierto, lo siento hoy esto un poco distraído, su vuelo sale a las 5 de la tarde haya en Florencia, para llegar a Seattle-

-Ok gracias Jazz, luego nos vemos-

-Bye- y colgó

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte a Edward

-Son las 4:30-

-Hay que ir abordando

…..

-¡JAZZ WHITLOCK!- grito Alice B. cuando atravesamos la puerta de cristal, luego corrió hacia el

-¡MOUNSTRITO!- y se besaron.

-Hola- le dije a Rose Jr. dándole un abrazo

-Hola Bellie- dijo

-¡Enana!- dijo Emmett M. dándome un abrazo de oso

-Oso- dije remiendo

-Barbie- dijo Jacob Jr.

-Hola Fido- le dijo de broma y se abrazaron

-Hola Rose- le dijo Edward M.

-Hola Edward M.- y para sorpresa de todos lo abrazo

-¡Eddy!Jaky!- dijo Emmett M. dándole un abrazo de oso a los 2

-¡EMMETT!- gritaron enojados

-Hola Jazz W.-le di un abrazo

-Hola Bella Jr.-

-Bien, Bella Jr., ¿Quién vendrá por nosotros?- pregunto Emmett

-Creo que Alice y Jasper- y luego los vi ahí haciéndonos señas- si míralos ahí están- y nos acercamos a ellos.

_**Cap largo los se, bueno tengo que darles dos noticias**_

_**La primera, ya casi llegamos con los Cullen**_

_**La segunda es que en verdad lo siento pero no puedo seguir actualizando los sábados, pero les juro que les tendré 1 cap. a la semana, sea el di que sea.**_

_**Bien dicho esto me voy**_

_**Besos vampíricos y lametadas de lobo**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black.**_


	8. Cullen

DOOMED LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_Cullen I_

_Bella Jr. POV_

-¡JAZZ WHITLOCK!- grito Alice B. cuando atravesamos la puerta de cristal, luego corrió hacia el

-¡MOUNSTRITO!- y se besaron.

-Hola- le dije a Rose Jr. dándole un abrazo

-Hola Bellie- dijo

-¡Enana!- dijo Emmett M. dándome un abrazo de oso

-Oso- dije remiendo

-Barbie- dijo Jacob Jr.

-Hola Fido- le dijo de broma y se abrazaron

-Hola Rose- le dijo Edward M.

-Hola Edward M.- y para sorpresa de todos lo abrazo

-¡Eddy!Jaky!- dijo Emmett M. dándole un abrazo de oso a los 2

-¡EMMETT!- gritaron enojados

-Hola Jazz W.-le di un abrazo

-Hola Bella Jr.-

-Bien, Bella Jr., ¿Quién vendrá por nosotros?- pregunto Emmett

-Creo que Alice y Jasper- y luego los vi ahí haciéndonos señas- si míralos ahí están- y nos acercamos a ellos.

-Hola Alice- le dije

-Hola- me abrazo

-Capitán Hale- le hice un saludo militar

-Teniente Swan- y rio- hola-

-Hola-

Mientras se saludaban, Jake Jr. y yo nos fuimos adelantando

-Sabes Bella Jr. ya nada es como antes- suspiro

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Antes pasábamos horas juntos tu y yo y ahora ya ni te hablo-

-oh Jake- lo abrace por su cintura- sabes tu serás mi mejor amigo por siempre y eso si tiene una realidad para nosotros-

-Lo se, pero es que a veces quisiera ser solo Jacob, nada de vampiro hermoso o lobo gigantesco-

-Yo también, sin embargo eso es imposible-

-Lo se-

-Subamos- nos subimos en un jeep gigantesco y luego llegaron los de mas Edward M. me rodeo con sus brazos y fuimos abrazados todo el camino.

Jasper nos explico que justo este fin de semana esperaban a la "cazadora" de Bella, Victoria, la cual la perseguía porque Edward mato a su compañero, porque quería asesinar a Bella. Jasper se disculpo por no poder entrenarnos.

-No se preocupen, le vamos a ayudar con lo poco que sabemos.- dijo mi novio

-Genial un poco de acción- dijo Emmet M. frotándose las manos.

Llegamos a la imponente mansión Cullen, era blanca y con unos ventanales hermosos, estaba rodeada por un bosque y se oían los sonidos de la naturaleza.

-Llegamos- dijo Alice

Jasper salió del coche y corrió a abrirnos la puerta mientras Alice corría al interior de la casa.

Jasper nos hizo un gesto para que entráramos.

Todos entramos y vimos que Alice estaba junto a otros 4 vampiros, 2 de ellos se parecían a Emmett M. y a Rose Jr. y los otros dos eran un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre tenía aspecto como de un actor de cine, era irreal, tenía su cabello rubio.

La mujer tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, de figura curvilínea, era un poco menuda, el cabello de color caramelo.

-Hola- dijo el hombre- soy Carlisle y ella- señalo a la mujer- es Esme mi esposa, ellos- señalo a los otros 2- son Emmett y Rosalie, bueno ya conocen a Alice y a Jasper, solo faltan Edward y Bella-

-Si por que la quiso proteger mientras nos dejaba toda la carga del asunto- resoplo Rosalie

-Rosalie- le regaño Esme

-Mucho gusto, encantados- dije en nombre de todos

-Bah, basta de formalidades- Emmett camino hacia mi- me recuerdas ¿verdad? Soy osito Emmett-

-Por dios Emmett eran unos niños no se acuerda- le dijo Rosalie

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Victoria viene- dijo Jasper

-Cierto- le dijo Jasper W.

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo- Jasper se sentó en un sillón y todos le imitamos, estuvimos discutiendo en quien se iba por cada lado y cosas asi, al final se decidió que nosotros fuéramos como lobos, estuvimos de acuerdo y nos fuimos.

Emmett y Jasper cargaron unas mochilas con ropa para después y las dejaron en un tronco para que supiéramos donde estaban.

Estuvimos esperándola hasta que Alice grito:

-A la derecha-

Todos salimos corriendo hacia esa dirección, Jasper y Emmett a la cabeza, entonces vi un rayo rojo como el fuego paso corriendo, era Victoria, trataba de esquivarnos, saltaba de árbol en árbol, Emmett y Jasper estuvieron a nada de atraparla, hasta que cruzo un rio, Emmett M., Jacob Jr. y Jasper W. estuvieron a punto de cruzarlo, hasta que Carlisle nos detuvo.

-¡Es la frontera Quilaute!-

No sabía que eran los Quilautes ni por qué no podíamos cruzar, solo sabía que eran una tribu que se ubicaba en La Push.

Seguimos persiguiéndole por nuestro lado, de pronto unos lobos aparecieron, ellos también la perseguían.

Entonces me di cuenta.

Eran como nosotros.

Los licántropos Quilaute.

Todos empezaron a gritar y decir cosa ( si como lobos éramos telepáticos), pero no hubo tiempo de contestar ya que Victoria volvió a cruzar a nuestro lado. La perseguimos, los lobos iban unos kilómetros delante de nosotros (obvio en su lado), estábamos a nada de agárrala cuando volvió a saltar para cruzar el rio.

-¡NO EMMETT!-rugió Rosalie.

Nadie se había dado cuenta.

Emmett brinco de tras de Victoria en una acto muy impulsivo, pero Emmett choco contra un lobo gris, el lobo le rugió y Emmett también.

-¡EMMETT!- rugió Rose de nuevo

Entonces Emmett reacciono y regreso con nosotros, Rosalie se puso a gruñirle al lobo, entonces dos lobos se pusieron de flancos del lobo, entonces Carlisle y Jasper se adelantaron un paso.

-Sam-dijo Carlisle y el lobo negro volteo- disculpa por esto, pero Emmett es muy impulsivo y teníamos que liberarnos de ella-

Entonces el se hecho a correr y regreso como hombre.

Era de piel cobriza, de ojos negro y cabello negro también, era musculoso.

Carlisle y el empezaron a hablar mientras Jasper tranquilizaba a todos.

_Una mano no estaría mal-_pensó Jasper para mi

Entonces puse mi poder en activo también tranquilizándolos, los lobos no nos habían visto hasta después de que un lobo de pelaje rojizo nos miro con ojos como platos y luego vio a su manada, los estaba contando, después todos los lobos nos miraron igual, luego el tal Sam se dio cuenta.

-¿Quiénes son?-le dijo a Carlisle

_Carlisle, dile que ahora no es importante,, dile que en cuanto acabemos con esto hablamos-_le informe

-Sam, eso no es de importancia ahora, lo hablamos cuando esto acabe-

-Está bien, pero necesitamos saber-

Todos seguimos pistas que llevaban a unos acantilados, seguimos, y los Cullen se pararon, entonces los lobos también pararon.

-Sam- dijo Jasper- necesitamos cruzar ¿podrías hacer una pequeña excepción al tratado?, solo seriamos Emmett y yo-

Sam negó con la cabeza, pero Jasper y Emmett no se dieron por vencidos. Pero no consiguieron nada. Sam se transformo y les explico, después nos vio.

-Creo que es hora de que nos expliquen- Carlilse iba a hablar pero negué con la cabeza.

_Edward M., Alice B. Rosalie Jr. vayan por la ropa-_les dije y salieron corriendo- _Jasper diles que esperen unos minutos-_

-Ellos les piden unos minutos- dijo Jasper transmitiendo el mensaje.

Alice B., Rose Jr. y Edward M. regresaron con los bolsas en los hocicos, nos escondimos detrás de los árboles y nos cambiamos, Edward M. y yo salimos de la mano, después se nos unió Jake Jr. los abrace.

Todos los lobos se quedaron en shock en cuanto nos vieron a todos.

_Es imposible_-pensaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Yo creo que ya nada es imposible en este mundo- dije- Hola, soy Isabella- todos abrieron aun mas los ojos-se que tienen un montón de dudas, pero creo no es el lugar, además necesito ver al viejo Quil- todos quedaron mas sorprendidos de lo normal.

-Solo queremos saber que son-

Jake Jr. dio una sonrisa amarga.

-Somos unos medio- vampiros, medio-lobos y medio- humanos ¿les parece poco?- contesto con tono agrio

Si los lobos seguían así se iban a desmayar.

Pasaron unos segundos donde nadie hablo.

-¿Dónde… donde quieren hablar?- pregunto Sam.

-Aquí mismo en una hora ¿les parece?- pregunto Edward M.

-Claro aquí… aquí estaremos- dio una orden en Quilaute y se fueron.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la casa ahora, hay puntos que aclarar- dijo Carlisle, todos asentimos y nos fuimos corriendo.

Cuando llegamos nos fuimos al comedor, era bastante grande, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no comen.

-Bien- dijo Carlisle- creo que debemos ponernos al corriente unos a los otros, entonces les vamos a explicar la situación- Carlisle nos conto las historias de cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen, gracias a nuestros oídos extrafinos Carlisle pudo hablar a su velocidad vamipirica, pero en cuanto acabo con Jasper empezó a hablar a modo humano.-La mas reciente es Bella, la compañera de Edward, ella es su _Tua canatante_- para Emmett M. Rosalie Jr. y Jasper W. ese termino era desconocido asi que Carlisle lo explico- es decir que su sangre huele de una manera muy apetitosa pero solo para el, el verano pasado tuvimos un altercado con unos nomadas, eran 3, pero al final fueron dos quienes quería "cazar" a Bella, matamos a 1, su compañera nos ha estando "cazando" des de ese entonces, sucede que Edward se fue 6 meses y rompió con Bella, ya saben Edward fue con los Vulturi y…-

-Nosotros estábamos ahí, Aro hizo un teatrito- dijo Edward M.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Jasper

-Sigan, después lo explico-

-Bueno- siguió Carlisle- entonces Edward fue con los Vulturi, regresaron con bien, pero Victoria nos sigue buscando, en realidad quiere matar a Bella- todo fue silencio absoluto hasta que Jasper lo rompió

-Edward M.-mi amado lo volteo a ver- ¿Qué querías decir con el teatrito de Aro?-

-Pues días antes Bella Jr. y Alice B. tuvieron una visión sobre una chica aventándose desde la cima de un acantilado- los Cullen sabían de mis poderes, era mas fácil hablar así- por el gran parecido a mi Bella supusimos era la Bella de Edward- todo es confuso- decidimos esperar a ver que pasaba y luego..-

-Espera espera ¿tampoco pueden ver a los lobos?-pregunto Alice

-Yo no- dijo Alice B.

-Yo no podía hasta hace unos minutos- dije

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron las dos Alice

-Sucede que ahora puedo ver nuestro próximo encuentro con ellos, supongo que tenia que saber que eran exactamente- me encogí en hombros- lo comprobare luego-

-Como decía pasaron unos días y ellas tuvieron la visión de que Edward iba a ir a Volterra, Bella intento hablar con el para que no hiciera esa tontería, pero fue inútil-

-Luego hizo su petición con los Vulturi, ellos lo meditaron por 15 minutos- dijo Jacob Jr.- pero Edward M. dijo que era un teatrito por que le dijieron que hiciera como si no conociera a Aro y Aro iba a hacer lo mismo, no entendimos el por que pero oímos como le dijeron eso antes de entrar-

-Despues incluso dijo Aro que estábamos de su lado- _muéstrales a los demás_- pensó Alice B. Me concentre e hice llegar mis recuerdos a los demás

_INICIO RECUERDOS_

_-Piensa mejor lo que te propones, le causarías una gran pena a tu padre. No queremos hacernos cargo de ese dolor, no podríamos soportar la eternidad sabiendo que le hemos herido de esta manera. Sin embargo podemos ver que eres un joven talentoso en muchos aspectos, tal vez quieras ser parte de nuestra familia, soportarías la eternidad en nuestra compañía .Claro que no te forzaríamos a hacer nada que no quisieras. Veras, tu padre también vivió junto a nosotros, seguramente el te ha hablado de ello. Nosotros nunca lo forzamos a aceptar nuestra forma de vida...Podría ser lo mismo para ti. Únete a nosotros, estarías entre nuestros preferidos, tal vez estarías primero que todos ellos-en la mente de la guardia se sentían ofendidos, mientras la mente de Aro giraba en torno a su habilidad por " ver" los pensamientos de los demás. Envidiosamente comparaba su poder con el de él, aquello era algo que quería para sí mismo. El tener que estar en contacto era un fastidio para él, sin embargo su habilidad le resultaba mucho mas "practica"- ¿Qué te parece nuestro ofrecimiento?-_

_- Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ti-. Dijo ahora Cayo._

_- No es lo que esperaba. Estoy determinado a terminar con mi existencia. Con o sin su ayuda- Les dijo desafiantemente_

_-La única forma en que terminaríamos contigo seria por obligación-Prosiguió Cayo._

_-¿ Todo esto por una simple humana? Desprecias toda la eternidad, desprecias lo que te ofrecemos, solo por una humana? ² Dijo muy ofendido Aro. No comprendía cómo podía despreciar lo que él consideraba un honor. Sin embargo mis amigos, mi novio y yo si le entendíamos, bueno Jacob Jr. tampoco entendía, solo una pequeña parte, el pensaba que si me perdía, si perdía a su mejor amiga, su hermana recurriría a lo mismo._

_- Pues morir es mucho mejor que pasar la eternidad junto a seres tan despreciables como todos ustedes, con unos hijos de puta que se creen dioses y tiene guardaespaldas y todo, por ambición y poder- dijo Edward girando su cuerpo apuntando a todos los presentes en la sala, menos a nosotros cuatro. Felix dio un paso hacia el frente, mientras Jane y Alec miraban a Aro a la espera de alguna señal._

_-Veo que ya los notaste a tus lindos pequeños como les llamas- le dijo fríamente Aro-sin embargo ellos están con nosotros- y todos nos voltearon a ver_

_¿Acaso está loco?- Alice_

_¡Ja! claro ya quisiera-Jacob_

_Solo asientan no quiero meterlos también- pensó Edward_

_Compórtense, no quiere meternos en rollos asientan con la cabeza- les comunique _

_Todos asentimos al mismo tiempo._

_Edward bufo y dijo._

_-Veo que ahora los hicieron robots y maquinas de combate- sabía que no lo decía de verdad pero dolió._

_La mente de Aro dudó un momento como reaccionar por su falta de respeto. Pero_ _su codicia era más grande que su orgullo._

_- No es necesario que te disgustes tanto Edward, como veras no somos los terribles seres que tú crees que somos-. Dijo Aro, utilizando un tono conciliador. -Estaríamos muy sentidos si tu padre te hubiera dado esa idea de nosotros²-_

_Le dio en su punto débil aparte de Bella, su familia._

_Lamento terriblemente sus palabras, no quería arrastrar a su padre y a su familia._

_- No es mi padre el que me ha dicho algo sobre vosotros, lo veo, lo leo en sus mentes. No quieren terminar con migo solo porque desean que me una a su aquelarre. Pero eso no sucederá, tendrá que matarme de todas formas. No tengo pensado abandonar la ciudad y contra eso no pueden hacer nada. Me expondré ante los ojos humanos si es necesario y con ello los descubriré también a ustedes. Estoy hablando enserio. Mátenme, terminen conmigo de una maldita vez- dijo Edward_

_-Lo lamentamos pero tu petición es denegada- dijo Marco poniendo fin al asunto._

_FIN RECUERDOS_

La cara de los Cullen estaba entre orgullo,tristesa, remordimiento y rabia.

-Después se fue hecho una furia, nos pasamos la noche en vela, hubo 2 veces que tuvimos visiones sobre sus ideas sobre hacerse notar pero no lo llevo a cabo, después Aro nos hizo pasar por testigos tuvimos la capucha de la capa todo el tiempo, vimos que Bella lo logro, después le dijimos a Edward sobre si los planes no salían bien lo ayudaríamos-

- hubo un momento donde todos casi nos descontrolamos – dije yo compartiendo mis recuerdos

_INICIO RECUERDOS_

_-. No tengo intención de hacerle daño, pero siento una enorme curiosidad sobre una cosa en particular –miro a Bella con vivo interés-. ¿Puedo? -preguntó con avidez al tiempo que alzaba una mano._

_-Pregúntaselo a ella-sugirió Edward con voz monocorde._

_-¡Por supuesto, qué descortesía por mi parte! -Exclamó Aro y, ahora dirigiéndose directamente a Bella, continuó—: Bella, me fascina que seas la única excepción al impresionante don de Edward... Una cosa así me resulta de lo más interesante y, dado que nuestros talentos son tan similares en muchas cosas, me preguntaba si serías tan amable de permitirme hacer un intento para verificar si también eres una excepción para mí.-ella alzo la vista hacia Edward y este asintió, la verdad no tenia elección. Se volví hacia Aro y Bella extendió la mano lentamente. Aro se deslizó para acercarse más. Aro alargó el brazo como si fuera a estrecharme la mano._

_El rostro de Aro se alteró conforme le miraba. La seguridad se resquebrajó para convertirse primero en duda y luego en incredulidad antes de calmarse debajo de una máscara amistosa._

_-Pues sí, muy interesante -dijo mientras le soltaba la mano y retrocedía._

_Mala noticia nadie había "humillado" a Aro enfrente de todos, nadie era inmune a su poder. Era algo que él no soportaba._

_Permaneció quieto durante unos momentos mientras su vista oscilaba, mirándolos. Luego, de forma repentina, sacudió la cabeza y dijo para sus adentros:_

_-Lo primero... Me pregunto si es inmune al resto de nuestros dones... ¿Jane, querida?-_

_-¡No! -gruñó Edward. Alice le contuvo agarrándole por el brazo con una mano, pero él se la sacudió de encima._

_ Jane dedicó una sonrisa de felicidad a Aro._

_-¿Sí, maestro?- Jane era feliz usando su poder, inclusive un día jugamos a ver quien aguantaba el poder mas, claro que yo gane haciendo trampas_

_Me las pagara-pensó Aro_

_ Edward gruñía de verdad, le lanzaba a Aro una mirada torva. Nadie se movía en la habitación. Todos miraban a Edward con incredulidad y sorpresa, como si hubiera cometido una vergonzosa metedura de pata. Y si la había metido._

_Eres un idiota Edward, si me hubieras hecho caso nada estaría pasando, si tan solo hubieras ido a Forks a verificar, no estarías poniéndolas en peligro, pero si seras un Romeo," si te mueres me muero" acumulas error y error y mas errores.-pensé _

_Estaba muy enojada con él y luego lo empeoraba gruñendo.  
Aro le miró una vez y se quedó inmóvil mientras su ancha sonrisa se convertía en una expresión malhumorada._

_Luego se dirigió a Jane._

_-Me preguntaba, querida, si Bella es inmune a ti.-dijo Aro mientras Edward seguía gruñendo aun mas fuerte_

_Edward soltó a Bella y se puso delante de ella para esconderle de la vista de Jane y Aro. Cayo, seguido por su séquito, se acercó a ellos tan silenciosamente como un espectro para observar._

_Jane se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa beatífica en los labios._

_Edward M. y yo estuvimos a nada de lanzarnos también y gruñir junto Edward, pero a mí me detuvo Alice B. quien negaba con la cabeza y a Edward M. lo detuvo Jacob Jr., me sentía impotente, pero sabía que traería más problemas de los que solucionaríamos, se haría un enfrentamiento y estaríamos en desventaja y se podrían ir contra Bella, quise proteger a Edward con mi poder recién descubierto, un escudo mental, pero fue muy tarde._

_-¡No! -chilló Alice cuando Edward se lanzó contra Jane.  
Pero antes de que alguien se moviera Edward ya estaba retorciéndose en el suelo._

_Es muy valiente, mira que no gritar con esa tortura-pensó Alice B._

_La verdad era que si, era como sentir tu transformación 10 veces mas dolorosa._

_-¡Basta!- grito Bella _

_Edward por un momento pensó que si alcanzo a llegar el poder de Jane a Bella_

_Ella está bien Edward- pensó Alice _

_FIN RECUERDOS_

-¿Edward paso por el poder de Jane?- pregunto Carlisle con los ojos como platos

-Y sin gritar- el se quedo pensando por lo que seguí con el relato-Cuando empezaron a dar el veredicto yo descubrí algo o bueno mas bien le puse atención, yo si puedo leerle la mente a Bella- todos abrieron sus ojos como platos solo Edward y yo lo sabíamos- mi teoría es que este muy conectada a ella o que tenga algún poder que me permita entrar, pero eso no es importante, al final todo salió bien y les ayudamos a buscar el coche- le guiñe el ojo a Alice, pero entonces vi el reloj- tenemos que irnos-

-¿Vamos todos?- pregunto Rosalie Jr.

-No-dijo Jasper W.- creo que lo mejor es que solo vayan 3- y todos nos vieron a Jacob Jr., Edward M. y a mi. Suspire.

-Vamos- les dije y salimos corriendo

**_TACHAN, je lo se eta historia es confusa lo siento, pero no tengo otra manera para que se entienda mas, otra cosita, estamos empezando la parte de los Cullen lo que significa que debo de llevar los mismo tiempos que el libro, pues se supone que esta historia empieza en Eclispe entonces por eso tardo un poco mas por que tengo que ver los diálogos las paginas etc._**

**_LAS AMA_**

**_Gabs Cullen Black_**


	9. Los Quilaute

DOOMED LOVE

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**

_Los Quilaute _

_Bella Jr. POV._

_-tenemos que irnos-dije_

_-¿Vamos todos?- pregunto Rosalie Jr._

_-No-dijo Jasper W.- creo que lo mejor es que solo vayan 3- y todos nos vieron a Jacob Jr., Edward M. y a mi. Suspire._

_-Vamos- les dije y salimos corriendo_

-¿Cómo creen que sería mejor presentarnos como estamos o como lobos?- pregunto mi mejor amigo

-Creo que es mejor irnos así, de todas maneras nos van a llevar a los límites de La Push y como no somos de su manada no podríamos comunicarnos con ellos.- le contesto mi imprimado.

Seguimos corriendo por el bosque de Forks, era una hermosura de paisaje, me encantaban los lugares así, fríos y con lluvia, nunca me había gustado el calor, odiaba el sol.

Fuimos bajando de velocidad cuando el olor a lobo llego a nuestras fosas nasales.

Cuando llegamos notamos que solo Sam y Jacob estaban en su forma humana, aunque no confiaban completamente en nosotros, algo les decía que éramos buenos.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- pregunto Jacob

-Decidieron que solo viniéramos los 3- le dije con indiferencia- ¿podre hablar con el viejo Quil?-

_Directo al grano, sigue así mi vida- pensó Edward M._

-Primero necesitamos saber que son- dijo Sam

-Ya se los dijimos hace unos minutos- dijo Edward M.

-Pero eso es imposible-

-Estamos aquí, somos una prueba de que no- contesto fríamente Edward M.

-¿Por qué… por que son…_asi _- pregunto Sam

-Es una larga historia pero se las contare- dijo Jacob Jr. se sentó en el pie de un árbol, cruzo las piernas y suspiro. Los lobos relajaron un poco sus posturas y Sam y Jacob le imitaron al igual que mi novio y yo.

Mientras Jacob Jr. contaba la historia yo me acurrucaban en el pequeño de Edward, en las partes malas de la historia o yo me tensaba o el se tensaba nos acariciábamos mutuamente, con el poco tiempo que habíamos tenidos no habíamos tenido nada de nada y extrañaba sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Y entonces aquí nos tienen- finalizo Jake Jr. los lobos no podían tener mas abiertos los ojos.

-Que extrañas coincidencias- dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido- ¿y para que quieren al viejo Quil?-

-Mi padre quería que hablara con el en realidad no lo se - me encogí en hombros, entonces me enfoque en una mente—No Leah, yo tampoco- dije con una sonrisa triste yo tampoco podía tener hijos- Creo que tú tienes mas posibilidad que yo de tenerlos porque tú eres mitad humana yo soy como un 25%, y mi parte vampira predomina- y me quede callada, por un momento vi un brillo triste en los ojos de la loba gris- no eres la única rara aquí- dije con un humor amargo-ella se acerco a mi y bajo su cabeza y me acaricio con el hocico, le acaricie su pelaje- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-

_Nos oirían- pensó _

-No, yo los bloqueo- Salí de mi abrazo con Edward, deje que la lengua de fuego se expandiera y me convertí de un salto, todos me miraron sorprendidos.

_Vamos- pensé y expandí mi poder para quedar solo ella y yo_

_Edward M. POV._

-¿entonces los mandaron a entrenar con las sanguijuelas?- dijo Jacob

-No les digas así-le conteste-somos una parte como ellos además ellos nos salvaron la vida-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, cuando éramos muy chicos- le comencé a relatar nuestra historia al Quilaute, bueno en realidad mi historia, Jacob Jr. estaba hablando con Sam y con otros lobos sobre nuestros padres y su historia y mi Bella se había ido con Leah para hablar sobre "cosas de lobas", cuando termine de contarle mi historia a Jacob dijo:

-Me caes mejor que el otro Edward ¿sabes?- alce una ceja.

-¿Sera por qué no te quiero quitar a tu chica?-

-Tal vez- dijo encogiéndose en hombros- y a todo esto ¿Cómo se lo tomo lo de su imprimación?- dijo señalando a Jacob Jr. con la cabeza.

-No muy bien- dije encogiéndome en hombros

_FLASHBACK_

_Jacob Jr. salió dando un portazo, mi Bella lo iba a seguir pero la detuve._

_-Déjalo, yo voy a hablar con el- Salí corriendo y me convertí en lobo como Jacob_

_Empecé a adentrarme en el bosque, estaba silencioso, sentía la fría nieve en mis patas y la brisa fría, de repente vi como Jacob Jr. sato hacia mí._

_Empezó a tratar de morderme pero yo fui más rápido y lo esquivaba._

_-Maldito seas, ella iba a ser mi compañera, Alice lo predigo, pero por algún karma, me la quitaste- me grito telepáticamente._

_El bosque ya no estaba silencioso, se oían nuestros gruñidos._

_Estuve a punto de contestarle de no ser por que oi los gritos de mi prima._

_-¡EDWARD M. JACOB JR., TANYA, IRINA, KATE, ELEAZAR!- grito_

_Entonces los dos nos paramos, algo iba mal y regresamos a la casa_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Bella Jr. se había quedado congelada por uno de los poderes que tiene, 3 días después me lleve a Jacob Jr. a cazar, para hablar-suspire- civilizadamente-

_FLASHBACK_

_En cuanto Eleazar acabo de hablar, me lleve a Jacob Jr. a cazar, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos comencé a hablar._

_-Jacob Jr.- él se volvió a mí con el ceño fruncido- se que tu esperabas que Bella Jr. se imprimara de ti y viceversa y si te soy sincero, yo también lo esperaba__, pero lo que nos paso fue inesperado, ninguno de los dos lo sabía y yo creo que Bella Jr. esperaba lo mismo que tu, quiero decir son amigos de toda la vida como hermanos, yo creo que hasta su papas ya estaban planeando su boda- dije con una sonrisa melancólica- sin embargo a veces el destino quiere otras cosas y pues sucedió. Me angustia que Bella Jr. no sea feliz, porque sé que por más que me sonría ella te extraña Jacob Jr. y eso que solo han pasado 2 días, se que ella se siente mal porque tu no le hables, puedes ignorarme a mí pero a ella no es lo único que te pido- seguimos caminando, sabía que Jacob Jr. estaba meditando sobre lo que le dije, mientras el pensaba yo estaba tratando de controlar mi sed, había cazado no hace mucho pero por alguna extraña razón tenía sed como de neófito._

_El olor de la sangre era bastante fuerte y mis oídos oían los corazones de los animales, los cuales iban más lentos que el mío, bombeaban a diferentes ritmos y provenían de todas partes, sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a ciervo que estaba enfrente de mí y en menos de 2 segundos el ciervo estaba seco._

_Después de 5 ciervos estuve satisfecho, me voltee para ver a Jacob, el seguía viendo el suelo. Estaba inmóvil._

_-¿Y… que piensas?-_

_-Supongo….-hizo una pausa larga- supongo que tienes razón, no tengo que dejarle de hablar por algo que ella no… eligió, ninguno de los 2 en realidad- rectifico- tratare de tolerarte pero no prometo nada- dijo con voz divertida e hizo un gesto inocente. Le golpee el hombro amistosamente y seguimos con la caza._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Desde ese día Jacob Jr. llevábamos una relación _cordial _, seguí platicando con Jacob cuando oímos unos gruñidos a lo lejos.

_Bella Jr._

_Bella Jr. POV_

_-¿Entonces tampoco puedes quedar embarazada?- me pregunto Leah_

_-No o bueno si pero es 5 de 100, el tuyo es de un 25 de 100, sin embargo podemos imprimarnos-_

_-¿Entonces yo también?-_

_-Supongo que si nosotros podemos tu también-_

_-Tu estas imprimada de Edward M. ¿verdad?-_

_-Si, pero cambiando de tema ¿podría saber por que tu cara cuando me viste como humana hace un rato?-_

_- Me recordaste a la Isabella Swan esa-_

_-¿Te cae mal?-_

_-SI, siento que solo esta usando a Jacob e incluso a la sanguijuela, me siento mal por los dos y su "enamoramiento" hacia ella, ¿sabes que los lobos cuando yo todavía no estaba tuvieron que protegerla de la pelirroja cuando su chupa sangre se fue? Que incluso tuvieron que matar por ella, era un chupa sangre, pero al final era una vida-_

_-Laurent…-_

_-¿lo conocías?-_

_-No mucho-_

_-Es una egoísta-_

_-Tal vez no la conoces lo suficiente-_

_-Tal vez, sin embargo la conozco desde que era una niña, no creo que me recuerde, nunca me cayo bien-_

_-Yo tampoco la conozco, quiero decir solo la conozco de vista, se me hizo una chica valiente, digo según lo que me han contado, se enfrento a un vampiro cazador, a una vampira que la viene persiguiendo y a los vampiros mas poderos del mundo-_

_-También sabes eso-_

_-Yo estuve ahí-_

_-¿Enserio? Cuéntame- y por segunda vez empecé a mostrar mis recuerdos desde Denali hasta ahora, en eso duramos como 15 minutos- ¿Tienes tantos poderes enserio?-_

_-Si, los puedo usar aunque fuera humana-_

Ella iba a decir algo pero la detuve por que escuche un ruido y por lo visto ella también.

Y entonces la vimos la misma Victoria estaba parada enfrente de nosotras, nos miro un segundo y se hecho a correr, tanto Leah como yo empezamos a lanzarle gruñidos y corrimos detrás de ella, no había pasado ni 2 minutos cuando teníamos a toda la manada detrás de nosotros, llego a la línea del tratado, entonces Edward M., Jacob Jr. y yo saltamos del otro lado, seguimos tras de ella, corrimos varios kilómetros de tras de ella, los Quilaute nos seguían del otro lado, entonces ella salto en la conexión del rio con el mar, podríamos seguir pero solo como vampiros como lobos nos ahogaríamos.

Jacob Jr. soltó un rugido de frustración.

_La perdimos- rugio en su mente_

Regresamos a territorio Quilaute.

_Ni una palabra a los Cullen- les dije_

Nos transformamos en humanos y nos llevaron a La Push para hablar con el viejo Quil, en cuanto llegamos a la casa de los Cullen Alice nos mostro nuestros cuartos, solo nos preguntaron que como nos había ido, preferimos decir que estábamos cansados y no contestar, no nos dijeron nada todos estaban esperando la llegada de Edward y de su novia.

_**LO SE LO SIENTO TANTO!**_

_**No había encontrado la inspiración y además con la escuela y eso no había tenido tiempo.**_

_**PERO YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES!**_

_**Estoy escribiendo varas sorpresillas las verán pronto.**_

_**Las ama**_

_**Gabs Cullen Black**_


	10. La vision

DOOMED LOVE

_**DISCLAIMER: Twilight no es mío, solo la trama es mía, esta obra es solo con fines de entretener.**_

Bella Jr. POV

No vimos a Edward hasta casi 1 día después de su llegada, se quedo con Bella todo el día ( o mas bien la noche). Después Alice se fue al instituto, mientras tanto nosotros fuimos a cazar, hacia mucho no cazábamos.

En la tarde, cuando Alice llego vimos que no venia sola. Edward y Bella venían con ella.

-Bajen, les presentare a la pequeña Bella- dijo en un susurro audible solo para criaturas sobrenaturales.

Solo oí como los demás bajaban corriendo y yo también.

Edward demoro un poco a fuera para poder ordenarnos, después entro con una tímida Bella, tomados de las manos. En cuanto nos vio pensó que estaba borracha o algo , pues estaba viendo a los Cullen menos pálidos y a un Jacob menos moreno y ella misma como una hermosura.

Pero no fue todo sino que yo hice que se confundiera aun mas.

Camine hacia Edward con extremada elegancia y gracia.

-Hola, cariño- le bese la mejilla a Edward, quien solo rodaba los ojos, empece a reír.

-Bella , te presento a ¿Bella?- y mas confundida no podía estar.

- Encantada de conocerte Bella- le bese su mejilla.

Entonces los demás empezaron a reír más. Vi las intenciones de Alice e hice lo que los demás. Todos tomaron a las copias de sus parejas Alice con Jasper W. Rosalie con Emmett M. y así. Jacob se recargo en el barandal de las escaleras y mi Edward M. camino hacia Bella y le tomo su mano, mientras Edward rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo.

La cara de Bella no podía ser más sorprendida y confundida.

-¿Que está pasando?- dijo con histeria escondida. Edward rió a mi lado.

-Bella te presento a Edward Masen- y mi Edward le sonrió.- Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy, Jacob Black y a tu gemela, Isabella Swan-

-¿Qué?- susurró incrédula.

-Te explicare, pero primero vamos al salón- ya en el salón Edward le empezó a explicar nuestra historia. A lo que Bella respondió muy bien eso era genial, esperaba llevarme bien con ella.- Bueno ya aclarada la situación, ¿Donde están Carlisle y Esme?-

-Salieron a cazar hace un rato, no tardan-contesto Emmett.

-Bella Jr. ¿Podría...hablar contigo?- me pregunto Bella.

-Claro, vamos- salimos del salón y de la mansión Cullen y nos fuimos directo al bosque.-Espera- me detuve y puse mis escudos alrededor nuestro.-Ya- y seguimos caminando- ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?-

-Bueno yo quería... Saber cómo se siente quiero decir..-

-Se a lo que te refieres, Bella, yo si puedo leer tu mente- abrió los ojos- y se que tienes dudas que no puedes consultarlas con Edward o con Alice y que creíste que yo era una buena opción, pero yo opino igual que Edward al respecto de tu transformación, yo no te quitaría ni tu alma ni las oportunidades de vivir como humana-

-Podría vivirlas después...-

-No, solo eres una vez humano en la vida, tal vez al principio lo disfrutes como nunca, pero en cuanto tu familia fallezca, los que conoces y tus amigos tambien y que veas que el mundo sigue girando mientras tu estas congelada para siempre, incluso que no puedas ni decir adiós, es algo horrible. Hay varias cosas que si no haces ahora después no podrás hacer. El ser madre no ha sido tu prioridad nunca, la mía tampoco lo era, hasta que me que casi no tenia posibilidades de tener un bebe. Yo se que tú piensas y eso que, bueno cuando te conviertas lo entenderás-

- Edward tiene que entender que es mi decisión estar con el para siempre-

-Y la entiende, te ama, y nada le haría más feliz que vivir la eternidad contigo, sin embargo piensa que es egoísta arrebatarte todo, ponte en su lugar, y piensa en lo que te dije- y me fui, me sentía mal por Bella, pero Edward dijo que lo ayudara a convencerla que no es lo que quiere. Yo no pensaba nada de lo que le dije.

-Gracias- me dijo Edward cuando pase a su lado.

-Es la última vez que lo hago- vi a Carlisle y a Esme- Hola-

-Hola, cariño- dijeron a la vez. Bella entro con su cara más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella?- pregunto Esme

-Está pensando sobre Victoria, está preocupada por ustedes- no era del todo mentira pensaba que si se convertía ayudaría con Victoria.

-Quiero convertirme para ayudarlos- dijo

-Somos 7 y ahora mas, Bella y tenemos a 3 que pueden ver el futuro, dudo que Victoria pueda sorprendernos. Creo que lo haremos de acuerdo al plan original, por el bien de Charlie-

-Jamás dejaremos que te pase nada malo, cielo. Ya lo sabes. Por favor, no te pongas nerviosa- dijo Esme y luego le beso la frente.

Y Emmett siempre tan oportuno.

-Estoy muy contento de que Edward no te haya matado. Todo es mucho mas divertido contigo por aquí-

Y una visión llego a mí.

Nuestros padres estaban platicando en el jardín de mi casa, después cada quien se fue a su casa y se escucha el grito de la mama de Emmett y después se van escuchando mas gritos de los demás y después...

-¡NO!- grite junto con Edward. Todos voltearon a vernos. -Tenemos que irnos- corrí hacia la puerta pero Emmett se puso delante de ella.

-No se pueden ir tienen que quedarse a entrenar o nos matan-

-Emmett déjalos pasar, son sus padres- dijo Edward en defensa mía y señalo a los demás

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Rosalie Jr.

-Los van a matar Rose- me abrace a ella y comencé a sollozar, todos se quedaron en shock.

-Regresaremos, se los prometemos- dijo Edward M. suplicando- solo déjennos ir -Todos se voltearon a ver a Carlisle.

-Primero déjenme conseguir su boletos- suspiro

_Horas después..._

Bella se había ido Edward se fue con ella, Carlisle había comprado los boletos, insistimos en pagarse los boletos pero no nos dejo, nuestro vuelo salía a las 5:30 y otro a las 6:00 de la mañana ya que no había lugares para todos en el primero.

-4 se van en el de las 5:30 y 3 en el de las 6:00 -había dicho Carlisle.

-Yo me voy en el de las 6:00 -dijo Jacob Jr..Me sentía un poco mal por él, todos teníamos a nuestra alma gemela aquí, el no.

-Yo también- dije a lo que mi Edward dijo que el igual.

Fuimos corriendo a guardar nuestras cosas. Sin embargo no podía llevarme todo.

-Alice, ¿puedes venir?- la llame y en menos de un segundo la tenia en la puerta junto con Jasper.-¿Le podrías regalar esto a Bella?- le señale las maletas de ropa.

-¿Porque tienes tanta?- pregunto con sus ojos como platos

-Ni Alice tiene tanto- dijo bromeando Jasper.

-Me la dieron los Vulturi, yo no quiero nada de ellos-

-Dudo que Bella lo quiera, pero ya veré que hago- tomaron la maletas y se las llevaron.

Estaba haciendo mis maletas cuando me acorde de mis padres, era mi culpa, por mi culpa iban a morir.

_-Hemos decidido ver nuestra última opción, pero casi estamos seguro de que nos quedaremos con nuestra familia-_

Si no lo hubiera dicho, nada pasaría, todo estaría bien, entrenaríamos con los Cullen regresaríamos con nuestros respectivos papás, seriamos felices.

Pero no como siempre arruino las cosas, por mi torpeza cuando era humana, por testaruda, por idiota.

-Claro que no- me dijo una voz que conocía bien.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus masculinos brazos y comenzó a besarme mi cuello.

-Si es cierto-

- Claro que no- murmuro sobre mi cuello.

-Claro que si - murmure- solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien-

Paro de besarme el cuello y me volteo para verlo de frente. Junto nuestras frentes, me dediqué unos segundos para admirar su belleza. Sus ojos color dorado me miraban con amor y comprensión. Coloqué mis manos en cada mejilla y me fui acercando poco a poco, faltaban unos pocos milímetros para tener mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Te amo-

Y puse mis labios sobre los suyos, cerré mis ojos, sus labios eran cálidos y dulces.

El entreabrió sus labios, dándome una invitación que no podía rechazar.

Sin embargo tuvimos que separarnos.

-Yo también te amo- me beso la frente y tomo las maletas y salió de la habitación.

Yo me quede parada como idiota mirando como si fuera en cámara lenta cuando tomo las maletas, sus músculos flexionados. Me lamí los labios inconscientemente.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, cuando llegue al recibidor solo faltaban Rose Jr. y Alice B.

Edward M. se puso a mi lado en menos de un segundo.

-Tenemos que ir subiendo al coche- susurro en mi oído Asentí. Me tomo de la cintura y me puso en su espalda. Me subí al jeep de Emmett.

-¿Van a venir con nosotros?- pregunte refiriéndome a los Cullen.

-No, nos prestaron 2 autos, dijeron que ellos los recogían luego- encendió el motor- en el Jeep vamos a ir tu, Emmett M. y Rose Jr. y yo, con unas maletas en la cajuela, Alice B., Jacob Jr. y Jasper W. se van en el porche de Alice con otras maletas- toco el claxon- Jasper W. ya está en el porche-voltee hacia la ventana, vi como Emmett M. cerraba la puerta mientras Rose Jr. , Alice B. y Jacob Jr. trotaban hacia sus respectivos autos. Rose Jr. abrió la puerta del asiento trasero que era donde estaba yo, mientras Emmett M. corría hacia la puerta del copiloto.

-Siento el retraso- dijo Rose Jr.

Emmett M. subió y Edward M. arranco a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que viste?- pregunto Rose Jr., con mi poder le mostré a ella y a Emmett M. mi visión.

-Mi mamá- susurro Emmett M. cuando en mi visión su madre gritaba.

Conforme pasaba la visión sus dientes rechinaban y sus puños se cerraban.

-Son unos hijos de puta- dijo Emmett M.

-Lo sé- suspire- fue mi culpa- vi como mi Edward M. rodaba los ojos y ellos me miraban con curiosidad.

-Ella cree que es culpable por decirle a Aro la verdad- intervino Edward M.

-¡Claro que soy culpable!- le grite-¡ Por decirle que era probable que nos quedáramos con nuestros papás, ellos nos quieren en sus filas a cualquier precio, van a matarlos!- y me derrumbe.

El resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio hasta que Emmett M. lo rompió.

-Hay algo raro, ¿Cómo es que Alice B. no pudo verlo?-

-No lo sabemos- le conteste, yo también tenía la duda.

-Tal vez sea porque nuestros papás son lobos- sugirió Rose Jr.

-No, en parte también somos lobos, no puede ser eso- Edward M. reflexiono, a los pocos minutos hablo de nuevo- llegamos- se metió al estacionamiento, por fin después de 4 horas y 20 minutos.

_**Lo se! Tardo mucho y el capi esta cortito **____** prometo lo hare mas largo la próxima.**_

_**Por cierto subí un One-Shot por si quieren verlo se llama el final.**_

_**GABS CULLEN BLACK**_


End file.
